Moonlight on a Starless Night
by LunasDarkSpirit
Summary: I was nine when vampires became real. We have lived in peace until now. Humans have taken vampires as pets, but for how long? We all know they are faster, stronger... better.
1. Prologue

I was only nine when vampire became real. You must be asking what I mean by this, well, what I mean is that before this, vampires were only fictional, only to be read in book and seen on TV, they practically popped out of no where but there they were, amazing creatures known for their immortality and beauty… but what is a nine year old interested in that. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I understood. Humans and vampires lived in co-existence. A treaty was made, vampires would follow their King but human laws were made to restrict them. (We all know the basic no killing humans, no kidnapping, ect.) I guess, in a way humans feared them, we knew they were stronger, faster… better but none the less a chance was given to live in peace. Now this peace, I knew for a fact, wouldn't last forever but I had never imagined that the breaking point would be so close.

I cried. All that I remember was crying but not anymore, there are no tears left. After all we had gone through, how close we became he- he-. I knew the consequences of leaving the safety of my island while he was vicious and cruel. How would I come out of this situation –of living with him –if he kills innocent children just to get me out of hiding? Probably dead but it didn't matter, I had to protect these people and those children… it was my mission now and I would take it to my grave if I'd have to. Still I couldn't believe he turned from the caring friendly smart boy I knew to this- this despicable waste of life.

"Sary you don't have to do it!" cried my best friend.

"I do. That is why I leave you in charge of everything. You are now Lady of the Lake," I replied almost void of emotion.

She cried more. Would this be my end? This is my story: how I came to meet him and love him but better yet, it's the story of how I survived him.


	2. 1st Candle

After yet another day in St. Clara Catholic Private Academy I said my goodbyes to my friends and headed over to piano lessons. My parents weren't rich but we weren't average either, that's why they had me in a private school, though catholic is the last thing I am I respect all religions (but that is a story for another time). I don't like to brag or to dress expensive but something my mother always fussed about was my hair –it always had to be good, shiny and straight (my natural hair is curly). I arrived at my piano lessons and was immediately received by the teacher, she most probably heard me several yards away. I absolutely detested playing the piano but my parents had persisted and I had complied. This only meant another hour of my life wasted on learning something I didn't want to.

"Good morning, Miss. Moonlight. Happy Birthday and Happy New Year!" she replied in her sophisticated French accented voice.

First, my name is Sarytza Moonlight, how rude not introducing myself. Second, today is my 16th birthday October 31st. Three, you are probably wondering why she told me happy new year… easy, I am Wiccan (and I have no shame on it though as I say I respect all religions) today –Oct. 31st –is Samhain or our new years. Lastly, my teacher, Mrs. Velandre, is a vampire. As Mrs. Velandre had told me, she was nearly twelve decades old yet she didn't look a day older that twenty. Her auburn wavy hair, that held not one grey hair, cascaded beautifully down to her waist and she had the most piercing sea green eyes that one could imagine. Her eyes made contrast with her vampire pale skin but she never lost the glowing complexion.

"Thank you, Mrs. Velandre, that's really kind of you," I replied politely smiling.

"My dear I have a present for you," she offered kindly after closing the door.

Mrs. Velandre glided over to the grand piano, her movements as graceful as a swan ad her black gown flowing behind her. Her house –where I took my lessons –was Victorian styled, definitely fit for her as it complemented her on her ancient looking beauty. She beckoned me to follow, and I, being anything but graceful, threw my books at a corner taking off my shoes and socks and school vest then ran to the piano. There she sat with a box on her hands. It was wrapped in a silver paper with a black ribbon –very appropriate for whom it was giving it to me. To me vampires always showed who they were in the things they had, the things they did or better how they did them. Mrs. Velandre ushered me to open it and I did. Inside was a beautiful necklace made of silver, with a wide charm at the end. It had a purple gem the size of a quarter in the center with two smaller green ones attached by two snakes that bit into it on its sides two wings with intricate designs.

"It is a vampiric charm. I highly doubt any human has one of this but you are like a daughter to me; I have seen you grow and mature and now I give this to you, to protect you. A young witch as you will make good use of it," Mrs. Velandre half explained because I still couldn't see what it was for, so I asked, "Simple, we use it when we fight other vampires. If any vampire or human try to harm you it will protect you. Though, it has many other uses that one is its main, all others you will find by yourself. And now my dear, let us begin our class."

An hour later, I was out. After thanking her and bidding my farewells I headed to my next stop –the Botanical Shop. Ever since little I had the ability to foretell the future, sometimes in dreams other times in trance writing, now I took tarot lessons to polish my abilities and pin point it to a specific item. On my way, I noticed the lack of people outside and the fact that my mother had yet to call me to ask me where I was.

I arrived fairly fast, considering I was walking. Maureen was waiting for me as usual. The Botanic was decorated in orange, gold, black and other Samhain colors. Maureen, or as I call her Mau, hugged me happy birthday and new years and dragged me inside. I was assaulted by the smell of mint and Starless, Mau's black kitty, jumping me over. The store had different cauldrons, Book of Shadows, candles, incense and many other things necessary for a witch. I loved it here; I felt secure, at home and relaxed. At the back, behind a gold curtain was a round table waiting for us, here I took my classes. It could not be seen by any who enter the shop, not that there were many though. That's correct, Maureen almost never had costumers, most of them she knew as old friends or family of those friends that practiced the craft and sometime a passerby would stop too curious to continue. I quickly took my seat, eager to get started, today would be the first time I did it by myself and try to remember everything I saw. That was the only problem with my Tarot, I could never remember what I saw to the future, and Mau always had to write it down. I brought out my deck of Faery Tarot ready to get started.

"Well Sary, throw them out. I've already told you how to concentrate correctly," Mau ordered me.

I closed my eyes and shuffled my deck, feeling the energies course through the different cards –something I did always. Instantly, I knew that whatever the cards held in secret was nothing good. I pulled out the first card but I no longer saw the cards but the meanings within them. My future sight clouded my normal one and my mouth began to speak words I barely registered,

"The tides will change course."

I drew the next one and spoke without knowing I had pulled the "Wheel of Fortune upside down,

"The future brings pain for both humans and vampires alike."

The next card,

"A balance will be broken and all hell will break loose."

This continued for several minutes, Maureen writing every seemingly meaningless phrase coming out of my lips as my clouded hazel eyes stared at the different cards. By the end, I had pulled most of the Major Arcana, which was most strange. Maureen handed me a cup of mint tea to relax me; that reading had certainly drained out my energy. I felt drained, slightly dizzy and sleepy.

"So, let us see. Do you remember what you saw? The cards you drew?" asked Mau eager to know how my try had gone.

"Well, I only remember one card," I threw her a cheap look but her expression worried me, her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.

- "Tell me, tell me! That card is the key, that card is important for you…"

"It was the "Lovers."

- "A man in your future, Sary?"

"I'm not sure that's what it meant… Well, I know what I saw and it worries me, Mau. This wasn't supposed to be this way," I whispered wanting it to go away.

Mau sensing the distress in my voice, got up and sat next to me giving me a one arm hug,

"What is it Luna? What did you see? I only got phrases no one can say it like you can."

"The pact between humans and vampires is soon to be dissevered. A race will be slave to the other for years to come, and when it ends, the Goddess will make the balance and the race that was slave will become reign. I see no end to the quarrel."

"Are you sure Luna? Where do the "Lovers" fit in there? Is Price Charming going to save you?"

I shook my head no. Mau and her silliness over men. I, sincerely, had no idea why the Lovers had been drawn but I still held it in my hands.


	3. 2nd Candle

Mau and I relaxed for a while, talking and getting everything ready for the later Samhain celebration. My mind was still restless and worried. My mother had yet to call me and she didn't answer my calls, which was extremely weird. Deciding on going home just to see that everything was well, I bided goodbye to Mau, I'd be back for the celebration –though I had to go back home anyways for my birthday party. That's the problem with having your birthday the same day as another important celebration. Try having your birthday on Christmas and then we'll have a talk.

This time, since the sun was barely on the horizon, I took a cab. The cab driver went well over the speed limit, making me scared and dizzy. He kept on blabbering on getting there on time, to get to his house as soon as possible. What was his problem? We made in no time, seeing as his foot never left the gas pedal. I paid but before I could leave he called out to me,

"Hey, girl! Be careful, get inside your house and don't come out, don't go out trick or treating or anything of that sorts –it's not safe."

I nodded kind of dumbly. Why wasn't it safe? Could it have something to do with how little people were outside? Suddenly, a flash of my reading came into mind but I immediately erased it, fearing it. What if vampires became the dominant species and humans became slaves? What barbarous things would they do to us? Sure there were some lovely vampires like Mrs. Velandre but there were those that believed they were far more superior to us.

I registered that I was alone in the street so I turned to enter my house. I guess my house did scream rich but once again, I refuse to say I am.

Upon entering, I was surprised that no one received me. Usually either mom or Laurent, the butler, was there to see me home. Though, the lights were on which meant someone was home,

"Hello!"

No one answered. I threw my messenger bag on the floor and proceeded to go to the living room. No one there,

"HELLO!"

My yell wasn't replied, I was beginning to get queasy, maybe vampires had become rulers, maybe they had mom and dad, maybe they were watching me right now, laughing- wait! Stop, vampires are not like that. I know many and they are kind, happy, normal –as they can be –and nice, I am just over reacting. My heart was beating so fast anyone would have thought I had ran from the Botanic. Debating with my internal self, I took out Mrs. Velandre's gift, which was in my pocket. Slowly I placed it around my neck and secured it, better safe than sorry.

Suddenly, I heard the pool area's TV turn on. My fear increased, everything was dark out there why would it turn on or better… who? Praying silently to my mother Goddess, I crept to the sliding door; I stood there trying to see through the glass. Instead, the TV's announcement caught my ears,

"On the news, the White House has been debating political and social issues along with other countries. Vampires and humans have a pact…"

The words were lost, my Tarot were pulsing in my pocket. I dipped my hand inside still looking through the glass; my fingers grazed the tips of all of the cards before stopping in one. I pulled it out and saw once more the "Lovers". I opened the door less hesitantly and stepped outside, the cold autumn breeze chilling me from head to toe. My backyard was big and the pool was bigger, right next to the entrance was a bar and there was the bright light of the LCD screen. I listened to the TV once more,

"Here's the pres conference with the President."

"Vampires have been next to us in power for far too long. They are a threat, they must be suppressed before they decide to overthrow us. Leaders from all over the world are taking action against these fiends and now it's time that we do it too. As of today I declare a warrant for every vampire in the US. All that resist will be eliminated, after all the less the better. I thank you in advance –to the humans –for your cooperation and vampires… watch out because we're coming."

Before I could actually show any signs of recognition to what he had just said. The lights of the backyard turned on and there was a massive yell of SURPRISE. I stood there dumbfounded, staring at everyone there. Maureen was there, –hadn't I left her back at the Botanic Shop –my parents, the maids and butlers, my classmates, random friends, family members and other people I had no idea who they were.

Slowly I smile crept to my face when my mother and father climbed up the stairs to hug me. Laurent and Bella, the cook, brought out a huge cake with a sixteen on the top. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday, and I am happy to say that I forgot completely any problems with vampires. As they sang I looked at the four level cake, with black and red icing and cute skulls decorating it around. When they finished signing instead of applauding they hollered Happy New Years, I think I was going to cry. I blew on my candle after making a very important wish… but I can't say it or it come true.

Mau came and hugged me holding a very sly smirk on her lips. Next was Andri my best friend, followed by other classmates. Everyone had a costume, I noticed this when Andri hugged me, she was sporting a little red riding hood outfit. Mau, Andri and Mom pulled me upstairs to my room eager to change me to my costume, well, more like sweet sixteen dress. It was black, with a corset top and a long puffy skirt –it was a princess cut. Mau fixed my brown hair in a high twist with braids while Andri did my make up, highlighting my hazel eyes with dark colors and reddening my lips with lipstick. My mom placed me a bracelet and some earrings, then proceeded to take off my necklace and place a black ribbon instead.

Sincerely, I had forgotten everything with the fun I was having; I had been dragged back down and forced to join the party. Soon, I was dancing and eating and mingling with everyone. Who said there was a world wide social crisis? Vampires? What vampires? Tonight was me and those close to me, a night for me and the Goddess to share.

I took a breather with Andri; we sat on one of the couches a little further from the party. We were laughing at some stupidity Checo had done, he was our class's bad boy and he was drunk… big time. I look up at the sky and frown.

"Andri look, isn't that weird?" I asked to my sober friend.

"What's strange about the sky?" she answered with another question.

"It's a starless night but we have a moon," I answered back.

"So? It's cloudy…"

"Can it really be that? I mean, then shouldn't the moon be covered up too?"

"Sary, you are just thinking things too much. Are you worried about something?" she asked sitting back up.

Before I could reply, I hear my mother calling me. We both stood up heading back to the party.

"Mi Luna, I have your birthday present! Don't you want to see it?" Mom asked cheerfully, she seemed excited to see my reaction. It had to be good. Maybe it would be the Mustang I had asked for.

I nodded already seeing myself in my metallic grey Mustang heading for school on a sunny day and… ok back to reality.

"Ok, baby, close your eyes," I was instructed my mother, I did as told.

I was guided to wherever, hopefully to the garage or somewhere where I could see my new baby. We stopped and I noticed the music had stopped.

"Open your eyes, Luna."

Smiling I opened my hazel eyes but instead of seeing my metallic grey mustang I saw a boy. He seemed older than me but not by much. I didn't see his features very well because the lighting for the party had multiple colors and hues but I did notice the two men standing next to him and the handcuffs he sported.

"Mom, what is this?" I asked skeptically, my happiness fleeing.

"Your present, Sary," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are giving me a boy for a sweet sixteen birthday?" I questioned again, my skepticism growing.

"No, Luna, not just a boy. But your very own… Vampire PET!"

The smile I was holding for the sheer will of making mom happy faded. I was left void, suddenly I felt sick and dizzy again. I had forgotten all about my reading and the news, but it was just a warrant they never said anything about vampires becoming pets… yet. I had seen it, yes, but had they said it… no. Automatically my hand reached to my neck but found a ribbon instead of the vampiric charm. Right, mom had changed it for me. I was aware that everyone was staring at me, including the bo- the vampire but I didn't care. My mind had gone I shut down, but more than that the sickness was overriding all my other senses.

"Honey, don't you like him? We could get you another if you want," came the voice of my mother.

I quickly snapped out of it,

"Mom I can't have a living rational creature as a pet. I saw that there was a warrant but the news didn't say anything about pets."

"Oh, those were old news from this morning. This afternoon it was declared that we, humans, could buy them, vampires, as pets or slaves whatever," my father explained.

I turn back to the multitude watching my reaction, waiting for me to accept or decline. I looked back at the vampire boy, I knew he was glaring, I didn't blame him, I would too if I was in his position.

"Thank you, mom. The best present ever… but I'm still waiting for my mustang," I faked.

Everyone laughed and the music was thrown full blast once more. The vampire boy was dragged inside the house, I watched until I could see him no more. My party spirit had faded, I just wanted to go to my bedroom and forget about everything.


	4. 3rd Candle

Mau and Andri noticed my discomfort and both had me sit at the grand piano of my house's entrance room away from the crowd. Many female girls had approached me already asking me what I was going to do with him as if I would be thinking on that when I haven't even seen his face.

"What's wrong, Sary?" asked Andri as she began fluidly playing the piano, "I know it's cruel and I know you were friends with a lot of vamps, especially Mrs. Velandre but its no reason to get _this_ upset."

At the mention of my piano teacher some tears escaped my eyes, I hadn't cried until now. My teacher, my second mother, my living diary, my advisor, she… what would happen to her now? Would she be tortured or mistreated? Ivelisse Velandre, my vampire mother, now reduced to vampire pet.

Mau hugged me while Andri wiped the tears off. My mother had no idea I was like this and neither did the guests, who were fastly depleting due to the lateness.

**Vampires POV**

I growled menacingly, like no other vampire could. Pet for a human, how outrageous, I swore not to get caught like mother and father, who allowed to be carried out like obedient lap dogs. I was one to believe in the peace but after this, I realize what vile back stabbing creatures humans are.

Five humans approached me and I was cornered. Three held up guns while one held a collar and the other a shot of some kind. I laid my options: kill them and be free or allow myself to be taken. My eyes violently shifted from one to another. I could feel the adrenaline and it got worse as I heard the humans' hearts.

"Come, come your Highness, time to leave you'll do wonderfully. We got you a house already, a present for daddy's little girl," spoke the one with the collar irony on each word, I just wanted to rip his neck off and I knew I could but I knew that I was outnumbered. Though guns wont kill me they'll slow me down and I have no idea what the fu** is in that shot.

Next thing that happen I didn't register well. I lunged at the one with the shot, eliminating him would eliminate a risk. Though, just as I was at him, I heard this ear ripping sound. The one with the collar had something, it was such a sound, it was unbearable, I felt my head pulsing I wished to smash myself against the wall just to stop it. I fell to the floor gripping my head, as I expected they neared me; I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head but with one last will I jumped up tackling one of them and as I wanted ripping off his neck. Then I fell to the floor limp, my eyes at the back of my head, my body twitching and my head cracking but still conscious. I felt as they placed me the collar, between the four left they picked me and threw me somewhere.

"This one was feisty, haven't seen one that'll attack after The Cricket," he pointed laughing, I growled miserably before falling unconscious.

I opened my eyes when they pulled me up slapping me awake. I glared and tried to jump him but the look on his eyes warned me,

"Now, now don't go doing anything bad or the Cricket will activate."

I was placed in handcuffs, two of them guiding me inside a mansion of some sort –presumably my next home. I heard music on the back and saw the artificial fog above the side fence. As we entered the pool area I saw a bunch of humans dancing when I heard one call out a name and the music was paused,

"Mi Luna, I have your birthday present! Don't you want to see it?"

A girl dressed in black reached her, accompanied my another, she seemed to be dreaming, what an idiot.

"Ok, baby, close your eyes," the older woman instructed who I presumed was her daughter.

She guided her to where we were standing and that's when I understood that the a****** back in the street wasn't being ironic –I really was the present. I growled again but still not as menacing as I had hoped.

"Open your eyes, Luna."

The girl opened her eyes smiling, her smile faltered when she saw me, guess she wasn't expecting me. I smirked at her reaction, all the other humans had stopped their doings to watch this human girl 'open' her present.

"Mom, what is this?" she asked skeptically, my smirk widened –this was going to be easy to escape from.

"Your present, Sary," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, yeah give your daughter the most dangerous creature in the world, don't you love her or something?

"You are giving me a boy for a sweet sixteen birthday?" Sary or Luna as I had picked up her name to be one of them, questioned again.

"No, Luna, not just a boy. But your very own… Vampire PET!"

Yeah, really WTF? What am I? The latest fashion? A vampire pet for this fragile human? My smirk faded and I was left glaring, the two humans next to me held me tighter feeling my muscles clench. I saw her smile fade and saw her body sway just a bit, not the present she wanted? She seemed to be thinking but her heartbeat quickened considerably, was she scared? Her hand reached her neck –her beautiful soft unprotected neck –and a look of realization hit her face, what was she looking for?

"Honey, don't you like him? We could get you another if you want?" asked her mother as if I was a car or something to be replaced.

"Mom I can't have a living rational creature as a pet. I saw that there was a warrant but the news didn't say anything about pets," I heard her reply, I was shocked but then remember what type of being they were and went back to glaring.

"Oh, those were old news from this morning. This afternoon it was declared that we, humans, could buy them, vampires, as pets or slaves whatever," a man explained.

She turned back to the multitude watching her, and then looked back at me my glare not faltering. Then she turned to her mother with a smile,

"Thank you, mom. The best present ever… but I'm still waiting for my mustang," her voice sounded strained but her mother bought it.

I was suddenly jerked to walk inside the house. I could feel the stare of that girl –correction, new owner –until I went down some stairs. There I was locked. Looking around I found it to be some sort of movie room. I slammed my fist against one of the walls, how could I get caught? How did I end up here?

**Sary's POV**

Around two in the morning my last guest left. Mau and Andri had staid with me until the end and had asked me a thousand times if I would be ok; needless to say I sat on one of the outside couches for the rest of the party. Mom and Dad left to their room after telling me Happy Birthday once more. The maids would take care of the mess and locking up the house.

Sluggishly I climbed up the stairs, my dress dragging behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like trash, my hair was fallen, and my make up was ruined because of my crying, though, it was nothing a warm bath couldn't fix. Taking my pajamas, I undressed and climbed in to the shower. It was quick considering it was two in the morning but refreshing none the less. Once out I vaguely wondered where _he_ was –for I didn't know his name and I refused to call him pet. As if answering my question a note was laid on my bed with a key, scribbled on the paper was simple letters,

"Movie Room"

I debated on going to get him, I didn't want him locked in a room like a bad dog, but I didn't want to be killed. I threw the key up and down, pacing around my room, thinking of what to do. I had a fairly big room, a king bed, a walk-in closet, a vanity, a balcony and my real pets: two jellyfish that swam on either side of the bed.

On a small will, I picked my vampiric charm, secured it on my neck and left the security of my room. I felt as if I was walking to me doom, I felt my heart in my throat and I was sure _he_ heard it. None of the maids were around anymore, they most likely left to their houses, Bella and Laurent must be on their room so that just left me, myself and the vampire.

I think I stood in front of the door for a good fifteen minutes before unlocking it and even so I knocked as if waiting for _him_ to allow me entry. He didn't answer, I vaguely wondered if _he_ was on those day dreams vampires fell into as they 'slept'. I opened it slowly waiting for someone to jump at me. Nothing.

"Hello… a-are you awake?" I asked feeling little yet I didn't receive a reply.

I entered the room completely my senses alert. The room was black except for the light of the giant LCD rivaling the one at the pool. I noticed the whole on the wall and swallowed hard, I could be next. I kept walking until I noticed him sitting on the furthest couch, my heart quickened yet again.

"Hi," I breathed once I was close enough.

As I faced him, I noticed his eyes were closed, I guess he was 'sleeping'. Slowly I turned around to leave but as I did I saw his vicious yet breath taking green eyes. My breath got caught on my throat and I couldn't help but jump a little. I breathed slowly, he didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't say anything… just stared. I felt nervous again.

"H-Hi, I'm Sarytza Moonlight but you can call me Sary or Luna, friends call me by both," I mumbled trying to make sense, he didn't reply or made gesture so I continued, "I know. I know this- this is ridiculous. I didn't even ask for a pet. I am so sorry but I am not going to treat you as a pet, I swear. Starting on the fact that you're not gonna sleep here."

His glared lowered for only a second before hardening again. I bowed my head in shame, in sadness, anger maybe. I saw him stand and I flinched, unconsciously I began praying to the Goddess for protection. He approached me and I waited for the pain, eyes closed and hands clenched together. I waited and nothing came.

"Weren't you taking me somewhere else?" he asked his voice deep and seductive just like any vampire's.

I released the air I was holding and my muscles relaxed.

"What did you think? I was going to hurt you –kill you?" he asked teasingly, I nodded making him snicker, "First I'm still not strong enough to escape so killing you would be signing my death sentence besides even if I wanted I couldn't. You have that," he said pointing at my charm maybe it did work. Oh bless Mrs. Velandre.

"Oh. Um, follow me then," I whispered, stifling a yawn.

I got through part one, breaking the ice now I just have to survive the cold.


	5. 4th Candle

We climbed up the stairs quietly. Every few minutes I would take a look back just to see him. I wasn't sure if it was of fear or curiosity but he never made any signs of noticing. I opened the door and let him in,

"Please make yourself at home."

He snorted as he walked inside, even that he did gracefully. Well, at least I tried, right? Somehow it was hard to believe that I was in this position. It was awkward, scary and intriguing all at the same time. I shook my head, sighed, closed the door and dropped on my bed. My original plans were to get him, come back to my room alive and go to bed immediately but now that he was here, looking around my room both disgusted and curious, I wasn't so sure I could simply fall asleep.

He was currently watching my jellyfish with interest, even them seemed to swim away from him. I sat up, fiddling with the hem of my shirt; he still kept on looking at the jellyfish on the right,

"Uhm, that's Lalu and the one in the left, is Lula. Both are Australian."

He looked at me for a second before turning he's attention to Lalu. He then, walked around my room, looked at my walk in closet, the stuff on my vanity, my balcony, my bathroom, everything. He watched with detail, as if trying to memorize it, which was strange for me. Guess he really was making himself at home. As he did this, I watched him. He was as beautiful as any other vampire I have met. He was tall, maybe two heads taller than me –and I stand at 5'6'' –pretty tall if you ask me. He was lean and toned but not over bulky –like every vampire –he's green eyes pierced through you and they even seemed to have an eerie glow, his dark brown hair had a redish touch to it in the light, it was messily cut. His pearly white skin made his eyes kind of pop out. I was breath taken, I don't know how vampires do it, but the always left me dazzled with their beauty.

At last, he closed the door to the bathroom and looked at me expectantly. I noticed I was staring and looked down nervous; I cursed myself for my odd behavior.

"So, human, were do I sleep?" he asked me roughly.

"Well, there's the futon but it's not really to sleep, or so my friends say… for tonight I guess you could sleep on my bed," she replied softly before mumbling to herself, "Accounting you can't touch me."

"I think you are misinterpreting the powers of that necklace you wear," I looked up mildly surprised, of course he would hear me, he's a vampire, "I don't know who gave it to you or why or even if you stole it but it doesn't just put a barrier between us… don't think your untouchable."

"Then what does it do?" I asked suddenly feeling less scared, "I was told that it would protect me from vampires and humans alike. Oh and I didn't steal it! It was given to me as a birthday present."

"Yes, well, the necklace senses the danger and thus it protects you, if there's no hostility there will be no effect," replied the young vampire, completely ignoring my present comment.

"How long do you sleep for?" I asked randomly, I already knew that it varies between vampires, like for example Mrs. Velandre who slept for three hours.

"An hour maybe, I'm not sure," he answered uninterested.

"Ohh, where are you from?" I asked once again.

He threw me a look before answering,

"I was born in New Zealand but raised in America."

"Wow, New Zealand," I replied dreamily also getting happier with the fact that he was replying to my questions, "It must be beautiful. How old are you?"

Once again, he gave me that look, only a little more irritated. I ignored it.

"What is this, twenty questions? Go to sleep already!"

I was actually taken aback but he was right, I was expecting too much. I became aware of my tiredness and yawned. Lying back on the bed, I threw the covers over me, turned off the lights and turned on my stereo –Yiruma started playing. He just stood there looking down on me.

"There are some books in the walk in closet you could read once you're up," I yawned once again as my eyes struggled to keep open, "What's your name?"

He growled at my question,

"Matthew… Prince Matthew Bridgestone."

Matthew… Matthew Bridgestone… PRINCE Matthew Bridgestone. I opened my eyes startled, but completely regretted it, once the rays of the sun pierced through them, how I didn't know because I always had my curtains closed for bedtime. I collapsed into my bed once more, opening my eyes just slightly to begin getting accustomed to the light. With eyes half opened, I looked around my room, trying to find the vampire, who called himself Prince but no one was in the room. Maybe he was at the bathroom or the walk in closet. I sighed just as the maids entered my room quietly. As always, Clarissa turned off my stereo and gently nudged me calling out my name, while Beth opened the curtains –though I don't know which once since the sun was already killing me, over dramatic –and finally, Lisa brought me my breakfast.

"Good morning Miss. Sarytza, it is exactly eight o' clock," greeted Clarissa as I sat up against the backboard of the bed.

"Miss. Sarytza, did you know two of your curtains were open already? Would you like me to keep them open from now on?" asked Beth and as a reply I shook my head.

"Well, Miss. Sarytza, we've got you French toast with cinnamon, scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, fresh fruit, coffee and orange juice. Anything besides this that you would like?" asked Lisa as she gently placed the table on my bed. I shook my head, what more could I want?

They nodded and made for a leave,

"Rissa, Lisa, Beth, have you seen Matthew?"

"Matthew, Mrs. Sarytza?" asked the three in unison, I hated the fact that they always said my name every time they addressed me.

"Yes, the vampire…" I replied hoping it would ring a bell.

"Oh, no Mrs. Sarytza I haven't seen _it_," replied Clarissa while the others shook their head. I nodded and the three left.

I heard my walk in closet door open and I looked at it and found Matthew emerging. Ignoring him, I found a copy of today's newspaper. Somehow, I had the feeling I didn't want to see it but I had to. Revealing the insides of the newspaper, I choked on my toast. Matthew was by my side in an instant both concern and curious. Making the headlines were big bold letters,

Royal Vampires Now Presidential Pets

A picture of the former Vampire King with his Queen was in color and taking up more than half of the paper. Both were standing at the entrance of the White House, holding hands and smiling sadly. Surprising that after this much, they'd still be smiling… unless they were forced. Even as pets, they wore decent close fit for the royalty they were but they had the collars that every vampire now wore.

I took a look at Matthew to find him gritting his teeth. The eerie glow in his eyes seemed to become fierce. I looked back at the newspaper and opened it to the first pages. There was a whole documentary on how the Cricket system worked and how it was developed. It had basic instructions for new vampire owners and advertisements of places were they were sold. The news also contained the continuation of the day's headlines. The King and Queen had given themselves without a fight, still committed to the balance where no vampire could harm a human. For their good behavior, they were given to the President. I couldn't see what the connection between their good behavior and being given to the President was; after all even if they had fought they would have still been given to him.

I turned the page and choked once again. There at the top of the page was a picture of me of last night's party –of course there were photographers but none of them from newspapers –and lower on the same page was a picture of Matthew. I read the news.

'While King Alexander and Queen Eris were nicely given to the President for good behavior, their child, Crowned Prince Matthew, had escaped the castle's vicinity making hunters act fast to track the fiend down. After endless hours of search, he was finally found in late night at an alley, were he ferociously attacked five hunters successfully killing one –Dr. Allen Milano. The monster was caught and cleaned and taken as a Birthday Present for Miss. Sarytza Moonlight daughter of William and Clara Moonlight, owners of Luna Airways International and Luna Hotels. Young Miss. Sarytza was celebrating her 16th Birthday, yesterday Oct. 31st, among friends and family but this pretty Halloween Witch had no idea her parents had gotten her the best most exotic gift ever. When every other 16-year-old is getting a mustang or a dodge Miss. Sarytza was getting a vampire. Crowned Prince Matthew –valued in fifty-five million dollars –is now living in the Moonlight Mansion. All this reporter has left to say is: Happy Birthday Sarytza and hope you like your new pet.'

I chuckled humorless. Matthew made a move to grab the newspaper but I took hastily stood up, leaving my half eaten breakfast on bed and heading to the door, Matthew following close. I came down the hallway, down two staircases, down another hallway –all the way saying good morning to all the maids –and opened the third door, Mom and Dad's study room. They were always here and I couldn't blame them, the room was beautiful. There were some racks of books and two fireplaces at either side. Only two sofas were available both facing the safety glass wall that over looked a side of the beach. Being on the second floor, the view was amazing, though not as amazing as mine on the fourth floor.

"Mom! Dad! What is this?" I asked angrily showing them my picture on the newspaper.

"Oh, sweetie… I knew you wouldn't like the article it but he was the vampire prince, he had to be mentioned or the public would suspect. Besides, we bought him, because I knew you would take care of him, not as a pet but as a friend," my mother replied getting up from the sofa to get a better look at Matthew and me, I was actually shocked she would say it so comprehensive but it was mom and she had a thing for helping, "On an even brighter account! Look who I bought!"

I turned the way mom was pointing and saw my second mother Mrs. Velandre. I pushed the newspaper on Matthew's chests. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, I was aware of my mom's caring smile and Matthew's confused face but I didn't care. Mrs. Velandre was here. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, pulling me up as if I was a baby, after all I probably weight as much to her.

"I am happy to see you again, I thought I would not, Miss. Moon-… my Sary," she spoke to me.

"Me too, Titi Ivelisse, me too," I cried back.

"I woke up this morning really early to run to the pet shop. I had to fight for her too," came in the voice of my mother.

I let go of Mrs. Velandre and ran to my mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. How could I ever make it up to you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Nothing, mi Luna."

I hadn't notice Mrs. Velandre near the three of us but as soon as I did I turned. She looked at Matthew and curtsied while bowing her head, he in return nodded. Matthew held a look that told me he is royalty and he knew well how to govern people. Somehow I knew he would have been a great leader if he would have been given the chance to be King. At that very moment my eyes went to the back of my head and I collapsed on the floor.

**Matthew's POV**

Ivelisse, Clara and I ran to Sarytza, who lay motionless on the floor. I guess it was more out of reaction than worry. Clara tapped her calling out to her, while Ivelisse checked her heartbeat. All was normal. Clara took the phone and dialed,

"It's me, Clara."

-----------

"Sary collapsed."

-----------

"I think so. Could you come?

-----------

"Do you need a lift?"

-----------

"I'll see you then, Hurry, please."

She hung up and sighed. Ivelisse took Sarytza and laid her on one of the couches, both seemed to be taking it much more relaxed than normal people do –as much as the term normal people apply to Ivelisse.

"Was it the doctor?" I asked unconcerned.

"No. Doctors can't do anything for her. She doesn't suffer from any _medical_ condition," replied her mother clearly stressing the word medical.


	6. 5th Candle

Minutes later, the butler, I had learned to call Laurent, knocked on the door for permission to enter. Clara gave him authorization and in came Laurent himself and a girl I had seen at the party. She was around Sarytza's height, with red hair mixed in with purple highlights and green eyes; she seemed dressed as a gypsy of some type.

"Where's she? We need to this fast," she boomed as she entered the room.

"She's here! Thank you for coming, Maureen. Is there anything you need?" replied Clara showing her the motionless body of her daughter.

"No need for thanking me. But yes, I need her Tarot cards, paper and a pen. I need those curtains to be closed; they are of no use to me, maybe if we were in the first floor… I'm mumbling!" Maureen explained as she began to pull out random objects from her bag.

Ivelisse ran out the room presumably to Sarytza's room. I wondered how many times she had been here and how close she was to my new 'owner'. Ivelisse and Sarytza seemed to have a close relationship if she would so easily cry for her and Ivelisse seemed to know exactly where Sarytza's room was. As I thought of their relationship, the three maids that awoke Sarytza up that morning came rushing in. Without asking question of the health of said girl, the three closed the seven curtains and lit the chandelier along with both fireplaces, in their same rhythm the three left just as Ivelisse returned with a box of cards, paper and pens. I just stood in a corner watching the event unfold like a movie. After all, it did not concern me in any way but it seemed interesting.

Maureen took the objects hastily and placed them on the floor –all except the box of cards, which she touched as if it would brake. In the middle of the floor, Maureen lighted five candles, two white ones and three violet ones, and then proceeded to light jasmine scented incense. She placed the five candles visualizing a five pointed star while the incense was on the coffee table, out of her bag she pulled a small paper fan, began to blow on the incense making the scent go around faster.

I scrunched my nose; the smell of jasmine was so pure that it was rendering my nose useless. I watched Ivelisse to see if she had a reaction to the strong smell but alas she did not. Which meant that she was used to it; I personally doubt she lighted incense so that left, that she and this family spent much time together.

Maureen pulled another object of her immense bag: a Native American tambourine.

"Ok, I'm ready to begin. Mrs. Velandre, Mrs. Clara please you know what to do," she ordered making the two older –much older for Ivelisse –push away the empty sofa and sit a good 30ft away from the candles; she was about to continue when she noticed me in the corner, "You? What part do you play in here?"

"He's Matthew. Sary's new _vampire_ friend," interjected Clara before I could explain myself in the rude manner I was about too.

"Ohh, well, if you're no help go sit next to them on the sofa," she ordered me, I growled… I was NEVER ordered and less in that manner; she turned to me again, "Who are you growling at Matt-y, I'm saying this, the good way, go sit or leave."

I was about to growl when I heard my collar begin to beep, alerting me that it was about to take action. Not wanting my head to be invaded by the condemned sound I sat on the couch.

Maureen tapped the music instrument over Sarytza's body while chanting. She lowered the instrument to the coffee table and single handedly took Sarytza's body and placed her on the ground. Maureen took Sarytza's hands and with them opened the small wooden card box and pulled out the cards. The next things that unfolded, I had never seen in all my years –and they are many –I was impressed and surprised.

As soon as the cards touched her fingers Sarytza opened her eyes and sat up yet her eyes did not seem to be normal; they were glazed and distant while her breathing was that of a sleeping person.

"Read for me Sary, feel the current of the water pulse in the cards. Luna tell me what you see!" she whispered to her friend.

Sarytza seemed to respond to her commands but not in the way I expected but apparently the way everyone expected it. Sarytza threw her cards in the air in front of her but instead of falling; they levitated there to her eyes. The cards made a line and began to circle her. I noticed Sarytza was not blinking nor was she examining the cards but suddenly her hand motioned a card towards her and it did. Sarytza didn't take it on her hands but instead flipped it over so that Maureen and at consequence us –because I doubt she knew we were here –the card was "The Lovers". On itself, the pen scribbled on the paper and then the paper levitated for everyone to see. It read:

"SARYTZA'S TRUMP CARD"

Now we're talking in third person? I pushed my sarcastic side behind and watched amazed. Sarytza pulled out several other cards but I noticed Maureen was no longer paying attention to them but instead to what was being scribbled down at an inhuman speed. Sarytza did not move: not her head, or her eyes, not even a twitch of fingers. I wondered why she had taken the first card with a movement while all the other moved forwards and revealed themselves on their own. I also noticed that two of the candles were out, yet there was no breeze and no one had blown them out. Then, I saw it. Sarytza moved, her eyes were still glazed but her head moved to our direction and her unseeing eyes focused on me. A minute flew by but her stare was firm, the pen continued scribbling and the cards circling her; a third candle blew out. Then, I couldn't explain it but there was a silence, the fire couldn't be heard or the scribbling of the pen or the breathing of the humans. For some reason I was tense. Her lips parted and a soft breeze of a whisper came from her mouth,

"King"

A card flew of the circle and straight to me. It stuck to my forehead so I couldn't see which card it was, though, I didn't knew their meanings yet I wanted to see it. The fourth candle blew out. My curiosity faded, once I notice what was happening inside the circle. Sarytza's forehead was bleeding –the smell didn't reach me oddly enough –the cards went crazy flying around them well all of a sudden. The last candle blew out, the cards fell to the floor, except for the one in my forehead and "The Lovers", and Sarytza fell down too.

Everyone was quiet. Maureen got up from her sitting position, being careful not to step on the cards went to Sarytza to check she was all right.

"Mrs. Clara, Mrs. Velandre, I need alcohol, gauze and bandage, and get someone to help me," the two women stood up and left the room, leaving me alone with Maureen and my bleeding 'owner'.

Her blood reminded me that I hadn't eaten anything since two days ago but I was not hungry enough to jump her. I noticed a card had blown half way to where I was sitting. I stood up to grab it, just to see it. Yet just as I was going to grab it Maureen hollered,

"NO! Don't touch that!"

"Why?" I asked skeptically standing straight once more.

"If anyone that isn't Luna touches the cards they will no longer be of use to her and she would have to start all over again with new ones," she explained fear written all over her face.

I nodded slowly and neared them to see better what she was doing to Sarytza. Ivelisse and Clara were taking longer that usual. I passed two candles and somehow regretted it. It was like going through a brick wall, forcing yourself through. But that wasn't what made it regret if not it was the fact that the scent of Sarytza's blood came to me in such a measure –it was so strong –that I jumped at them. I simply lost it. Maureen turn around when she felt me enter the circle but her eyes widened when she saw my eyes glow fiercely and jump at them.

It was too fast for her to ever register; all she was able to do was throw herself over Sarytza. Yet I couldn't get near them. The moment I jumped Sarytza's necklace activated and a barrier formed throwing my back across the room. I collided with the wall, making a life sized hole of me on it. But it wasn't over there when I fell to the floor "The Cricket" took action and the sound came to my ears. My hands flew to my head making pressure to see if the pain would subside but no avail. Then I did something I had thought of doing hypothetically but never dreamed of doing for real: I smashed my head against the wall…hard. Once, twice, thrice… the hole continued to increase in size. Maureen looked up to see me; she still couldn't believe it. Clara and Ivelisse accompanied by one the maids came in just then. Both women gave the items to Maureen, who grabbed them still traumatized.

Clara was taking the candles and passing them to the maid, all the while Ivelisse had been watching with closeness Maureen stiff movements. With a horrified expression, Ivelisse turned around a gasp escaped her as she saw me hunched over at the wall still smashing my head against the wall but lighter I didn't want them finding out. The maid left the room to burry the remnants of the candles. Ivelisse ran to me, pulled me to my feet and slapped me. I was stunned and for a moment my body was limp from surprise, and ironically the collar switched off. If I hadn't been so greatful to get rid of the sound I would have been extremely angry.

Clara hadn't come to me, then again, why would she? I'm just the pet? We both are. Somehow the killing sound of "The Cricket" reminded me that I shouldn't be this comfortable around here, I should be angry, they took our freedom when we respected them. Ivelisse dragged me to the three humans; there Sarytza was now clean, bandaged and lying correctly on the sofa though holding tightly to a card on each hand.

"Ok, we leave the cards where they are…" ordered Maureen I growled lowly, "I shall read to you what she has seen. Remember it's only phrases."

'SARYTZA'S TRUMP CARD

3 YEARS

APPLES IN OUR FUTURE

AN ISLAND OF BEAUTY AND UNTOUCHED NATURE

RUNNING AND FEAR WILL COVER

GODDESS WILL PROTECT

VAMPIRE REIGN

KING WILL SHED BLOOD'

"Well, I'm not sure if you perceive the same as I do but I don't like it," muttered Maureen, strangely as she said the last words the card that was on my forehead fell, "Mrs. Clara, Mrs. Velandre, we should wait for Luna to awake and have a charming conversation over tea."

"Agreed," replied Clara, "Come let us go to the pool area and eat some lunch. It's already midday, you know? Come Ivelisse."

Maureen and Clara began walking out but were stopped by Ivelisse,

"Where should the Prince stay at?"

"Oh, I thought he would stay here in case Sary wakes up," replied Clara looking back to them.

"Clara that is not a good idea, he needs to eat," shot straight forward Ivelisse.

"Of course, how could I forget? Unfortunately, by National laws I am prohibited to allow you to eat with us, so could you take him to the kitchen?"

"Of course."

I couldn't believe it but what is to expect. We can't eat with them, who would want their pet eating with his master? It's like having the dog at the table. I walked besides Ivelisse, who knew the house very well; she seemed to be well deep in thoughts. I on the contrary watched everything in detail, I am getting the hell out of here and it would be before the end of the week. Before Maureen and Clara were out my hearing, I heard Maureen whisper to Clara,

"It's the hardest she's ever had."

**Sarytza's POV**

I groaned as I awoke, my head felt like someone had smashed a brick on it. I tried to remember what happened but nothing came, my last memories were of Mrs. Velandre curtsying to Matthew. Matthew… as I thought of him a fear crept through my whole body. In the darkened room I looked down to my hands were I held two cards, my eyes widened: in my left hand "The Lovers", in my right "Death".


	7. 6th Candle

I got up wobbly, feeling my way around the room. As I walked I could feel my bare feet making contact with my Tarot cards, apparently they were sprawled around the room. My head was spinning but I was getting out of the room by any means, I wanted… no I needed to know what I had said in my future sight.

I reached the wall and pressed for the intercom,

"Clarissa, Lisa, Beth, Bella, Laurent, Mom, Mrs. Velandre, Dad, anyone, please come to the View Study Room!"

I had to wait for a few minutes before Clarissa, Lisa, Beth, Laurent, Mom, Mrs. Velandre and Mau came running in. The first three came carrying a tray of fruit and tea, a sleep silk kimono and my slippers, Laurent brought my wheelchair, and the remaining three ran to me.

Are you all right? How do you feel? Does something hurt? Do you remember anything? Do you want something? I was bombarded with questions and I couldn't keep up, it was making my headache bigger.

"Please stop it, one question at a time…" I mumbled as Clarissa and Lisa placed me the kimono and my slippers. Laurent got close to me and sat me on the wheelchair; I still didn't feel well.

"How are you feeling, mi Luna?" asked my mother kneeling to my level.

"I've been better," I replied taking some tea and some chocolate covered strawberries; I knew it was a very awkward mix but I was in need of sugars.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Mrs. Velandre worriedly.

"My forehead hurts and I have a headache besides that nothing," I replied taking a bite out of the strawberry.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Mau, I already knew this question was coming and I was prepared to shake my head.

Mau guided my chair to the dinning table of the Pool Area. There we all sat, by we I meant Mrs. Velandre, Mom, Mau and me, I vaguely wondered where Matthew was but subconsciously I suppressed the question. Bella, the head cook, brought us dinner. Before anyone had a chance, I asked my questions,

"How long was I out for and what happened in that while?"

"Well, you fainted around eight thirty. Mau arrived minutes later and began the ceremony, by midday it was finished. You woke up now, and its currently is seven fifteen. So all summed up you've been out for a good ten hours or so," answered my mother leaving out details and this for a fact I knew; every time mom kept an important secret from me she scrunched her nose.

"I've got your readings right here, written by you," intervened Mau, pulling out a paper with my trance handwriting.

I took it from her and read it. It confused me and frustrated me because I knew it was important but I didn't remember anything. Also, I had to pair up the two cards in my hand, specially "The Lovers" that kept appearing every time I touched the cards.

'SARYTZA'S TRUMP CARD' - I guessed this was either the Lovers or Death because those were the ones in my hand; though I had a feeling it was the first.

'3 YEARS' - Three years for what? Before what? Nothing came to my mind.

'APPLES IN OUR FUTURE' - Apples? What did apples have to do with anything?

'AN ISLAND OF BEAUTY AND UNTOUCHED NATURE' - Summerland?

'RUNNING AND FEAR WILL COVER' - Reading this gave me goose bumps and thought of all the bad things that could happen to make fear cover us.

'GODDESS WILL PROTECT' - Of course that the Goddess will protect us. She is a mother and mothers protect their children before anything.

'VAMPIRE REIGN' - Now at this point all the other phrases started to make sense –with the exception of Apples.

'KING WILL SHED BLOOD' - At this phrase my mind immediately gave me a picture of the card of Death.

"It is clear that the 'Vampire Reign' will induce fear and running from humans and that the Goddess will protect us. Now either it's three years for that to happen, or three years that vampires will reign, I ain't sure on that one. Now, an island of beauty and untouched nature could mean death of people and they would go to the Summerland. The King will shed blood could mean that the Vampire King will have his revenge on humanity by killing. What I still can't see is, Apples in our future," I mumbled more to myself than anyone.

All was quiet, none of us wished to eat anymore. Personally, I had never had a future sight of something so far away, thinking that it might be three years for that to happen, and I was almost sure that was the case, which means I needed to know for some reason. I wasn't one to worry much about what the future held and I lived day by day to the fullest but a voice in the back of my head was screaming bloody murder each time I read the phrases.

"Luna, you should know. By the end of the reading, you looked at Matthew called him 'King' and "The Emperor" card stuck to his forehead," Maureen informed me. Now I had another detail revealed, he was the Kings that would shed blood yet I simply nodded.

After those awkward moments, we continued eating. My mind was reeling on my foretelling but I made small talk with everyone as if nothing. I knew, Mau knew I was not settled but she didn't push it and for that I was grateful.

Later that night, Mau left for her shop –her house is at the second floor –after making sure I was all right. I had picked up all of my cards and with the help of Mrs. Velandre got upstairs with wheelchair and all, surprising the strength of vampires. Once in my room I relaxed, today had been stressful and nothing expected. I had originally planned on hitting the mall with Matthew to get him new clothes. Somehow I knew that the thought of going shopping would not make him much happy but I wasn't going to have him wearing the same thing. I dismissed what could have been and decided on getting a bath to help me. Moving my wheelchair to my bathroom, I turned on the warm water and let the tub fill, adding oils and salts.

My bathroom was big; it had the same décor as my room. It held a tub and a shower –separate –and a gigantic vanity with an equal sized mirror. I got up from my wheelchair slowly and took of my clothes careful not to fall, all after locking the door. Submerging in the warm water, I sighed at the heavenly feel. I heard the rain falling hard outside, and I watched through the bathroom window how it fell and the angry waves of the beach. I turned on the music and settled back, before realizing I still had my head bandaged. Deciding on taking the bandages off, I carefully pulled them out gauzes and all; I touched my forehead but there was no blood coming, making me smile to myself, there was nothing on my forehead, it was all just Mau's doing to make me scared. There was a knock on the door making me lowered the music before replying.

"Miss. Sarytza its Beth, I came to inform you that Miss. Renaldi is here to see you."

I sighed an ok; my wonderful hour long bath was cut short by 45 minutes but Andri was here and I wasn't going to leave her hanging. I came out and got clothed in a comfortable beach dress. I sat on the vanity to brush my hair while being able to see me, I knew it was a risk seeing if I fainted I would fall head-first to the floor. Yet all those thoughts were erased when I saw myself on the mirror. I had a small cut shaped as an upward crescent moon on my forehead; it was really close to the line of hair and by the wide of it, it would leave a scar. In my sixteen years of life I had never been physically harmed on one of my sights.

Forgetting about my hair, I lowered myself to the wheelchair and exited my room. There was Andri sitting on my bed watching a movie on my flat screen. She heard the bathroom door open and looked back at me worriedly,

"How are you feeling? I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm much better now, at least my headache is gone but look I got a cut and it's definitely going to scar," I whined; she came to me to inspect the wound.

"Hmhm, definitely going to scar, it does look like a moon though," she replied to me before going to my bed once more to turn off the TV, "So, what happened with you know who?"

I raised a thin eyebrow,

"You mean Matthew?"

"Oh, so you know he's name! That's a start, how'd it go?"

"Well, normal, I guess. He's mad at me and the world but was able to hold a conversation with me for three minutes," I joked.

Andri was my bestest friend in the whole world, she understood me, helped me but most importantly, we were raised together –we're practically sisters. Mau is my friend too, and on of the closest but we didn't share that bond Andri and I did, the friendship between Mau and me was more centered on the fact that we were both of the same religion and as Mau had helped me today, Andri couldn't.

"You know Mom was talking to me today about getting me a vamp pet too. I'm excited about it, I've never had a vampire friend," Andri continued to speak; I was lying on my bed now.

"Remember Andri, at the beginning it might be tough, you are buying them not becoming friends. You need to show him or her that you are friends," I reminded her.

"You are completely right. Oh, Sary, you haven't seen how everything has changed during a day," she sighed sadly.

"How so?" I asked getting up to a sitting position.

Andri sat up too, this time making sure to look me in the eye,

"The warrant the President yesterday is now popularly called "The Cleansing". It's the latest fashion. All the stores have stuff for vampire pets. This new store opened up today, 'Lovely Pet'; they only sell vampires, collars, leashes and other pet stuff but specific for vampires. People already have them, walking around with a leash and all. Kmart, Wal-Mart and Marshalls have a pet clothes sale today and tomorrow."

"How are they different from our clothes or the ones they wore before?" I asked genuinely intrigued by the topic.

"I'm not really sure; all I heard is that they are of a lesser quality and something about the "Cricket" working better with them. But there's everything from gothic to slutty, from pompous rich to worthless rags and from cover-alls to naughty stuff. And for all ages," she replied recalling what she had seen through the day.

I was surprised change had come so fast. It's was overwhelming and it wasn't only here, it was everywhere. I turned to Andri dead serious; Andri was Christian, she was raised by it and my religion, though she respected them, she didn't believe in them, which included my Tarot. Though, she did believe in my gift of clairvoyance. It was going to be a task to make here believe I what I had seen.

"Andri, you know today I had one of my episodes, I will tell you what I saw…" I began but was interrupted by her,

"No, Sary, you know I don't…" She tried to make me see but I interrupted her,

"No, Andri! It's important and you need to know it."

She kept quiet but nodded slightly, still apprehensive to the whole idea. I showed her the phrases making her ask the meaning because she didn't understand them. I explained what I had deduced with detail including the part of the cards, how "The Emperor" had stuck to Matthew's forehead, how "The Lovers" always popped up and how "Death" happened to be in my hand too. She nodded listening intently; I knew she was shocked; after all it had only been yesterday that the Cleansing had begun and today I had seen the repercussions it would bring for humanity three years from now.

Andri looked at me with calculating eyes; she wanted to study Criminal Justice to become a detective, she was amazing at pin pointing stuff and her deducting skills were good too,

"I bet that cut has something to do with it."

I looked at her skeptically; she rolled her eyes and continued to talk,

"I mean, you never get hurt and now that you see something so important for humanity, you suddenly get hurt. I say that cut is a moon and that phrase you can't decipher is a code to understand it."

Well, I must agree, she had a point. But I didn't know those meanings, or any means of finding them out. As we sat in silence, the door was rudely opened and in came an angry looking Matthew. I sighed: just what I needed. My frown was replaced by a smile, one of us had to try and I knew he wouldn't do it,

"Matthew this is my best friend Andrea Renaldi, Andri for short, Andri this is Matthew…"

Before I could finish my sentence Matthew spoke,

"The pet."

I looked at Andri exasperatedly; she stood up, she was going to leave me!

"Sary, I have to go it's getting late and Mom's gonna get worried. Would you mind if I take that paper with me?" she asked.

I was curious as to why she would take it with her, after all its superstitious things but I nodded none the less and handed it to her.

"Oh, and can't forget that cut of yours," she added whipping out her blackberry to take a picture of the wound on my forehead, "I'm going to investigate this case."

I chuckled, gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"There is no case Andri, and no bad guy."

She stuck her tongue out at me childishly before winking and closing the door. Who knows maybe that Andri could find something on it? She would my decoder. I chuckled once more before turning on the TV. I noticed Matthew standing at my windows looking down at the pouring rain but for once, I ignored him and continued watching my show.


	8. 7th Candle

Morning came by and I was awoken the same way as everyday. Clarissa, Lisa and Beth opened curtains and brought me breakfast as it's always been, I remember the last time I sat to have breakfast with the family was around four to five years ago on a Christmas morning. After a wonderful breakfast of strawberry crepes and fried eggs, I took a quick bath and got dressed with some skinny jeans and a pretty blouse. My plans for the day were the ones planned for yesterday. I took my purse and my sunglasses. But just as I was leaving I noticed my new bruise on my forehead, everyone was going to notice that. I brushed my bangs to the side just good so that it would be hidden behind them. I smiled at myself on the mirror; I was extremely happy today. Pressing the button on the intercom I called,

"Matthew please come to the entrance, we're going out."

Oddly, Clarissa was outside my room when I exited it,

"Mrs. Clara requested to see you before leaving, Miss. Sarytza."

I nodded and left out to the study room I had been yesterday. Matthew would be mad if I left him waiting too long but figuring how he was, he probably is planning on leaving me waiting. Upon entering I found both my parents waiting for me. I smiled and bid them good morning. They never called me in before going out, only on very special occasions or when their parent alarm was ringing and today was no special occasion so it must have been the latter.

"Dear, we don't want you walking around to places cause the media could be over you after all; you have the Prince of Vampires," instructed my father in air of authority.

"That's why we've got you a driver. We got Solomon, dear, you remember him?" introduced my mother in her caring way.

I nodded, how could I not remember him, he was an old friend of the family. He was the man that made my parents company the company that it is today. Without him, my father would still be fixing the planes.

"Well, perfect! He's waiting at the garage. Have fun baby."

I said my goodbyes and went down the stairs to the entrance, my parents could be so protective sometimes that it amazed me that I could still have a social life. Then I chuckled, my parents were strange, it began with Matthew, then we had Mrs. Velandre and now Solomon… my house was staring to turn into a Vampire Orphanage of some sort, not that I had a problem because I knew they would be treated well here, but still kind of odd.

I arrived at the entrance of the house to find that Matthew was no where in sight. I sat down on the last stair to wait for him to come. I knew he would try to make me wait but I wasn't going to get mad. First, I understood him and the anger he felt, I can't particularly say 'I know how he feels' because I didn't but I could imagine and my second reason for not being mad was simply because I was happy. I felt as if my body was released from the pressure of my clairvoyance and I was so happy, I felt peace and I just couldn't explain it.

Just then Matthew came in from the door to the kitchen. I faked-frowned and sighed standing up,

"You made me wait a lot. Did you get lost?"

Let him think his plans worked I felt nice today, nothing would ruin my mood… or so I thought. We walked to the garage where Solomon was waiting. Solomon had dirty blond hair with really light blue eyes and he always had a charming smile on his features. Once he saw us he smiled, bowed to Matthew and opened the door for us. My parents were too much of a show off with cars, that's why I preferred walking; today we had to be dragged on a blue Aston Martin. Solomon started the car, and exited the estate.

"Where to Miss. Moonlight?" asked Solomon with his heavy accent.

"The Mall, please!" I replied sweetly. Solomon was an English vampire previously a big business man.

"So, Miss. Moonlight, last time I saw you, you were an ankle biter (1) and now look, a young Miss. How's life treating you?" started conversationally Solomon occasionally looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Well, as you may know I turned sixteen can't wait to get my license to go around in a less expensive car," I replied noticing the glares Matthew threw to the both of us.

Solomon laughed gingerly,

"Still the same as ever, your parents always tell me that you don't like anything they give you. Well, Miss. Here we are. Around what time should I come back to pick you up?"

"Come around five thirty but pick us up, at 'Papito's Bistro'," I replied exiting the car, Matthew right behind me.

We watched Solomon leave, and then entered the building. My good mood suddenly vanished. The place was full but many had 'pets' and by pets I meant vampires with dog tags and leashes, though the leashes were far different from the ones used for dogs, I had read about this morning in the paper. Vampire leashes were actually a bracelet for the human master, the bracelet shot a distinct signal just for the collar of the vampire pet, it was basically invisible and intangible but if the vampire tried to run, the 'leash' would take action and he wouldn't be able to go further that 30ft from his master.

I wasn't prepared to see so many. I was having trouble adjusting myself to the idea yet people around the world had no problem reducing them and taking them as irrational pets. Trying not to pay much attention I walked around trying to find a store worthwhile. Matthew kept pace with me, watching around him, his own kind being mistreated. I sighed gaining his attention,

"Why don't you put a leash on me? Right now I could run away and we both know you will never catch me."

I stopped walking making him stop too. I was getting frustrated now with his attitude; couldn't he see that I was trying to be his friend not his master? Why couldn't he be like Mrs. Velandre or Solomon? I turned to him frowning,

"I don't think you are my pet and if you want just run away, I for one, won't stop you but we both know that sooner or later your going to get captured again and either you will end at my house again or in some place worse, and you know what? I'll be fine. I'll be fine knowing this, because I know I tried. Now, I came today to get you clothes not get you a f****** leash. So, could you stop acting like that and at least try?"

I knew I shouldn't have exploded like I did but I was trying so hard and I understood that he was angry but he could…I don't know! Matthew was speechless; no human had ever dared to speak to him like I had, probably. I was about to apologize when a woman with a young looking vampire girl passed in front of us. The girl had stopped to curtsy to Matthew but the woman hadn't stopped making the girl exceed the 30ft. The woman turned back to her angry, the vampire girl cringed.

"You stupid girl!" hollered the woman pulling her wrist so that the girl was invisibly pulled towards her, "How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T MAKE ME WAIT! Just move at my pace."

She continued hollering to the cringing girl, I swear I saw tears rolling down her cheek. But if that was hard on me, next thing was the worse. The woman took up her hand and slammed it on the vampire girls face so hard I thought she might had broken it against the girl's marble like skin but alas nothing happened to her. As a reaction, when I saw her pull her hand up, my hand went straight to Matthew's. I was sure he would want to leap to the woman and shred her but I didn't try stopping him, in fact my hand was now in his because I was scared at the woman's ways. When did humans become so cruel? Matthew snarled at them before looking down at me oddly; guess he wasn't expecting me to grab his hand. The woman heard and turned to us, her angered face immediately replaced by a smiling façade,

"Young girl, you should know better than to be showing such a behavior with your pet. Holding hands with a pet is really unbecoming…"

Matthew snarled again at being called a pet in public, the vampire girl's eyes widened considerably and I simply gave Matthew a friendly squeeze, making him look at me oddly once more.

"No Ma'am! I think you got it all wrong. He's not my pet, he's my friend and I would like if you treated him with the respect he deserves," I replied my voice sickly sweet and with sugary venom covering each word.

The woman gawked at me, her eyes wide as saucers. Without replying, she briskly turned away and continued walking. Before being pulled away, the vampire girl looked at me and curtsied,

"Thank you for defending his Highness's honor."

I stood there speechless. Was it that amazing that I defended a vampire's honor? I was aware of the staring of many people but I continued to stare to oblivion, that was until Matthew rudely ripped his hand away from mine,

"Don't think that with your little act I will be your 'friend'."

I suddenly smiled at him and that sweet friendly smile turned into a cocky smirk that made him rise and elegant eyebrow at my actions.

"Come, we're buying you clothes and I know the perfect place!" I took his hand one more time and began to drag him behind me. I knew exactly where I was going, the world had turned cold and unfriendly… well here was a sweet girl to make the difference. We arrived to the destined place 'Lee's Central' the most expensive store in the whole Mall, maybe the whole city.

We entered and I got my sweet smile on my lips. Immediately a man dressed in black came to assist us, here is where the fun would commence.

"Hello, I need clothes for him. He can tell you what he likes, I don't care for the price," I signaled to Matthew, who glared at the man.

"But Miss we don't sell pet clothes here, may I suggest some good pet stores…"

I cut him off rudely, when I wanted to be I could act rich and pampered,

"Don't you think that if I was looking for pet clothes I would have gone to a pet store? I'm here because I want the best clothes for him and I want normal clothes. If you see a problem with this, get me your superior."

"But Ma'am…" he tried to persuade me again but I cut him off once again, this time yelling indignantly,

"That is it; get me your manager, superior whatever!"

Many people in the store turned to look at us but I ignored them and continued with my act. Matthew watched a slight smirk of his lips as he saw the man try to hush me. Out of the back, came a chubby Chinese man in his mid forties.

"Hello Miss, I'm Jun Lee, the owner. I couldn't help but over hear that you were having an argument with Armando here," introduced the man glaring at Armando before telling him to leave then turning back to me after eyeing Matthew scrutinizing him, I bit into the leg of my sunglasses in a very obnoxious way, "So Miss how may I help you?"

"Well, I simply wanted clothes for Matthew, here, but that Armando argued with me. Last time I checked the costumer is _always_ right besides I'm the one paying," I argued back, I noticed he was about to talk me back probably to tell me he didn't sell pet clothes but I beat him to it, "Besides, doesn't anyone here know who _I_ am? I am Sarytza Moonlight."

I heard the people begin to whisper, I probably shouldn't have said my name so loud. I ignored them and looked at Jun; he gaped at me. I normally didn't use my name to get stuff but situations like this made it my only choice. My parent's hotels, Luna's Paradise Hotels, were right there next to the Hilton's and not to mention, Luna Airways, and international net of airplanes. If someone didn't want to fly coach or first class in a public airplane, the person could contact the airline and even ask to rent a private plane. I guess I had to admit to myself… I'm rich.

"Of course Miss. Moonlight, take your pick whatever you like. I will personally help you," he stuttered out of his mouth in his excitement.

"I'm not here for me; I know everything about this store. You need to help him," I smirked pointing at Matthew.

Jun's smile faltered a bit before composing and addressing Matthew,

"What would you like, Sir?"

I gave Matthew and encouraging smile that he, of course, didn't return,

"Matthew you can buy anything you want and as much as you want. I'll be over here, checking the woman's area. If you need anything just holler."

I turned away; I guess I could get a couple of stuff for myself as I was waiting. I saw Jun lead Matthew to the men's area. Matthew didn't look too happy but he didn't look like he was going to kill anyone either. I smiled; maybe this was a good idea.

Finally after several hours in which I had picked out a couple of dresses and pretty blouses and Matthew had called for me to see the clothes he had picked, we left the store. I was not going to get into detail of how much I spent because it would sound preposterous.

By now it was two thirty, which gave us enough time to go to Papito's Bistro and eat relaxed just in time for Solomon to pick us up. But as we exited the Mall we were assaulted by media people. I was surprised; this was the first time something like this happened to me. They asked different questions all at once, many revolving around Matthew and how I treated him. Suddenly, Matthew growled at them with ferocity making them stop talking immediately and I quiver in surprise and fear. He stood in front of me,

"Get the hell away!"

If the growl hadn't worked, the way he spoke those words definitely did. The gathered people started to retreat slowly, mumbling how disappointed they were. Matthew grabbed me by the arm and started to drag me away from the receding crowd.

"Where are we going now?" he growled lowly.

"Um, eh, Papito's Bistro on 5th Ave." I replied stuttering.

Without replying, he continued to drag me. The shock was now receding from me and I was more aware of the people staring down at us. We arrived to the bistro and entered. The waitress smiled at me knowingly and beckoned us to follow. She lead us to a table well hidden to the back of the bistro, this was my usual table. We sat down and I threw all the bags to a corner.

"So, Sary what would you and your partner like?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have the usual and, Matthew?" I wasn't sure what to ask for him, should I just ask for blood or what?

"Do you want to see the special menu?" she asked to him, giving her a short shrug as a response.

I sighed; that had been awful,

"Thanks Matthew."

He snorted,

"Don't think that because I helped your sorry little self I'm your so called friend. I was simply evening out after the incident with the girl and that vile woman. I hate to be indebted to someone."

I smiled slightly; it could be counted as progress, right? The waitress came back with a menu for Matthew. He ordered his bloody stuff (no pun intended), when the waitress left I turned to Matthew. I had been curious about a little detail from the accident earlier,

"Hey Matthew, when that 'vile woman' slapped the vampire girl, why didn't it hurt her? I thought vampire skin was hard or something…"

He looked at me calculatingly before answering,

"Yes, our skin is like living marble, the fact that it wasn't like that when the woman hurt her means she is not being fed regularly."

I nodded in understanding. Andri was right when she said the world had changed. I couldn't see why humans would treat them in such a way… My cell phone rang.

"Luna here!" I answered.

"Baby, are you all right? We just saw you on the news! That was horrible what they did attacking you, we are going to sue them honey. Don't you worry!" hollered Mom from the other end of the line.

"Mom, I'm all right. Matthew helped me. Why don't we talk better at home?" I tried to reassure her; I heard her sigh before agreeing to talk at home and bidding her goodbyes.

Matthew shot me a questioning glare, he probably didn't want anyone to know about his little hero stunt though what did he expect he did it in front of the media.

1. Ankle biters – it's a British slang for babies


	9. 8th Candle

Please review! It makes me really happy that many have added my story to their favorite or alert lists but if you review I can see what I need to do better or what you like and dislike. Please and thank you and hope you like this new chapter; it has an angry ending.

-Luna

Disclaimer!!!!

This chapter contains information of the Wicca, facts from the novel The Mists of Avalon and other Arthurian legends. Copyrights to their own.

Right after our meal, we exited the bistro to find Solomon already parked at the entrance. The ride back home was quiet and I had better savor it because I knew that once I arrived at home I'd be attacked by my parents.

As expected, Mom and Dad were at the entrance when Solomon opened my door. They hugged me; I didn't understand, why were they so worried? The media only asked some questions, so yeah, they were fighting to get to me but I was unharmed. Well, the fiasco didn't end there; Mom _hugged_ Matthew as a thank you… key word hugged. He looked like a fish out of water yet didn't make any effort in returning the hug, saying something or throwing Mom off of him. I was shocked but oddly happy. Just then I received a message from Andri: she was asking me to go her house.

"Mom, I know you worry for me but I am fine, Matthew helped me let's leave this in the past," I tried to relax her as I gave my half of the bags to one of the maids, "Now, Andri wants me to go to her house, I'm leaving and I promise to be home by dinner."

Solomon had staid in the car in front of the house almost knowing that I was leaving again. For one reason or another, Matthew left his bags right were he was standing and made a start on my direction.

"No Matthew, I thought you could stay and place up your clothes, you have a side of my closet," I replied walking down the steps, I looked back for a second to see his reaction, I don't know if it was anger or confusion but he looked at me in a different way.

I bided goodbye to my parents and Matthew and closed the door of the car. I explained to Solomon where Andri lived. Her house was relatively close, like mine, it was adjacent to the beach only hers was on the other side of the shore. I wondered briefly to the reasons Andri would have to call me, sure we were best friends and we went to each other's houses a lot but her message was odd. We never call each other; we just appear on each other's house, like for example when she arrived at my house to see me yesterday. As we neared the estate, I wondered if she had found information on my vision, if this was so, Andri had definitely done nothing else than search.

When Solomon opened the door, Andri was already at her door waiting with a knowing smile.

"Miss. Moonlight I will stay around the vicinity as soon as you're ready to leave call me," spoke Solomon getting inside of the car once more.

I climbed up the stairs and hugged Andri; she hugged back and waved at Solomon.

"New driver?" she asked heading inside.

"New vampire," I replied jokingly.

"I shall now call you Vampire stepmother," she joked back.

We both laughed as the two of climbed up the stairs to Andri's room. It was similar to mine only she had a grand piano on the corner near her balcony and her room was filled with the color violet –her favorite color. As we entered, I noticed papers scattered around the room, two of her computers turned on and books. Well, someone's been busy, I thought as I surveyed the room. She entered and turned to me with a fake serious look,

"Well, Miss. Moonlight, I am extremely flattered that you have taken me into your case. At first I believed it would be a very difficult one but against my thoughts I have researched and found mostly everything one needs to know."

I entered right behind her, a faked enthusiasm,

"Really, you have, Detective Andrea Renaldi."

This was our fun pretending but it made me wonder if she really had found everything out.

"Please, Miss. Moonlight come over, I'm sorry but you must sit on the floor," ordered Andri as she sat in the middle of her mess.

I sat with her. She pulled out the papers that had the phrases. Andri turned to me and by the look she had, meant that we were no longer pretending.

"Ok, Sary, you gave your thoughts of these phrases and you weren't far from the truth. Let us begin with the first one, cause it has nothing to do directly with the rest," I nodded to her instructions.

"Sarytza's Trump Card, is your card. I searched tarot, and found that the person for which you are reading always has a special card. So, since you mostly do readings for general situations and not for a single person, this special card is directed to you and it is the key, apparently, for your future," I simply nodded, I knew that already, I studied; she asked me if I had questions and I shook my head.

"After this, I read and re-read the passages but it made no sense to me beyond what you had already scribbled. So I went and studied Wicca, for some reason I was almost 88% sure it had something to do with it," Andri seemed excited about her findings and I couldn't help but notice that all the books had a pentagram, "Do you know about Wiccan history, Sary?"

"Well, I know some things but I can't say I know everything," I replied my curiosity making my mind reel and I noticed Andri grin.

"Ok, several hundred years ago when Christianity was beginning to gain a considerable amount of followers and when Wicca was only 'the old religion' there was said to be an island where the followers of the old religion lived safe from Christians, who were by then cornering them. The island was said to be of unimaginable beauty and untouched nature. This island is seen in many novels of 16th and 17th century and also it is clearly seen in Arthurian legend," Andri pulled out several books from the ones sprawled around the floor.

She opened them in the pages she had marked and showed me the island in different pictures or paintings in the different book. So, what Andri was saying is that the island I saw in my future sight was this island where Old Wiccans lived?

"Now, I searched the name of this legendary island and it is called Avalon. But that isn't all… Avalon means apple in the old Celtic language –the original language of the old religion," she finished.

I understood! The island, the apples… it was the same thing or better the same place. Apples because I knew English and not Celtic but I was referring that the island was in our future. But where was this island, I wondered.

"Amazing! I see, so where is this magnificent island?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I'm sad to say, no one knows. It's not even sure if it's real or if it is just a legend. You see, a woman was picked from the population and she was to be The Lady of the Mists –the island was covered by a magical mist so Christians couldn't see it –this woman was the only one that could open and close the mists so that people could come and go. Supposedly, the last renounced her powers to live with a Christian and so the island was lost forever for there was no Lady of the Mists to open or transfer the power," explained Andri reading over from one of the web pages she had opened.

"I see…" I replied now discouraged, "So if there is no island, why would I say it was in our future?"

"Well, that is a question that only you know how to answer but I can say this; the island will resurface and for that assumption I have your scar as evidence," Andri replied showing me both a book and a page in her other computer, "Here, in this book, says that the women who became priestesses for the Goddess were gently cut on their forehead with an upside crescent moon shape to show her status and here is a picture of what history shows could have been the marking and your scar. It's 87.4% same."

I was amazed, how come I didn't know all this? The scar looked so alike that it actually made me think it could be possible but why… why me? Goose bumps appeared on my skin and I felt my tarot once again pulse. I pulled out a random card and got the Wheel of Fortune, go figure, if it isn't fate. Andri saw this and smirked, she think she's clever now huh? But my satire thoughts were stopped when I accidentally read the passages I had written a day ago.

"Andri, I understand. Avalon was there to protect the old religion from Christians because they meant harm to those people. In three years vampires will mean harm to humans so the island will resurface to protect and the fact that it's not protecting vampires at the moment means that they will treat us far worse that we do them. It is the way of the Mother Goddess… but why me, Andri? I'm not special," I replied talking as everything clicked in my mind.

"Perhaps, your Goddess believes otherwise," reassured me Andri gripping my shoulders.

"But what about other people, people that are not Wiccan?" I asked fully knowing that Andri didn't have the answers but I had to ask.

She shrugged her shoulders but smiled at me reassuringly. I knew that if I was given the power to save I wouldn't think twice to what their religion or political stature was. Andri noticed my change of mood, even my eyes were beginning to glaze with unshed tears. Andri stood up and offered me her hand, which I took it uncertain of what we were going to do. Linking arms with me, she guided me downstairs to the terrace where she asked Patricia, one of the maids, for two frappes. We sat on the long chairs that facing the ocean and the now setting sun.

"Sary I got some good news. I wanted to ask you to come with me to Alaska next week," she spoke to me cheerfully clearly trying to erase the mood; I went with it and looked at her oddly.

"Andri we got school next week," I replied skeptically/

"Yes, BUT… Princess Cruises© gave me the opportunity to work on their Diamond Princess for a week instead of six months as their piano entertainment in one of their lounges," she squealed in delight.

"All right, that's wonderful Andri but I don't see where I fit in the boat. School will excuse you for working but not me," I replied a little discouraged, Alaska sounded wonderful at the moment.

"Oh, darling but you fit in the boat! I _obviously_ accepted the job BUT… I told them they had to take my singer too," Andri replied smirking just as Patricia brought us our drinks.

I gawked at her, did she just say singer? Let's get something straight… Andri is internationally known for playing the piano in fact she had three CDs and she has given eight concerts worldwide including Japan, England, Italy (for the Pope) and China. It was because of the beautiful music she played that my parents wanted me to play and though Andri encouraged me, I sucked at the piano –it simply wasn't my thing. Now, one thing I love to do is sing. Usually that was left for bathing and beach moments, no one knew of my ability to sing, that is until Andri decided to barge into my bathroom when I was taking a bath and thus she heard me. After that, she decided to try my soprano voice –as she had called it –with her piano; the combination of my voice with her piano was amazing. It was so the melody that we created that I was featured in three of her songs on her last CD and she brought me as a guest to her last concert in Paris. All of that had been well over six months ago and after it; my voice was no longer heard outside said bathroom.

"Come on, Sary! You can't say no… after all, I already signed the contract," she smirked at me taking a sip of her frappe.

I sighed, when Andri wanted something she wouldn't stop until she got it. I nodded but reminded her that I had to talk it over with my parents. I thought of the ordeal, a week in Alaska, relaxing, enjoying myself, away from school and Matthew could get some freedom… wait! No _pets _allowed in cruises.

"Andri, I suppose I'd have to leave Matthew home right?" I asked feeling sad of the fact that Matthew would be once again seen as the pet.

"I –being the wonderful friend I am –asked the line if we could bring him and they accepted with just the thought of having me in their ship! So yeah, Matthew is going or at least could go," she replied once again.

Andri had this all figured out, she must definitely want this to happen. She pulled out some papers and showed them to me. There was one containing the songs we were to perform and the night in which we would. Another held information on our boarding passes and all. She laughed at my face, looking through all of the papers.

"Hey, Sary, it's 7:10. Your parents must be expecting you for dinner," Andri informed me, making me gasp. When did it get so late? I pulled out my Iphone and dialed Solomon to inform him that I was ready to head home.

We got up and headed to the door, just then Andri's mom and her little brother entered. Both greeted me, especially Andri's brother Jake, who hugged me dearly.

"So, we've got to meet this week after school to practice those songs. I'm giving you time for you to practice and memorize," instructed Andri as Solomon pulled up the driveway. I hugged her goodbye and got inside. It was now 7:15 leaving me with only fifteen minutes to get to dinner.

To get my parents' permission I had to look extremely excited not that I wasn't but I had to overdo it. We arrived at my house and I went in with a wide smile directly to the dining room. Mom and Dad sat waiting for the food to arrive; the dining room was as big as all the others were, with a table for 16 people, a wall lined with windows and a fireplace. I entered with a big grin,

"Mommy Daddy have I got news for you! Andri is going to be working for Princess Cruises but she got me as her singer!"

The shock was full blown on my parents' faces, just then Bella along with other minor cooks brought in the food; I sat down across from Mom at Dad's left hand. Bella had made chicken fettuccini with Alfredo sauce, raspberry chipotle salad, bread, potato salad and white rice. Mom and Dad took their napkins and placed it neatly on their lap their saucer big eyes never leaving my form; I followed suit and did the same.

"Tell us, Luna, what is all this you're so excited about," requested my mother taking some of their food.

I explained them Andri's plans, I explained she had already signed the contract and where we would be going, how much time and the fact that even Matthew could come. Both of them seemed excited when I spoke of everything, although Dad seemed a little discouraged that I wasn't playing the piano, in the end they had allowed me to go and Mom was excited enough to tell me she was going to accompany me winter clothes shopping as if I didn't have winter clothes.

After dinner, I climbed up the stairs excitedly; I hope Matthew would be happy too. Upon entering I found said vampire boy laying on my bed watching TV. I took s deep breath and entered,

"Hey Matthew!"

He looked at me as if I had grown three heads but said nothing and turned back to his movie.

"Did you place all the clothes in the closet?" I asked nicely as I threw off my shoes. He nodded in reply but continued to stare at the movie.

I jumped on my bed making him bounce and glare at me,

"WE are going to Alaska next week, how does that sound?"

This time he did turn to me, lifting an elegant slim eyebrow at my grinning face. I noticed his questioning stare so I explained the situation.

"So, Andri and I are going to perform and the cruise line accepted a pet onboard," I explained still smiling unaware of my mistake in vocabulary. In the blink of an eye, Matthew had me against the wall an iron grip on my neck and his hissing face inches away from mine. I gasped for breath while trying to rip his hand from my neck but failed miserably. We both heard the Cricket beeping and while I was panicking, he ignored it.

"Don't ever address me or speak of me as a pet again," she sneered inches away from me, I nodded feeling faint just then the Cricket took effect and the sound filled the room. As always, the sound didn't affect me but Matthew immediately let go of me and I fell to the floor. I gasped for air as I'm laying on the floor, slowly I lifted my sight to Matthew to see him cringing on the floor grasping his head in pain. I debated on speaking the passwords to stop the sound it wasn't because I was angry but the words assigned to his collar were likely to make him more angry.

"Good boy," I instructed my voice hoarse.

The sound stopped and silence filled the room. Slowly I sat up, just as my Iphone began to ring. Pet control was calling, I had forgotten today the Pet Control would commence work; these people would monitor collars of all vampires, every time one would take action a call is made making sure the owner was safe.

"Hello," I answered trying to sound as good as I could.

"Good Evening, Miss. Moonlight, this is a distress signal response, the Cricket of Vampire Pet 00003 full name Matthew has just been activated, were you or someone harmed?" the operator asked, I thought heard Matthew growl hearing her from where he was sitting though I didn't turn to see, I was very much scared at the moment.

"No, I'm well. No one was harmed, thank you for calling," I replied hoping she would accept it and hung up.

"I'm seeing here that this Cricket had been activated several times before. Would you like our VPTT to take action with him?" she asked me once again

"I don't even know what that is but no, thank you," I replied getting irritated; my eyes never went up from my ocean blue carpet.

"VPTT stands for Vampire Pet Taming Team; basically it's an added service that comes with every Cricket. What the VPTT does is that tames the vampire with levels of training and punishment fit for the individual pet. Would you like the service?" insisted the operator, this time I was sure I heard him growl but by now, my fear had been replaced by anger.

"No, thank you Ma'am, I can handle my own PET," I replied harshly placing emphasis on the word pet and without waiting for a reply I hung up.

Without looking at Matthew, I stood up and headed for my bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door, all I did was head straight for the mirror and look at the now red bruises on my neck. I was aware that he was standing at the door but I didn't look at him, I just kept staring at my reflection. For a split second I looked at his reflection, I saw his dark face still glaring at me; I felt like crying from anger but I didn't let myself, that would show weakness to him.

"Leave," I commanded my voice being strained trying not to falter.

"Excuse me," he replied his tone a bit obnoxious.

I turned to him, glaring and took a few steps towards him,

"I said leave. It isn't that hard to comprehend, there are nine bedrooms in this house, I think you could find one for you to spend the night."

"You are actually throwing me out of my room. You can't just throw me out, I'm the Prince of Vampires," Matthew replied his tone sounding humorous and sardonic.

"No. I'm throwing you of _my_ room and just for you to know you're no prince… at least not anymore. Here and now, you are just a pet and you better get started on accepting the idea because I'm trying to treat you as I do Mrs. Velandre and Solomon but this isn't working so as long as you behave this way, I'm going to behave as your _owner_."

Matthew stood from his leaning position and made movement to come to me but I smirked and chuckled dryly,

"What are you going to do? The same stunt you did a while ago. I'm prepared now, and I'm not your friend anymore so I'll do what I must and at the moment I have two options: one, three words that only I know and that collar will activate or I could always call Pet Control and have them send the VPTT, which I'm sure you know what it stands for. Now be a good boy and leave my bed room."

Matthew growled ferociously at me but I stayed put, hiding my fear deep within my skin and glaring at him indifferently. He took the nearest object –which happened to be my IHome and threw it my way but to the side, he was only trying to invoke fear. Matthew turned and slammed the door as he left; I swore he dislocated the hinges. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I walked back to my room, deciding on hearing the CD Andri had given me but there was a knock on the door and soon after Mrs. Velandre entered, her face filled with worry.

"Miss. Moonlight, are you harmed?" she asked her French accented voice screeching with worry.

"I'm fine. Though, I turned evil and half for a minute there, now I feel awful," I replied sadly placing in the CD on my stereo.

"Luna," Mrs. Velandre called making me turn immediately, she never called me Luna, "You did the right thing. He's not a bad person, he's just lost and uncertain. You should keep in mind that he had everything and more and now he has nothing. Not that I'm justifying him, just look at your neck; this is no way to treat a Lady human or not."

Mrs. Velandre left the room and next second she was next to me with a cold compress, she pulled me to the bathroom once more and I was shocked to see the bruises now turning an ugly green with purple.


	10. 9th Candle

Hello!!! I had lots of fun typing this candle. You are either going to love it or hate it completely. Though the end marks the beginning of a character. Review please!!!!! ~Luna

Mrs. Velandre looked at me with worry through the mirror, still placing the compress on my bruised neck,

"You weren't using my charm, were you?"

"I didn't think it was necessary all the time. I'd never imagine that he would attack me that way," I replied looking down with shame.

Mrs. Velandre guided me back to my room where she sat me on the bed and gently leaned me back against the pillows, the compress never leaving its place. Slowly my eyelids began falling and the tiredness consumed me.

When I opened my eyes again, the clock read 2:30am. My room was really quiet without the music I used to sleep but it didn't really strike me as odd seeing as I had fallen asleep earlier. I got up wanting some water, I could've asked for someone to bring it up but I didn't want to bother anyone. The sound of my door opening echoed around the empty house. I walked down the the several flights of stairs, making my way to the kitchen without a sound. Arriving at the kitchen without a problem, I took a glass and filled it with water. I drank slowly as I watched random things in the kitchen. The house looked bigger without the maids running around cleaning, without the sweet smell of Bella's cooking and the sound of the gardeners hollering to one another. Once done, I placed the empty glass on the counter where in the morning the maids would clean. I made my way back to my room, for some reason I felt too awake and the thought of sleep didn't appeal to me much. I took the first step on the staircase and my barefoot made contact with something liquid.

My face contorted at the gross feeling as I curiously wondered what the substance was. Yet I didn't have much time to think it over because next thing I knew two strong arms had made their way around my waist. They pulled me against a build body and I felt the person's warm breath against my neck. My immediate thought was a burglar but then again to get inside this house with all the cameras, guards and alarms was nearly impossible.

"Now, now Princess, no scream no bite, do scream and I do bite," instructed the person nuzzling against my hair, I knew that voice and placed a face on my captor –Matthew.

I felt weak for some reason, nothing like what I felt earlier today. My body was trembling, he never placed a hand over my mouth so I could've screamed, Mrs. Velandre or Solomon would be there before he could do anything but my body didn't respond to any command. Slowly I moved my hand to my neck, making Matthew chuckle.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked me holding my charm in front of my face, "Well, you won't be needing it anymore," with that said he crushed it in his hand.

My eyes widened and I unconsciously let out a small whimper. He cooed me holding me tighter, his face coming down from my hair and into my exposed neck. My breathing increased, somehow I was thankful I wasn't facing him or I would've been worse. At the moment, all I did was look up the staircase and pray that someone would come down. We didn't move at all, he was just nuzzling against my neck and breathing as if I was the most divine incense in the world. The liquid I had previously stepped on had made its way down the last step and reached my feet once more. Matthew's hands moved up my waist and beneath my shirt, I screamed in my head, and I was sure the tears would come now.

"Please don't," I whispered grabbing his hands with mine. For a moment, I thought he would comply, for he stopped moving them and I breathed deep silently thankful. Though, I should've known better. Next thing I knew his hands were enveloping me completely. I screamed and as promised, he bit down on my neck, making me scream louder. I could feel my blood leaving me, my heart rate increased and the tears were unstoppable. I yelled for help, but Matthew growled and bit harder making the pain almost unbearable. I wondered what had triggered this, was he still mad at the pet comment? Did he have to go so far? I manage to question Mrs. Velandre's and my parent's location in my pain crazy mind but an answer never came, yet a solution came to my mind.

"Vindico Sin," ¹ I hollered trying to break free from his grasp; those were the two words needed to activate the collar, normally I wouldn't have used them but I was desperate and he was crazy.

I waited for his pain to come, for him to let go of me but that never happened, he simply stopped biting to chuckle at me.

"Baby, that doesn't work anymore," Matthew replied to me before licking off the blood on my neck.

I had to think of a way to immobilize him even if just for a second, just enough for me to call the Pet Control or get my parents. Thinking fast on something irrational, I turned to look at him his arms had never let go of me. As expected, Matthew was smirking triumphal at me, my blood dripped from the sides of his mouth and his eyes glinted dangerously in the darkness of the room. I was sure he knew I was scared, was this to prove me wrong when I said I was the owner. Getting back on escaping more that feeling sorry for myself, I got on my tiptoes and before Matthew had a chance to ask I crashed my lips on his. His body immediately tensed before slowly relaxing again. He kissed back forcefully and more tears fell when he brutally bit down on my lip. Once I was sure he was relaxed, I simply kneed him right between the legs with all the strength I could muster, vampire or no vampire he was still a man. Matthew let go of me and I didn't think twice on running up the stairs, but as I was finishing that flight I regretted it. There, lying on the floor, were Clarissa and Beth. Their faces contorted in pain and shock while their ripped out necks were bleeding ferociously, their blood making its way down the stairs and previously to my bare feet. As a reaction, my body jerked in revulsion. Nausea instantly dominating me yet I continued running.

This is the moment where my mind started making me see things; I saw the shadows of the house become deeper and the feeling of being watched never subsided. It never occurred to me –for my mind was deep in turmoil –that Matthew had already gotten up and was stalking me in my shadows. I ran instinctively to Mom and Dad's room, I felt lost and I needed the safety only a parent can give. The room was both quiet and dark nothing unusual.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I whimpered lowly trying to awake them without frightening them from the beginning, though I continued trembling nonstop. On the table next to me (in the entrance hallway to the actual bedroom) was the phone. I took it and pushed the talk button hoping to get Pet Control fast but the dead tone received me mockingly. I threw it on the ground angrily before walking further into the room. I stopped in my tracks, taking a deep breath I gagged –it smelt like death. Did death even have a smell? I didn't know but at the same time I did. My heart thumped inside of me at an alarming rate.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled in a whisper trying at the same time to find the light switch, I was desperate. Finally, I had found the switch and pulled on it. To my heart's slim hope, my parents lay normally in bed; Dad having an arm around Mom while they slept contently in their warm comfortable bed without worries. I sighed in relief and a small almost invisible smile formed on my bruised lips. I neared them eager to tell them the problem, and then everything would be resolved. Dad would just get up, call the guards, move the police, the Pet Control; they would catch Matthew and charge him with high treason for killing Beth and Clarisse. I would never have to see him again and as for me, I would be taken to the hospital for a checkup for the bite and afterwards I'd go to Alaska and continue my life without any memories of this horrific night or the one who caused it. I shook mom's shoulders but she didn't respond, my heart once again ripping. I gulped and shook her again, nothing.

"Mom! Wake up, please!" I pleaded with despair, moving to sit next to her to try to awake her, yet she didn't, the only movement –cause by myself as I shook her –was that her hair fell backwards revealing two distinct holes on her neck.

My tears went down my cheeks again; I turned to my dad and found the vampire's bite on his neck too. I cried and cried and cried, crazy and disoriented I ran out of the room not paying attention to where I was running. First, Clarissa, Beth, now Mom, and Dad, it was possible he had killed everyone in the house. He was toying with me, torturing me, letting me see that he was in control now, not me. Suddenly, my bare feet made contact with the same liquid that had covered my feet earlier, I didn't want to think of what it was or better, who it belonged to, yet I –in the state I was in –slipped on the liquid form on the ground and fell down the stairs. It didn't give me time to register it, I simply felt myself falling and next thing I knew I was rolling down the stairs, the edges piercing through my body making the pain come sporadically in different places, I was dizzy by the rolling but my dizziness ate me away when my head smacked against one of the steps. Finally, I arrived at the end floor; I was in too much pain to even try to get up. I felt blood accumulate in my mouth, the metallic like taste filling my taste buds, I opened my mouth to let it flow out, last thing I wanted was blood in my mouth. At the moment, the thoughts of just lying here, falling asleep and wait until Matthew decided to kill me off seemed just about right. However, I didn't feel like dying, slowly I blinked a couple of times to see if things had slowed down to a stop. Thankfully they had, I saw the small pool of blood on my lips and the awkward position I had fallen to. I wondered if I had broken anything, I wondered if Matthew was watching me, laughing, then sighed he probably was. I sat up slowly; nothing seemed to hurt more than the flesh wounds. I got up completely and had to hold myself up; apparently, my body wasn't going to take much more of this. Suddenly and almost out of nowhere, Matthew was standing in front of me, holding my frail body frame up. How I was going to get past him again, I didn't know but I wasn't going to stay. He bent down and licked away the blood that was running down my chin and lips; I scrunched my eyes closed in disgust. He then moved to my ear whispering,

"Run."

I looked at him uncertain, the first time in the whole night that I had looked at him in the eyes. He disappeared right there, but I didn't stay wondering, if not took out running the best I could; always having to grab something before I fell from lack of coordination, body help and the dizziness that was eating me away in my insides. In my almost crazed state, I entered Mom and Dad's Study locking the door behind me. I stared at the door thinking that Matthew would just blow it off, jump inside and grab me. However, it was my mistake to watch the door instead of the glass wall behind me. The instant I turned a shriek escaped my lips, on the other side of the glass was Mrs. Velandre, looking at me weakly a worried smile on her lips just at it had been hours earlier when Matthew attacked me. I quickly ran over to her, pressing my hand against the cold glass where she placed hers, she was the first person I saw alive that didn't want me dead or at least toying with me.

"Titi, I'm so scared," I cried, the tears freefalling down my cheeks; I was aware that I sounded childish but I didn't care, the fear was far much, "Matthew… he- he- he bit me, titi, and he killed Mom and Dad!"

Mrs. Velandre nodded understandingly, her sad smile still in place. She seemed to be in pain herself, I knew she couldn't do anything against her prince not even to protect me but being at least in her presence gave a much needed sense of safety. For a moment, I wondered why she was on the other side of the glass and not inside the house but those thought fled when she turned back and then back at me. She looked at me in such a worry that it worried me to no end, I read her lips as she hollered for me to run. I was stuck in place shaking my head, how could this be happening? We were fine earlier, I had gone to the Mall with Matthew and we had helped each other and then I planned on taking him to Alaska and all was fine but now it seemed my happy go-lucky life had made a drastic change to the worse. I felt cornered and trapped –helpless.

She hollered at me to run once again and this time my body reacted, I ran to the door but the sound of snarling halted me to a stop. I turned around and everything seemed to go slow just for me to watch in gruesome detail. My brain simply registered Matthew's body colliding with Mrs. Velandre's. The impact was so strong that the glass shattered and both entered the room. I fell with the impact and slowly crawled backwards and away from both the exit door and Matthew. His body was still latched to Mrs. Velandre's; I couldn't see well what neither of them were doing but I distinctively heard Matthew's snarls and growls. Mrs. Velandre looked at him with pure rage before looking rather surprised and then she looked at me sadly before mutely telling my once again to run. Mrs. Velandre let out a sound that I couldn't describe but it sent a shiver down my spine and made the hairs of the back of my neck stood up. Matthew took a step away from her and her body fell limply to the floor a pool of watery blood pilling around her body. He watched her scrutinizing before letting fall something out of his hand. I quickly looked at the floor and regretted it. The nausea returned to my body but this time I couldn't hold it in, I puked right there, the sound making Matthew turn to me, I think… I didn't look I was too busy trying to erase the images off of my mind because what Matthew had thrown to the floor was nothing else than Mrs. Velandre's ripped out heart.

When I had emptied my stomach's continents, I looked up to Matthew to see him still standing in front of Mrs. Velandre's corpse though he was looking at me. He didn't seem so composed anymore; there were three deep scratch marks along his left cheek, coming from the back of the cheek up to the edge of his lips. His shirt was ripped and shredded.

Slowly almost tauntingly, he neared me, this time I wasn't running away. I didn't have anything left in me, and I was proud; if I was going down I wasn't going to be thrown down running. He grabbed me by the arms with great care almost lovingly. I was so scared my breathing came in short gasps and my heart wanted to break its cage. Matthew hugged me tightly but with care if I didn't know better I'd say he didn't want to make me fell more pain; then he lowered himself to my lips again and kissed me. This kiss contrary to the one shared before was warm, soft and caring; of course, I didn't kiss back no matter how loving it felt I'd be kissing my parents' killer. When he broke away, he gripped my arms just a little tighter and pushed me out the window. I didn't notice I was falling until I felt that sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach just like a rollercoaster ride. He stood there, at the edge of the window watching how I fell from the second floor. I closed my eyes just after seeing the starry night sky and my body made contact with the cool pool water.

I gasped for air and opened my eyes wide. I couldn't believe it! Just then, as I was thinking over all that happened, Clarissa, Lisa and Beth entered my room with today's breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss. Sarytza. It's currently 8:30am," greeted Clarissa as Lisa placed my breakfast but I didn't even look at it. The nauseating nightmare I had experienced was still vividly replaying in my mind.

Before Lisa could tell me what was on the plate I asked them to take it away.

"Do you feel sick?" asked Lisa taking the tray away once more.

"No, I'm just not hungry," I replied getting up, "Though could you bring me some ginger ale?"

Beth nodded and left, Lisa following suit with the tray of food. Clarissa eyes me suspiciously,

"Your mother is waiting for you."

I looked at her oddly, as I made my way to the bathroom, thinking a nice cold bath would sooth my mind and body. Clarissa sighed smiling,

"You two are going to Victoria's Secret to buy your clothes for your Alaska trip."

I awed in remembrance. I climbed inside of the bathtub and ran the water. I sighed contently at the cool water running over my body. Though when I opened my eyes again, my mind played a trick an instead of seeing the water I saw blood coming down the faucet. Trying to calm myself, I closed my eyes again and opened them, happy to see water again. Fifteen minutes later I came out a got clothed. I had to dress a little better today because I was going with Mom so I got a long grey blouse with some black leggings.

My ginger ale was waiting for me on my nightstand next to Lula; for noticing my jellyfishes, I remembered I had to buy more food for them. I drank it down slowly, while grabbing my purse and placing my bangs to hid the healing cut on my forehead. I headed downstairs and unconsciously smiled when I saw the maids running around and Mrs. Velandre playing the piano at the lobby.

"Miss. Moonlight, good morning! How do you do?" greeted Mrs. Velandre cheerfully looking at my better-looking make-up covered neck that held Mrs. Velandre's charm. I didn't reply, I just stared at her grinning. She smiled back a little uncertain before getting up, offering herself to bring my mother.

I couldn't stop smiling, I was so glad of having everyone back safe and sound. I watched the pool and the cleaners through the glass door as I waited for mom to come . I heard the footsteps and turned around with a cheerful smile, I was more excited of seeing my mother alive and breathing,

"Ready to go?"

Yet my smile fell down to a frown when I saw Matthew on the small stairs instead of my mother. I didn't know how I was to act, I just had a nightmare where he killed everyone. We locked eyes and didn't break away. My heart picked up its pace if only a little. For the oddest of reasons, he was all I could see at the moment. I remembered the way his fangs had pierced my neck without remorse and then I remember the way he kissed me just before throwing me out the window. A knowing look graced his features, while mine were decorated with question. Mother entered the room accompanied by Mrs. Velandre, the both stared at us s why still held our gazes locked.

"Excuse me dears," interrupted my mother to which I replied with a simple yes without breaking my lock with Matthew, "We should get going. Ivelisse will be accompanying us."

I simply nodded in understanding our gazes never moving from each other. Mrs. Velandre watched us with interest, wondering internally what had happened to create this atmosphere between us.

"So…" interrupted my mother once again eyes darting between Matthew and me, "Ready to go, Luna?"

_I nodded and this time broke our gazes to move to the door. Mom and Mrs. Velandre walked before me to the door and were out the door by the time I was passing beside Matthew. He hadn't moved nor his gaze._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered to me as I brushed past him. Those two words made me look back him with astonishment. Matthew didn't turn to me but I knew he was looking at me through the reflection of the glass door. I smiled lightly; I guess he was apologizing for the attack before going to bed._

_"Yeah," I replied lightly as I turned and walked out of the house. _

_I was out the door before I could hear him finish,_

_"…for everything."_

_See, I had no idea about it and I would never find out. In my nightmare when I had cried for help I had done it for real, Matthew had arrived to my side in less than a second. He saw my pain contorted face and from there on saw through my expressions my whole _nightmare. He had heard me when I told Mrs. Velandre that he had killed my parents, he saw my body quiver and my tears fall down my cheeks. Somehow, through his resentful mind –not to say heart –it pained him to see he was the source of all that unconscious pain. Matthew was never a bad person nor what humans may consider an evil vampire. Simply circumstances led him to be how he was now, because before this he would have never even dreamt of hitting woman, human or vampire. Seeing through my nightmare the monster he had become shamed him, even more when he was aware all I had ever done was try to help him, to befriend_ him… to defend him, and he was pushing all his anger and recent to the person that was less blamable. _

Matthew didn't move from his position until he heard the car sped off. He promised himself, that at least with me he would never be that monster again_._

_Vindico Sin – vindico means punish in Latin. Sin is well a sin so together it would mean punish the sin. _


	11. 10th Candle

_Hi! _Wow double digits!!! I didn't think I'd get this far. I realize this one is late since I told some of you it would be posted on Wednesday but I started working and it has become quite hard to write.

I'm not really happy with this chapter, because I'm not personally sure if I got Matthew's character correct after his personal change but I hope its good enough. Any thoughts and critics are welcome. Enjoy!

Mom, Mrs.Velandre and I had so much fun. We spent the whole morning at Victoria Secret, buying clothes_, _trying random things and buying 'till our heart's content; they had no store policies against Mrs. Velandre (pet policies) or maybe it was just because we were with her, like back at the Mall with Matthew. Around midday, we ate lunch at our hotel's restaurant. Theyhad offered Mrs. Velandre the special menu, though she declined it saying she wasn't hungry but I had the feeling the real reason was that she didn't want to eat in front of us. After eating, Mom parted ways from Mrs. Velandre and I, she had an appointment with Dad concerning the expansions of Luna Hotels (though personally, I don't know how much expandedcould it become seeing as it was already international) while Mrs. Velandre and I headed h_ome,_ I had school the tomorrow and I had to practice Andri's songs. I arrived home and darted to my room to start practicing. I placed on the CD and started singing, my soprano voice filling the house, though I was unaware of the pair of eyes that watched me from my closet. Andri came over later that afternoon, she got so happy when she saw me singing. We practiced for a little longer before going to the movie room to watchSlumdog Millionaire. Andri left around seven and I decided to get a bath before doing my Pre-Calculus homework. I knew I was unconsciously stalling the inevitable dreaded homework but I couldn't help but to try, I disliked Pre-Calculus or at least the topic we're covering at the moment_._

Beth brought up my dinner, seeing as Mom and Dad hadn't arrived yet –I knew they weren't comingfor the night, like they mostly did when they had a meeting of some sort. I was sitting on my desk with my plate of homemade Chinese rice with pepper steak and some egg rolls trying, but failing miserably, to solve the functions of graphics. Normally, I was good in math butthe moment the teacher presented functions, my brain quit the job. From that point on, I have been struggling with the class. That's why lately I try to stall the homework.

I gave out a frustrated sigh as I slammed the bowl on the desk while getting up to call Beth. I wasn't hungry anymore, I was simply frustrated and angry maybe I should get a tutor before the nun back at school plants a permanent F on my forehead along with a free ticket to Purgatoryas she says. As I called for Beth, Matthew came out of the closet (1), I wondered when he had gone in and why was he coming out now for I had no patience for him at the moment. He looked at me strangely before walking over to my bed and throwing himself on it. I gaveBeth the half-eaten food tray apologizing to her for not eating and asking her to pass my apologies to Bella inthe kitchen. I sat on my desk once again, this time feeling the unwavering stare of Matthew on the backof my head making it harder to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" I heard Matthew ask butI didn't turn to him.

_"_Pre-Calculus homework," I replied shortly continuing to scribble down the equations.

_There was a sudden silence in the room, I was curious as to what he was doing because he hadn't turned on the TV or the stereo. I looked up and saw his foggy reflection on the crystals of the window. Matthew was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Shaking my head, I turned back to my homework, twenty-five exercises and I was still at the second one without knowing if the first one was good. I heard shuffling in the room; next thing I knew Matthew was hovering over me, I cringed and instinctively threw my arms over my head. I heard Matthew sigh before picking up my notebook. _

_"I… can help you… with this…" Matthew struggled to offer, as he surveyed my homework._

_I looked at him skeptically, Matthew offering to help a human. There had to be a catch, he just wasn't like that… but I needed help. I weighted it in my mind: the angry nun or the PMSing Matthew. I might just take Matthew cause I didn't have any charm that would shy away nuns. _

_"O…k… I guess," I replied still eyeing him skeptically, I think he caught my look cause he sighed again while pulling on the second chair. He seemed to be sighing too much. _

_Matthew took a paper and began explaining functions. He was really good at it, but I guess that was to be expected for he had probably lived far longer than I. He explained me the process, why it was that way and their uses in daily life. I was amazed surprised even. It wasn't until he verified all my homework that he __allowed__ me to get up and stretch. I think he should take the position of Sister Esther as Math teacher. I laughed at the thought of Matthew as teacher –I even imagined him with a long sleeved flannel button up shirt, geeky glasses, a scapular and the nun's coif and veil–I fell down on the bed laughing, earning a questioning glare from the vampire. _

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me still glaring at me.

Holding my stomach in pain, I looked at him with tear-filled eyes stifling my giggles,

"Nothing."

Matthew glared at me again before getting up from my desk to move and sit at the bottom of my bed. I turned on my TV; it was currently nine-thirty. Searching the guide, I decided to watch Animal Planet. Matthew almost precautious, laid back to watch the program as well,

"You should eat something…"

I twisted my face in both curiosity and skepticism. He was being too concern and too nice too fast, and it worried me.

"Uhm, I ate, remember?" I replied without looking at him.

"No, I saw you move the food inside the bowl and then call your human servant to pick it up without eating it," Matthew replied smartly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter I wasn't hungry," I replied getting aggravated by his nagging and I admit that my tone was a tab bit angry.

Matthew growled lowly before getting up and exiting my room. I sighed in discontent, first time he was being at least trying to be nice and I had to mess it up by being rude. I pondered on the possibility of being just defensive over the nightmare I had. Suddenly, though, Matthew barged inside again, carrying a tray of food. Confusedly, I sat up to look at him better.

Matthew placed the tray in front of me anything but kindly. I unconsciously smiled, I wasn't sure if it was because of the concern his actions showed or because of the strange array of food in the tray. He had brought me: three egg rolls, a warm cookie, an apple, a muffin, a pepperoni Hot Pocket, a box of Oreos and Ice Cream. He placed a glass of water on the tray and looked at me expectantly. If he expected me to eat all this, he was wrong.

I took the Hot Pocket and bit down a bit to see if it was too hot or too cold –it was just right. I ate it, watching my show fully aware of Matthew's unwavering stare. It felt weird, the fact that someone was staring as I ate. Next, I grabbed the cookie and munched at it, this time he took his stare away and sat at the bottom of the bed once more.

"See, you _were_ hungry," Matthew commented without looking back at me.

I glared at the back of his head –I hated the fact that he was right and now he was shoving it at my face –before answering,

"No, I had to eat it because somehow the look you were giving me told me that if I didn't you would've shoved it down my throat."

Matthew staid quiet making me smirk in triumph but I should've known that the previous Prince of Vampires wasn't going to lose. Matthew twisted his torso to look at me with a smug look,

"Yet alas I didn't shove it, you ate it on your own, besides I never said anything about forcing you."

Glaring at him playfully, I gulped down the glass of water just as the show ended, signaling that it was now ten, time for me to go to bed.

"Matthew, could you please take the tray to the kitchen?" I asked him nicely, if he declined, I could always call Beth or Lisa.

Without answering me, he got up, took the tray and left. Taking advantage of the time alone, I got up and entered my bathroom, to do my nightly routine. Once out, I noticed Matthew was lying in my bed but not only that, my surround sound was on and playing Andri's first CD (piano music) and the bed covers were pulled down. I tilted my head in confusion; if this was Matthew's behavior change then it is far beyond the worry state. I fell asleep fairly quickly, but thinking only on Mathew's sudden kindness… even if it was only a little.

At six o' clock, Beth, Lisa and Clarissa entered my room; going through the process of opening my windows to the upcoming sunshine, powering off my music and bringing me my breakfast. Today's breakfast consisted of, Strawberry and kiwi scones, scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese and grapes with orange juice and coffee. Unlike weekends where I took my time enjoying my food, reading the newspaper and watching TV, on weekdays I had to eat fast to get ready.

Without questioning Matthew's location, I finished my breakfast, taking only half an hour to eat, and got up to all my things. Around an hour later, I was dressed in my school uniform –a black plaited skirt to my knees, a white button up shirt and a black blazer all topped with a red tie –had done my make-up and my hair and was currently walking down the stairs with my messenger bag right at my side.

I vaguely wondered how my _catholic_ school would deal with the new vampire pet thing, I mean after all, even after their existence was proved, Christians still didn't approve of them and claimed them both evil and demonic. I arrived at the entrance where Mrs. Velandre, Laurent, Solomon and Matthew waited for me; a vampire committee, poor Laurent. I giggled lightly at my thoughts.

"Good morning, Miss. Sarytza. How do you do?" asked Laurent smiling kindly to me.

"I'm very good, thank you. Happy to have slept better than yesterday," I replied smiling at all four, but didn't notice Matthew's eye slit just a second.

"Well, little Miss. Sarytza, I shall be taking you to school today, so why don't we set on our way before you end up being late?" beckoned Solomon as he opened the door for me.

"Yes, of course!" I exclaimed, giving my goodbyes to the resting three.

I entered the blue BMW and waved goodbye as the car sped away. In a matter of minutes, we were in the front of my school, many other students gathering up to the insides of the building. I exited my car bidding my goodbyes to Solomon and headed inside the gates. I stopped in my tracks.

Many students –all dispersed in the wide greenery of the school's front garden – walked with beautiful people dressed in a different school uniform with collars at their neck. Calculatingly I watched them before starting my walk back inside the building. Andri ran up to me eyes wide and shock filled face,

"Sary, can you see this? Most of the students have vamp pets!"

I looked at her, nodding slowly, I couldn't believe they could bring them just like that to a Catholic School.

"And you haven't seen anything… Mother Superior Catherine has one too!" informed me Andri pulling on me to drag me, probably, to Mother Superior Catherine.

I was shocked that Mother Superior Catherine would have a vampire; I mean, a weekend ago, she was blabbering on about how vile vampires were, demonic evil and any other degrading word she could find to bestow on them. Passing by the hallways, being pulled by Andri but able to see the growing quantity of students with pets, I was growing edgy making me for a fleeting moment wish to have Matthew at my side but I knew he wouldn't come and second I hadn't bought the apparent new vampire pet uniform.

Andri and I arrived to the Office of Mother Superior and though we didn't enter –first cause she didn't like me, second, because it would be rude –we both watched her through the glass of the door. Next to Mother Superior Catherine, who was sitting on her grand chair behind her desk –was a young red headed girl no older than thirteen. The girl, beautiful in an unspeakable way, stood next to her with the new vampire uniform and a coif and veil characteristic of a nun, her face held an expression of void emotion. Andri pulled me away, I felt so sad seeing that girl, tied to Mother Superior by an impalpable force. The bell rang making us run to our class on the fourth floor.

We arrived just as Sister Maryanne was standing to begin. Andri and I apologized for arriving late before taking our seats. Sister Maryanne gave us History, but she always took it to the next level making us do plays on historical moments and debating on the views of different political influences. Being such a dynamical class made the hour flow down quickly, making the next bell ring faster. Andri and I separated, as I went to Chemistry and she went to French.

Chemistry was a class I didn't enjoy, the only bright side was that I could see my other friend Millie. Millie was completely different to Andri; while the second was overly cheerful and girlie; the first was darker and more gothic. I met up with her on the way to the classroom. We entered and took our seats on the very back.

"Quite a party on Friday, huh?" she asked me bemused as she took out the stuff from her bag.

"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly, eyeing the vampire pets in the pale colored classroom. They were all standing next to their owner a solemn look on their face, barely looking at their fellow vampires.

"Quite a present too, huh?" she asked me once again her bemusement much higher, "A miracle that you didn't bring him. Don't want to brag?"

I glared at her slightly; she noticed my look and gave me a questioning glance,

"Matthew isn't a thing and mostly nothing to brag about. He is a living breathing rational creature, who got everything ripped away."

Millie gave me a look of understanding, that's one thing a liked about her. She always understood, no matter how strange or how doubtful, you could always count on Millie.

Sister Eileen entered, greeting her class. She scribbled on the blackboard the laboratory that would be taking place today before addressing the classroom,

"Well, children, your assignment is worth 300 points. I need to leave to speak to Mother Superior Catherine, I expect to see all done by the time I arrive. No misbehavior children."

She left the room, making it suddenly silent before Sheila turned around to face Millie and me. Sheila had black locks and sapphire blue eyes, a very nice friend a very nasty enemy.

"Well, well, Sarytza… or should I call you Ms. Moonlight?" she mocked me, I simply glared back at her lightly –I wasn't one to start a fight, "They say you held quite a party on Friday, and you didn't have the heart to invite us…" she continued talking on her overly mocking sad voice as she turned to her lab partner and best friend, who only nodded.

Sheila's comments made the classroom stop their assignment to turn to look at us. I was feeling queasy with all the eyes on me, including those of the vampire pets. Their gazes were the ones that scared me the most; some looked at me angrily other looked at me amazingly but those angry ones made shiver come down my spine for they made me remember my awful nightmare.

Sheila stood up and walked to the front of my desk, her blue eyed blond haired vampire boy following her his eyes widening slightly as he caught a glimpse of the charms on my neck –today I carried both Mrs. Velandre's gift and my pentagram.

"So, enlighten me, have you gone to the emo look?" she asked pointing at my bangs that covered my scar, "Never mind that's not important is it? I have heard so much of this amazing fifty-five million dollar sweet sixteen birthday present but I have yet to see it. Tell me _witch_, where is your pet?" she asked once she was in front of my desk, her voice dripping with venom as she spit out the word witch.

I glared at her but remained silent, Millie and I getting our stuff to begin the 300 points assignment. Sheila glared at me, her smile turning grim. She pushed the items I was holding in my hands to gain my attention.

"Look here, witch, I know you're excited of brewing your potion but I am asking you a question, where is your pet? Did you lose him already or did he just asked to be changed of owner when he found out what you were?" Sheila's voice were sugar coated venom and I knew it, she then turned to our classmates that were still watching, "I mean, I'm not sure what's more dangerous our pets (to which she pointed rudely at the vampire next to her) or the scary Wiccan witch?"

Many laughed while others look at me sadly; this was the reason why I hated Chemistry. This was the only class I had with Sheila and she always found a way to make fun of me or mock me. I defended myself most of the time, in fact there was once where we actually got to fight. We both ended in detention, Sheila with a black eye and me with a bruised lip –not pretty.

"Look here, Sheila, I want no problem. So, why don't you run along and go back to your assignment before this scary Wiccan witch turns you into a frog and I'll make it an especially nasty one to make sure no prince kisses you," I replied nicely; I knew my threat had no backup for I couldn't turn her into anything and if I could I would be breaking the Wiccan Rede (2).

Some of the students laughed again, especially at the ugly face Sheila gave me. She grabbed one of the flask set on my desk with force before addressing me,

"You look here Sarytza, your daddy might have a lot of money but mine does too so you're nothing special, you are just a freak –a silly little girl that beliefs in witchcraft. But, you see, there's a problem witch, witches are ugly but you… you are so pretty, a flawless face and beautiful eyes… I guess we're going to have to change that."

That said, I stood up to gain distance between her and me, Millie following my movement, but tougher (Millie is a fighter and she truly defends her friends). Sheila smiled still holding the flask in her hand; she began walking towards us glaring at Millie,

"Get away Goth girl this has nothing to do with you."

Millie glared at her, Shelia moved her head and her vampire boy moved towards Millie. I was sure my friend could take Sheila but a vampire… Sheila got closer, and I stopped moving backwards. My eyes shone with determination, this girl was not going to overpower me. I was ready to make a spell; even though I could not harm her, I could protect myself. As my mouth opened, to speak the words, so did the door. In a split second, the flask was back the desk and Sheila's vampire boy next to her. All eyes turned to the now open door, myself included.

I smirked to myself as Matthew entered the classroom in all his glory. He came wearing the vampire school uniform consisting in light gray dress pants, a button up shirt and a light gray blazer with a black tie. He entered the room, looking around until his eyes found mine. He definitely cleaned up good, then again, didn't all vampires? All the vampires in the classroom bowed their head. Matthew made his way to the back desk –mine –his head held up high and looking as royal as ever… he was such a show off. Once in front of my desk, Sheila's vampire bowed his head. She looked at him angrily before cursing at him,

"Nate what are you doing?"

Nate didn't respond and merely kept his head bowed not daring to look up at his Prince. Sheila gave out an aggravated growl,

"You moron! He's not the prince anymore; he's a pet just like you, worth nothing but money. Now stand straight!"

The command made Nate shoot his head up but to glare at her –a glare that made her cringe back for just a moment. He gave out a growl, the rest of the vampire pets in the room following suit and growled defending the honor of their prince. Those growls were followed by the beeping warning of the collars, owners smirking and vampires least of worried. It amazed me to see their loyalty. They were willing to be filled with unimaginable pain just to defend their Prince… a prince that was dethroned, a prince that now is no more that a pet just like them and they weren't scared of it.

Matthew turned to them, giving me his back, with one stern look they all quieted making their collars quiet as well. Sheila looked at him angrily before turning to Nate to give him a worse heated glare. Matthew turned back at me looking at me straight into the eye, I wondered what he would say. If he acted as his usual jerk self, he would make me look bad and Sheila would be mocking me for the rest of the year; and yet if he acted as an educated droned pet, as all the others, he would look weak in front of his followers. The question now was, what would he say? What part would he play? I was worried for his actions and as he opened my mouth to speak, my heart rate quickened. Everyone seemed to stare in expectation, the vampires, my classmates, Millie and Sheila. His stare… it was identical to the stare he gave me back on Sunday morning after my nightmare making my heart go quicker.

"Ms. Sarytza, I have been retained due to the matter of the new uniform," he informed me his regal look never fading. I smiled flabbergasted. Matthew had managed to sound both obedient and royal at the same time, voicing an educated apology with a tone that held not one drop of sorry.

"It's alright Matthew," I replied smiling friendly trying to sound just as him, commanding yet friendly, "Matthew I would like to meet my friend Millie."

I pointed to Millie, who looked at him dazzled. He glanced at her giving her the smallest of nods before turning back to me and giving me a smirk, I smirked back lightly only visible by him.

"Ms. Sarytza and who might be the individual causing you trouble before my arrival? I believe I have heard you speak of your dislike of this subject due to troubles said individual has caused you," spoke Matthew, I had never heard him talk so formally and it left me trying to remember how to breathe. His voice was I could say was bathed in seduction, powdered in authority and dipped in the most delectable honey.

Sheila looked at me expectantly and so did everybody else. I smiled,

"Oh, yes of course, I had promised you to meet both friends and foes. Matthew, then, I would like you to meet Sheila Lavender, my classmate since childhood."

Matthew looked at her over his shoulder, giving everyone a clear signal that she was nothing worthy of him turning to look straight in the eye,

"I see."

"Well, Sarytza it seems your pet really doesn't know manners. Maybe you should get him a trainer since you don't seem adequate, witch," Sheila huffed eyeing Matthew in a scrutinizing way.

Matthew turned to her glaring at her with his cold stare. Sheila looked at me before turning around and walking back to her desk. Matthew and I didn't move until every single vampire and human stare turned to their work. I chuckled lightly before we sat at my desk. Of course, there were only two seats, after all pets either stay standing or sit on the floor.

"Matthew there is no other seat," I whispered to him knowing that at the moment the walls had ears and Millie was staring at us intently.

He nodded in understanding,

"I know, don't worry about it. I know you have a lot of questions but we'll talk at the house."

I nodded smiling at him, our eye contact straight and unwavering. Unbroken until Millie cleared her throat, reminding me of my 300 point assignment that had only 45 minutes to finish.

I tried to make my job, but my mind kept going back to Matthew. I just couldn't believe he was here, at school and the spectacle he just did. Millie threw me a knowing look before returning to the 'potion brewing'.

Matthew came out of the closet – I laughed when I wrote this. I could only imagine telling Sarytza he was gay.

The Wiccan Rede – an it harm none, do what thou wilt. Basically its eight words that state that you can do whatever you want without harming anyone.


	12. 11th Candle

You know the feeling you get when you're next to a famous movie star and everyone is looking at the both you, first because he's famous and second because they're wondering what you are doing with him? No, well I do because that's exactly how school felt. Matthew went to school with me every day and anywhere we went there were bows, glances and whispers. He was the center of attention and he dragged me along in the crazy parade. I was surprised it took the paparazzi two days to hear about Matthew and me. Oh, what a Wednesday it was… Solomon had to leave us inside the car until the bell rang and all the students were inside, then enter the car to the front door while the priests closed the main gate so the paparazzi couldn't get in. The paparazzi display made the gossip in the school all the worse. Next day, Matthew and I were on the front of every magazine. But I guess the greedy side of me was happy because all my life I've been labeled the rich girl and the freaky witch, always ignored or teased and now they were watching me with envy, they couldn't help but talk about me and they didn't even dare tease me. Matthew seemed to like the attention as well, not that his ego needed boosting but he walked looking like a peacock with a new set of feathers. He had such an air that the nuns were beginning to wonder the influence Matthew would have on the students as well as the other pets. In addition, along the week, Matthew and I have gotten closer, not friends close but more like accomplices or partners in crime. Every day we spent the day together; after school, we spent together, we did my homework together and then we would reminisce on the day. We stayed late watching TV and eating. For a moment, I thought my birthday wish had come true. Well, for only a fleeting moment –I had wished to be happy without worries. Somehow I felt like that because I forgot why Matthew was with me for me all that I saw in my naïve mind was that we were on top of the world, everyone spoke about us, the magazines had us on front cover, the newspapers always had article… in less words, the world _had _to know about us. The irony being; that it had all began with Matthew's show off entrance at the Chemistry classroom. I laughed remembering our conversation that evening, in my excitement I had jumped on him the moment I arrived home though if you know Matthew by now, you'll know that he dropped me on my butt after the surprise of having jumped into a hug passed. Nevertheless, he had explained that Mom had bought his uniform on Saturday and that it was all a surprise for me. Well, Mom, thanks it was magnificent. In addition to all our show, I had found time to memorize the songs Andri gave me and practice them with her. During the week, also, Andri and I went boutique shopping for the formal dresses we had to wear for our performances –the dresses had to match after all. It was the most busiest week I had ever had, and that's saying a lot considering who I am.

I watched the buildings go by through the window of the black limo that currently carried Andri, Matthew and me. Solomon had offered to drive us and I had accepted not knowing that he would take us in Andri's freaking limo. Unlike me, who wanted to blend in, Andri liked to show off. Andri was once an average high school student, in middle class and in a public school; she came to be how she is now because her parents are my parents' partners. They are the vice-presidents of Luna Airways International and Luna Hotels.

We arrived at three, leaving us an hour and a half to go to our plane. Solomon took out our bags in seconds, and then left after bidding his farewells, giving us his blessings and wishing us good luck.

Matthew carried his two bags, one of mine and one of Andri, I didn't know how he could but he didn't seem to have any problems. The three of us arrived in check in of Luna Airways.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" asked the attendant as she stared into the computer, her nametag reading Alexa,

"Good afternoon, reservation for Sarytza Moonlight," I replied kindly hoping she wouldn't overreact.

Alexa looked up shocked, before getting up in an awkward motion,

"I'm so sorry Ms. Moonlight, I didn't recognize you. Please, let me call you your attendant, your plane is already being checked."

She ran to her supervisor, who had his eyes widen considerably before he took of running to the next person. I rolled my eyes, she did overreact, as Andri giggled and Matthew smirked. It was always like this when I came to take my plane; the attendants went into berserk. Moments later, a man (nametag reading Bryan) came with a nervous but polite smile,

"Good afternoon Ms. Moonlight, please come this way."

Bryan beckoned us to follow him, which we did. He took us around the airport to the baggage x-ray machine. He cleared his throat and immediately three other men took our bags away for the machine. Without waiting for the machines readings, we were guided away by Bryan to the metal detector. I took off my necklaces, bracelets, rings and belt gave them to the Bryan who was held a tray so it wouldn't mix with things from other people. The same process proceeded with Andri but the moment Bryan saw Matthew's collar he looked back at me,

"I'm sorry Ms. Moonlight but there's a special procedure for pets."

Matthew growled lowly. I smiled at him and then at Matthew,

"Of course, but I'm with him all the time."

Bryan nodded a little skeptic before leading us to a separate chamber where Matthew took off his jewelry and passed it to me; he didn't even look at Bryan. Next, Bryan took the metal detector bar and passed it along Matthew's body except for his neck. Matthew looked as if he could kill Bryan at the very second but I understood why it had to be this way, Matthew's collar is made of metal so it would undoubtedly beep at the big metal detector and taking it off would be out of the question. When Bryan finished with him, he led us back to Andri, who waited patiently at the bench just outside.

A trolley was waiting for us; we were carried to the outside and to my private plane. It was the size of a normal jet, carrying the intricate cursive that read Luna Airways, right next to it near the front was my name in the same intricate design right above the crescent moon logo of the airlines. To my great surprise (note my sarcasm), the paparazzi were there, being kept away by the airport police and some of the Luna Airways attendants. Andri took out her compact powder and fixed herself then taking a look at me and doing the same. When we arrived to the front of the plane, we got off and faced to the paparazzi. Andri stroke a model pose smiling and I followed her example. Matthew stayed behind us waiting _im_patiently.

"Is it true you're going to be performing together?"

"You are going to be working at the Diamond Princess in Alaska?"

"Sarytza, why are you working?"

"Is it true your family is bankrupting?"

"Andrea, what made you choose Sarytza over the greater artist that have offer for you?"

We took our time, answering most of the questions asked, trying vaguely to stay nice and polite. Minutes later, Bryan neared us and told us all that we had to take off. We waved goodbye still forcing our smiles. Bryan led us to the small stairs that would take us inside the plane but just as I was climbing them one of the paparazzi got pass the guards. He neared us, taking a picture of close before asking,

"Sarytza is it true you're _friends_ with your pet the ex-Prince? But then again, I received information of a reliable source that you were together…"

I stood there skeptically staring at him, was he implying that Matthew and I were a couple? I laughed dryly while Matthew snarled heavily. Bryan neared us, telling me that I didn't have to answer. The guards took away the paparazzo who was still hollering his questions. Andri climbed the stairs and got inside. I smirked and looked at Matthew; he looked at me with caution.

"Want to make the headline news? Follow my lead and pretend you're something for a minute," I asked getting down and grabbing Matthew's arm dragging him with me.

I stood in front of the paparazzi crowd. I noticed Andri had poked her head out of the plane to see the commotion and Bryan waited expectantly. Smirking bitchily, I began to speak, looking at all of them as if I owned the world,

"I am friends with Matthew; he is more than just my pet. Tell the media, tell the world, I don't care. Oh, and if you're wondering if we're together…"

I pulled on the hand with which I was holding Matthew's hand making him get closer to me. He smirked at me, knowing what I was going to do.

"Well, what if we are? It's not your problem but my enjoyment," as I said this Matthew wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a small peck on my cheek. Pictures were taking at a surprising amount. I smirked at them, still having Matthew's arm around me and mine resting on his shoulder.

I turned to leave Matthew following; I climbed up the small stairs, only stopping to speak to Bryan,

"I want a copy of all of tomorrow's magazines, have them sent to me"

Andri gawked at me, before finally giving me a high five and praising me. Finally, we were inside my plane away from the paparazzi and any other media entity that could mean us harm.

The plane only had seven seats, which were big leather armchairs that could be bent back to sleep. They were arranged to have space between them and be comfortable for whoever was traveling. I sat on the second one on the left side, Andri sitting on the on across me, and Matthew sat on the second one of the right side.

"I can't believe you just did that!" exclaimed Andri as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Neither can I… and I can't believe Matthew played along," I replied gaping at what I did, also fastening my seatbelt.

Before we could speak, the flight attendant and the pilot came.

"Good afternoon Ms. Moonlight, Ms. Renaldi, Mr. Bridgestone, I hope you're well today. My name is George Rivers I will be you pilot for this flight, this is my co-worker, Nancy O'Brien, and she will be your flight attendant. We will be making a stop at Salem, Oregon to refuel and maintenance check, your pilot will change at that moment along with your flight attendant and then you'll proceed to Vancouver, Canada, arriving tomorrow around six in the morning," greeted Pilot Rivers kindly.

He left into the cockpit, while Nancy checked that we were all buckled and ready to go. Five minutes later, we were on the exiting track gaining speed to take flight. The excitement seemed to grow, I couldn't believe I was going to Alaska, to perform, it was something surreal even for me.

The take off was smooth and the flight smoother. We ate some really creamy cheesy pasta while Matthew drank his stuff away from us. Then we turned on the TV deciding on watching a movie and Seven Pounds was was just the one. Needless to say, by the end of it Andri and I were crying our hearts out along with Nancy who sat at the back of the plane. Matthew watched us with a joking stare, for some reason he couldn't understand why we were crying over something that was fiction. The two of us fell asleep around eleven, deciding that tomorrow we'd have a head start of the day.

I don't remember well what I dreamt but I remember being really happy. I remembered being on a beach but nothing else. However, the next time I opened my eyes, it was morning and we were already on land; Andri was still asleep and Matthew was nowhere to be found. I threw my sheets off and immediately regretted it –it was cold! I opened the window to see the fog scurrying away from the warmth of the sun. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was six thirty; our chauffer would be here in half an hour.

"Andri wake up," I singed loudly to wake her. She groaned before blinking open her eyes.

Just then, Matthew entered accompanied by a flight attendant. He took his seat while she turned to us; I was surprised to see that she was wearing a pet collar and was undeniably beautiful.

"Good morning, Ms. Moonlight, Ms. Renaldi, I trust you slept well. I'm Kiranalee, I am your flight attendant and I have been here since Salem, Oregon. If you're ready please come with me so we can get you more suiting clothes," she seemed polite and not the forced polite I have seen so many vampires show until now; somehow she looked too happy almost in a daze.

I nodded while pulling Andri up with me. Kiranalee nodded smiling and beckoned her to follow. As I passed Matthew I noticed that he had his eyes closed as if he was in vampire's sleep like state and his shirt was button up shirt was opened. That didn't strike me as odd, though, what did, was that as I passed I could've sworn I saw a bite mark on the base of his neck but I wasn't sure. I mean, I passed so quickly and I was still half-asleep it could've simply been my imagination.

We arrived to the back of the plane to a different compartment, a bathroom like place but much wider. There, Andri and I got dressed, behind different curtains. I was given some long johns, black jeans, a dark wine colored wool sweater and a long white coat with a hood and fur on the hood, on the wrists and at the bottom hem. I came out to see Andri with a black sweater, a jacket and her coat. I laughed at her as I pulled on my knee-high boots to match my coat.

Kiranalee helped Andri with her clothes while I waited patiently outside on my chair. I saw the white limo pull up next to the plane making me grimace –I hated limos. Andri came out, linked my arms and we both left the plane, Matthew and Kiranalee following.

"You know what?" Andri whispered in my ear I shook my head lightly, "That vamp girl has a bite mark on the base of her neck."

I was shocked but continued walking. Had I not seen bite mark on Matthew's neck? For a moment, I had the urge to look behind me but I refrained myself from doing so. We arrived at the limo and the driver opened the door for us greeting us cheerfully.

"Could you bring me my laptop please?" I asked him before entering; he nodded still smiling.

I entered taking the seat against the window on the left, Andri next to me and Matthew across. Kiranalee waved goodbye before bowing to Matthew but not as submissive as the others but instead watching him straight in the eye. The chauffer closed the door before before instructing Kiranalee to get my laptop. She took off running as was back before the minute ended. I lowered my window where she gave it to me along with a brown package with my name on it. Thanking her I closed the window and opened the package, I already knew what it was but I was eager to see it.

Peeling off the brown paper, I revealed twelve magazines. I beckoned Andri to scoot closer to which she did a sly smirk on her face already. Together we began to see them, first one Star Magazine:

'Sarytza Moonlight hooked up or not?' and there was a picture of Matthew and me climbing up the small set of stairs to the plane.

Second one, OK! Magazine:

'Vampire love affair?" and there was a picture of Matthew giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Third was People Magazine:

'Best present ever or best boyfriend ever?" and there was a picture of Matthew on one of his royal duties and one of me at my sweet sixteen.

All the others said similar things, to which Andri and I laughed. Andri opened The New York Times and we both read the news, which was on the second and third page.

'Sarytza Moonlight heiress to Luna Airways and Luna Hotels was seen yesterday at the airport with best friend and worldwide known piano player Andrea Renaldi and her vampire pet Matthew Bridgestone; all three were boarding her private jet to Vancouver where Andrea and Sarytza would perform a duet of piano-soprano on the Princess exclusive Diamond Princess©. However, the news wasn't her performance, the news wasn't their trip the news was her pet! Information from reliable sources close to the young heiress say that she was showing friendly behavior to her new pet. However, at the questions asked at her yesterday on her way to the plane, she said,

"I am friends with Matthew; he is more than just my pet and I love him more than that. Tell the media, tell the world, I don't care, we were planning on making it public sooner or later. Oh, and if you're wondering if we're together, well, what if we are? It's not your problem but my enjoyment."

During her answer, her pet snaked an arm around her waist holding her close enough to be compromising. But what happened next , the world was not expecting: EX-PRINCE MATTHEW BLACKSTONE _KISSED_ HIS OWNER. Now for conclusion: did Sarytza hook up with her pet or is it simply friendly ownership? You will be the judge of that!'

Andrea and I laughed and laughed and laughed, it was uncontrollable. I even underlined what they had wrote I had said that never left my mouth. Andri took from my lap the other magazines, which all had my face in the cover. I glanced at Matthew and he had fallen back into the strange vampire dream state.

I opened my eight-inch sapphire laptop and hit the internet button, Google page opened and I typed in 'Vampires bite mark'. A million link concerning the venom, theories on changing humans, how much do they suck, how deep do they sink in etc, yet I saw nothing of vampire biting vampire. So I searched again 'Vampire bite vampire'. The first link called my attention Wikipedia, I didn't trust it much but I decided to check it out anyways. I read the contents until I hit on the sub division 'mating'.

'When vampires achieve a certain age they look for a mate (a concubine). Most look for one as a human looks for a life partner –searching for love. Now when they mate (actually having relationships) they bite one another to mark them as their own. There are three marks.

-The superficial bite, where the fangs don't reach veins of any. This mark slowly erases with time if not renewed by the first biter. If any other vampire bites on the same mark, the owner changes but it's still qualified as a superficial bite. It is visible by both human and vampire eyes.

-The deeper bite is where the fangs reach veins making it bleed but the mates don't suck any blood out. If a different vampire bites on the same mark, it would be considered a superficial mark once again. This mark doesn't fade with time, it is completely visible to to vampire eyes but not to human.

-The final bite, buries deep within the skin and the mates suck blood from each other, sealing the 'pact'. If another vampire bites on the same mark it is considered a felony and the real mate of the vampire could legally murder said vampire. This mark never fades but it camouflages on the skin, not visible by vampires or humans but vampires are sensible to the toxins on it.

It is impossible for a vampire to mate without biting the other. There has been some tests where they bite another object but the toxins are not ejected making the vampires still have the need.'

I finished reading and couldn't help but look up to Matthew and when I did I was surprised to see him awake and staring at me. My first thought was that he knew what I was reading but then again, there was no way, the computer was small, I had no sunglasses that could reflect it and I wasn't saying it out loud. I relaxed and turned to Andri to find her entranced in the magazines on the articles about Matthew and me.

I opened Word and wrote down a small note for Andri to read, then nudged her,

"Andri look it's even on the web, it made headlines on Yahoo."

Andri gasped and turned to the computer, but instead of finding Yahoo, she saw my small note reading,

'Act like your reading an article on me. Don't act strange.'

I changed the page and let her read the article on vampire bites. As instructed, she acted as nothing but nodded slightly just for me to see. I don't know why, but I had the urge to look up at him and glare at him with all the anger and hate of the world. What stopped me from doing so was that I thought I was acting like an owner instead of a friend. I mean I was angry because he was practically sleeping with a random girl, isn't that being possessive, being as if I owned him. Andri typed in the Word page,

'OMFG! I can't believe it! He slept with the flight attendant. He's such a man-whore.'

Before anything else was done, the limo stopped and the driver opened my door,

"Ms. Moonlight, if you please…"

I didn't bother shutting down the computer I simply closed both windows and left it here, he would bring it up with my luggage. I got out with his help and I came face to face with the gigantic cruise. Andri came behind me giving my sunglasses and screaming in the process. She linked arms with me and we both ran to the building forgetting completely the sleeping Matthew.

Upon entering the building, we were received by an attendant, who greeted us kindly,

"Good morning Ms. Renaldi, Ms. Moonlight, please follow me," he began to walk with us trailing behind him, "My name is André, by the way."

He guided us to the desk where we went through papers, passports etc including Matthew's who I didn't know his whereabouts. After metal detectors, papers, passports, Andri and I ran down the hallway and inside the ship, André running behind us out of breath. One look inside the lobby and I knew we were going to have fun.


	13. Candles to come

**Hello!!! I'm sad to say there will be no updates in two weeks cause I'm going on vacation to Alaska. Though I will not have internet I will take my laptop so I can write and by the time, I come back have at least three chapters for you all. So to leave you all in suspense I've created this small preview. Hope you like. **

**Preview chapter 12**

I climbed up the stairs angrily, my gown trailing behind me. The same questions buzzing through my head repeatedly. Why was I so angry? Why didn't I let him explain? Though I knew the answer was simple –I couldn't. I now understood what was going inside me; it wasn't some strange involvement of ownership… I was simply falling for the angry ex-vampire Prince and I couldn't stand the fact that he slept with her. I knew he was following but I didn't care. Now that I knew the truth about my own feelings, I wasn't going to tell him! He would never feel the same way, not to mention it wasn't meant to be. My vision had stated that the King would shed blood so I had to get far away from him…

I stopped at the railing on starboard gripping it as he gripped my shoulder and turned me to him,

"Why are you so mad? I don't understand you!"

I angrily pushed his hand away and stomped,

"That's the problem with you Matthew, you never understand. Hell, I didn't even understand," I spoke biting back my foul language.

He looked at me strange before I spoke again to answer his question. Maybe he wouldn't return the feelings, maybe it wasn't meant to be but I'd be better letting it out,

"Matthew, I think I've fall…"

**That is the preview of chapter 13.**

We had so much on this trip I didn't believe it. Matthew and I have gotten closer and Andri had her share of boy fun.

We arrived on to the airport, where my jet would be waiting. Suddenly police cars surrounded us along with Pet Control cars and the VPTT. We all stood still, including the driver.

"Ms. Moonlight, please step away from the vampire," ordered someone from inside the cars.

I was confused, why were they all here? Andri turned and walked away along with the driver. I stayed put next to Matthew. Men came out of the cars, bringing guns and shots. I became worried. Matthew tensed next to me, getting closer in a defensive way.

"Sarytza Moonlight, step away from that fiend. How could you allow him to bite you?" boomed a voice scarily close to me.

I turned to see my father walking towards me in an aggressive manner. Did he say bite me?

"Young Lady, step away from him, he's going to be taken to the VPT Facility and you to the hospital," he explained though I was still confused.

A man grabbed Matthew from behind and injected something in his neck just above his collar. At that moment, all hell broke loose.


	14. 12th Candle

**Hello everyone!!!! Luna directly from Kenai, Alaska wooooohooooo cold and fun. I got free internet here at the cabid and I decided not to make you wait any longer so here it is chapter 12!!!!! By the way this is my longest chapter, it didn't come out the way I wanted it to but it was good. All the descriptions of the ship are real I wrote as I sat on the particular places.**

The lobby was amazing, starting with the grand piano in the corner and ending with the intricate designs of the glass walled elevators. It was all so elegant and glamorous it left me awe struck. There didn't seem to be much people yet, on the contrary the staff was still working to fix everything for their arrival. André welcomed us aboard and guided us through the ship and to our suite. Normally the staff sleeps in the staff rooms at the lower decks but since Andri and I were doing this for fun, we decided to buy us the grand suite. We took one of the pompous looking elevators with view to the lobby and up to the eleventh floor. Upon rising, Andri and I stared to the ground beneath us like little kids. We saw Matthew enter the ship and directly look up at us in the elevator; we smiled at him and waved just as the wall blocked our view. Seconds later, the elevator arrived and we exited. Down the long hallway until the end, André opened the door B750. It was the last one, on the right side of the ship.

André asked once one last time if we needed anything before proceeding to leave us, not before telling us that our baggage would be up soon and to call him if we needed anything. Andri and I entered along the small hallway that came to reveal our suite. Immediately to our right was the sitting room with a convertible double sofa (where Matthew would sleep his hour). To the center was a dining area for six people. Just between them, a little further was an exit to the balcony –an amazing view. In the same separate room were a TV, a computer, the refrigerator and bar. We turned to our left and through another small hallway, and then again to our left to another small hallway and a door, that lead us to the bathroom -an amazing bathroom at that. There was a vanity right to the left as you enter, a little further was a sink (to the left) and the toilet right in front. Next, to the left were another two sinks, the shower and the corner bathtub –it even had whirlpool jets. We continued our journey taking our right and out the other door to the bathroom. This time we entered to the bedroom that held a queen-sized bed, another vanity and another TV. To the left was the walk-in closet, though we wondered if our clothes would fit there.

The other exit to the balcony was right besides the bed. Andri turned to me and as if reading each other's mind we screamed as we jumped on the bed. This was nothing like Paris or Rome, this time we were on our own. The whole suite was ours and no parents to pester us into work, we were here for the fun of it and that alone. Andri took a pillow and whacked me right in the face making me fall back disoriented. She laughed getting up from the bed while I took a pillow into my own hands. Andri grimaced before letting a yell and running away. She made her way through the bathroom and to the front door, me following close behind. She opened the door and her laughter fell; standing there was an upset looking Matthew.

I stopped in my tracks, staring suddenly my anger had returned. It made me wonder why, Matthew hadn't done anything yet the sight of him made me angry. My best friend turned to look at me, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips. Why did she look at me like that?

Matthew entered, followed by André and the luggage. Andri got it and placed it in the door next to it.

"Well, Ladies, a housekeeper should be up soon to put your clothes away but we need you downstairs at the lobby soon. The guests will be arriving shortly and you two will be performing on the lobby as a welcome," instructed André to us.

Andri looked at me worriedly. We had only practiced the specific quantity of songs for each night. In other words, we didn't have anything for the boarding. Andri nodded to André telling him, we would be down in a few minutes but we would have to wear what we had because we had simply brought dresses for the nights. Once he was gone, she turned to me with a grim expression. Matthew simply watched us from the sofa.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked her almost screeching.

"Easy, you remember the songs for Paris?" she asked with a more doubting tone than a secure one.

"I guess…," I replied skeptically, it had been over seven months ago.

"It's settled then, Paris' songs it is," cheered Andri overly confident.

I sighed just as the there was a knock on the door. Andri opened it once more and in came two housekeepers, both carrying clothe bags.

"Good morning Ms. Renaldi Ms. Moonlight. We have brought you dresses for this days' performance. Once you're done the stylist will come and fix your hair and give in some make-up," spoke the first woman. Andri and I nodded kind of dumbly.

"I'm Inora, now come Señorita Moonlight I've got your dress," spoke the second her Spanish accent filtering through her somewhat bad English.

She guided me to the bathroom. Carla took out the dress from the plastic protector. I was amazed at the beauty of the cocktail dress. She left me alone to change and I did it as fast as I could, I was eager to see it on me. Minutes later, it was on me. It was a red satin cocktail dress with boned bodice. The hem hit just at my mid thigh with a drop waist and a flattering poufy bubble skirt with pull-ups. To give the dress something catchy there was a black ribbon tied loosely around the waist. It was simply amazing. It hugged my every curve as if it was made for me and only me.

There was a knock in the door and Carla's voice came in,

"Are you done Señorita? The stylist is here, y la Señorita Renaldi is already done."

"Yes, do come in," I yelled still eyeing myself in the mirror.

Inora, Andri, the other housekeeper and a man carrying bags entered the bathroom (good thing it was big). Andri gasped ran over me and squealed,

"You look amazing!"

I laughed at Andri and complemented her as well. She was wearing a turquoise cocktail dress. The dress had a boned bodice, strapless with a flowing skirt, ending right at her knees.

The man that had entered now had all his belongings scattered on the vanity.

"Now come girls! We have much to do and little….very little time," he spoke with accent but it was all right comparing to Inora.

The housekeepers sat us down. I silently watched as Andri had her hair curled at the bottom –Andri had really long hair, it reached her waistline –and her make-up done. When he came to me, he pinned my hair to the right just below my ear and curled it all. He left a few bangs on my left side to which he curled as well. The stylist did an excellent job on my make-up, hiding completely the scar on my forehead and doing cool black smoky eyes. Once done, he allowed us to get up to survey us before bending to one of his bags and pulling out two sets of shoes. Handing me the black, three ankle straps leather high heels to me, and the turquoise sable crisscross high heels to Andri.

We looked amazing, sure the clothes we picked for the evenings were beautiful but the details this stylist added were amazing. He eyed us again scrutinizing before smiling,

"Another Paulo masterpiece! Bellissimo girls! Now you stars run along, I need to pick up my mess and the Ladies here have to put your clothes away."

We thanked him and got out of the bathroom. The guests would be arriving soon and we were still upstairs. Somehow I was excited about it all and the beautiful dress that I was wearing made it all the better. We made a grab for our cell phones as we paced to the door. Matthew was lying on the couch facing the ceiling tapping lightly against the wall the beat of the music he listened on my Ipod. Thank you for asking permission… He looked up lazily at our movements but was only able to see the end of my dress and the door close.

Andri and I arrived at the lobby, where André guided us to the piano that was a little elevated for everyone to see. He was amazed at our sudden change although he was who searched for dresses to fit us. Andri took her seat on the piano and adjusted herself. I took my place next to her, facing the entrance. My excitement being overshadowed by fear and nervousness, what if I messed it up? I didn't even want to imagine that scenario.

"Ready Sary?" she asked warmly. I nodded gulping loudly and she began the song. In my queue, I took a deep breath and let my voice resound.

My soprano voice mixed with her playing and filled the room in an exquisite duet. The arriving people looked at us admiringly and some returned after arriving to their rooms. The lobby began to fill as everyone enjoyed our music. André smiled at us from the entrance giving us a thumbs up in the process. I moved my hands spontaneously every time my voice would hit a higher note. I took one last good deep breath for the finale and let out a sustained Fa for the ending. People applauded us, I smiled out of breath and curtsied. Andri got up and curtsied too before sitting again.

"La Vita Nuvova?" asked Andri. I nodded, that was one of my favorite songs. Though it was sad, it held meaning.

I took a deep breath and began the songs after the first two hollers of a high Sol Andri began playing. The song was a story and I'm proud to say that I gave the idea to Andri. It told the story about someone who is dying. The way that person falls in love during their last month and how they see the world from a different point of view. As I had previously said, it is a sad song so I moved my hands sadly and placed a sorrowful look on my face. From the corner of my eye, I saw Matthew. He was standing against a wall watching us. I didn't pay him much attention for the anger I had felt earlier continued to linger in a corner of my heart. Instead, I focused on the rhythm, the soothing fusion of my voice and the piano in my most favorite song. At the ending of the song, it tells how the person is at its last moments when they suddenly wake up to find it was only a nightmare but that the person really dying –or dead by the end of the song –is their lover. Tragic, I know… but magnificently beautiful. Once again, the people applauded.

"Well, does anyone have a request? It has to be from Andrea Renaldi's CD Fire of Stars in Paris," I asked the passengers.

A couple asked for songs, that Andri and I happily played. Somehow I was having fun.

Matthew's POV

I watched as Sarytza and Andrea performed making sure to be out of sight. I hated that people walking around gave me glances either disgusted or scrutinizing. I let out a sardonic laugh not because of the people but of the performance. I was a huge fan of Andrea Renaldi before being dethroned –though I would never admit it to her or anyone now –and of course I had bought her CD Fire of Stars in Paris. The moments I heard a soprano in combination with Andrea's music, I had loved it. The sound they created was both meaningful and soothing. The first time I had seen Andrea, that Saturday evening when she had appeared at our house, I had known it was she. Now from that to imagine that Sarytza was that soprano, now that was a mind blower. Completely and utterly ridiculous. Nevertheless, now that I watch them perform I have no doubt that Sarytza was the one on the CD.

They both look concentrated on their thing, Andrea furrowing her eyebrows in concentration while Sarytza moved her hands and body either excitement or sadness depending on the song. I had never seen Sarytza dressed 'pretty'… I growled to myself. How could I be noticing details like what she wears?

Sarytza's POV

André brought us some water to take a break. I gulped it down in instants. Andri smiled at me happily. I turned to where I had seen Matthew but found him gone –better. We had to sing three more songs before going to changing and taking a breather until 11:00pm for our first formal performance. Once Andri finished her water we took our positions again and began the last three songs.

The sailing was cool. The view of the receding Vancouver was amazing. It felt like a Titanic moment, where the boat is setting sail and everyone is waving goodbye. I didn't think people continued to do that but I was proved wrong. Sadly, as soon as the coast was gone Andri and I got pulled into International Restaurant to eat dinner. After a full stomach, we were shown the areas of work. We would have two solid performances in the theater –one today and one the Captain's night. The rest of the days, we would be performing Club Fusion or the lobby area sometimes at sea. For the next three hours, we practiced our performance. I not only sang but dramatized too. With the help of the acrobats onboard, we created a routine –one that I had to memorize for later tonight. Around nine, Andri and I went to get ready for the show. Changing in the salon, right there Paulo did our hair and make-up again. Now _he_ was amazing! All the while, I hadn't seen hair of Matthew. I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or sad. Happy because that little thorn in my heart was still there but sad because I considered him my friend and I hadn't even spoken to him. That made me think of what I lousy friend I was… Suppose you have this best friend and one day he comes and tells you 'Oh, this is my lover -----', because he says that you feel angry and want to rip them apart. Isn't that being a lousy friend? You're being possessive and inconsiderate. I thought I knew very well that Matthew was not my pet but my friend but the fact that I was being possessive and angry about his relationship made me think that I might not be so set. My train of thought ended when Paulo finished with me and we were taken to the theatre.

Andri was wearing a strapless lime green satin gown with a boned bodice and sparkles on it. The skirt was long and flowy with a translucent sparkly cloth over it creating a tail. Paulo had pulled her hair in a French twist with lime green and silver ribbons falling from it. In addition, her shoes were simple silver high heels and silver accessories. I was wearing a silver gown with shoulder straps (sort of like Bell's dress). The skirt was puffy with pull-ups and different layers of silver cloth. Paulo had left my natural curly hair –applying miracle creams to maintain the curls in check –and placing different silver ribbons intertwined. My shoes were silver ballet shoes with extra ribbons to hang; no jewelry but lots of glitter on my neck and my cheeks. My lips were painted silver too and they had glitter just as my eyes.

Around 10:30pm we were taken backstage. I watched through a hole in the curtain –made by yours truly –the people gathering, deciding their seats etc. I was nervous again; not because of the songs but of the things I had to do while singing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Andri walked to the stage,

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you are all well and that you have enjoyed the cruise so far… oh and the beautiful sailing; what a sight! Well for tonight's performance I was asked not to bore the guests with piano playing and singing. In fact, the Captain's straight orders were 'Ms. Renaldi captivate them not just entertain them'. So, with the help of my partner Sarytza we have created tonight's mystical performance. Hope you enjoy!"

Andri walked back just as I was being seated on my point. Fog claimed the stage as the lights flashed mysteriously. Suddenly, people jumped out seemingly out of nowhere; jugglers, pyromaniacs and any other thing one could imagine that could pop out in a medieval carnival. Medieval carnival music played while the performers did their stunts, the flashes of the lights created an atmosphere of joy. Then they all ran out of the stage and into backstage as Andri entered on her piano. Yes, the piano was moving on the sliding part of the stage floor, playing a melodious tune, saturated in mystery and childishness.

Andri stopped playing just as I was lowered. I was sitting on a swing that was held up from the ceiling. My dress cascaded beautifully as I sat down as a dreaming little girl would. The mechanisms in the stage moving the swing as if I was actually swinging it myself and the ribbons in my shoes swayed with it. Andri began the song again and this time I sang. When the singing part ended, I gripped the rope with both hands and swung myself backwards and off the swing and back again but this time not sitting but kneeling on it. I sang again and continued moving and doing pirouettes on my swing.

The first song ended and I was lowered. Andri began playing a song and I walked around the fog-filled stage. The jugglers appeared again and performed for me, I smiled childishly and walked away t the other end of the stage finding myself face to face with pyromaniacs, who blew fire and hula hooped on rings on fire. Grinning now, I turned to the back of the stage and the acrobats appeared making towers with themselves and hard to do shapes with their bodies. I laughed and skipped to the other side of the back of the stage, there appeared the giants walking over me. I screamed throwing my hands over my head and closing my eyes, just before the acrobats picked me up and creating a tower gave me to the giants, who placed me on piece of cloth that was held upright from cables at the ceiling much like my swing. Opening my eyes and acting scared, I began singing again this time doing knots of the cloth to not fall but moving side to side, rolling among other things.

The show progressed and to the end, I sang while sitting childishly on top of Andri's piano. To the end of the song, the guys from the medieval carnival unfolded a giant white bed sheet in the spectator area at the right side of the stage –where there was no one. I sang the last line, picked up my dress and ran towards the sheet. The guys bounced me and I –magically –disappeared.

There was applause and cheers. I grinned and panted as I hugged the fellow performers before going out the curtain again. The people were standing up and I was so happy. Andri and I bowed to the crowd after we hugged merrily.

That was the best performance I had ever made and it wasn't the only one. Night after night Andri and I performed –without the drama –on the club always sporting pretty dresses. During the day, Matthew, Andri and I had so much fun. I guess, I hadn't forgiven Matthew and my thorn hadn't left, you see we only spoke when necessary or when having fun but a meaningful conversation never happened. Even so, my mind wasn't in those depressing topic instead it was always either glacier climbing, dog mushing, hiking or whale watching but we always had something fun to do. Best work vacations I had ever had, especially when little girls came to me asking for a picture or an autograph and told me they wanted to be just like me when they grew up.

Thursday night, Captain's night, was Andri and mine busiest day. After enjoying the day at the cruise at Glacier National Park, we were taken to dinner, a bath ad changed for the Captain's special show. While everyone was enjoying a glass of wine and listening to the Captain's speech, Andri and I were getting ready. Tonight's performance was even more complicated then the last one. Andri was wearing a halter-top satin royal blue mermaid cut dress. It was tight and close from top to mid thigh, where the cloth just puffed making it look like a mermaid's tail. It was scarce sparkles at the bottom but what really called for attention was, the twirled crystals at the back. From the knot of the halter to the waistline along her bare back were two lines of crystal intertwined. She was her hair long curls with silver crisscross high heels. I was wearing an electric purple strapless dress with boned bodice. The skirt was puffy –as all my other dresses –and ruffled. My hair was half picked up and braided to make a gorgeous hairdo and the rest ironed and laying flatly on my back. My shoes were medium high purple two straps heels.

The both of us arrived at the meeting place. We were given champagne and toasted –just in time –with the Captain. Afterwards everyone began dancing.

"Should we go rehearse or stay?" I asked her as I watched the couples dance.

"We should go…"

Before Andri could finish her thoughts, a young man excused himself,

"Ms. Renaldi would you honor me with a dance?"

She eyed him and then turned back to me grinning,

"Sary have fun, forget rehearsal."

I shook my head chuckling as she left with the boy. That left me alone being the wallflower I always become at parties. I didn't let it bother me much, the only thing I didn't like of not having anything to do was the little detail that I'd begin to think of that little thorn in my heart and the one causing it. I had hoped we could enjoy the trip and get to know each other better, brake that vampire/human barrier created between us but it was all going wrong in that way. I was suddenly jerked into reality when a hand gripped my shoulder firmly. Without being able to turn to see who it was, I was pushed to the dance floor. Oddly enough, a reply of my nightmare when Matthew held me crossed my mind but it was immediately pushed away. Finally arriving at the middle, the hands let go of me. Angrily I turned to bite the person's head off but my thoughts were ruined when a hand placed itself on my waist and another in my hand. I couldn't help the blush that crept to my cheeks. Matthew was dancing with me and he was wearing a tuxedo. Remember when I said he was breath taking when I saw him for the first time. I take that back, he was good back then but at this moment, I was literally gasping for air quietly. The waltz that was playing I ignored. The stares we received because I was dancing with a vampire I ignored. Andrea's smirking face I ignored. Matthew's stare I couldn't ignore. It was simply penetrating as if he wanted to know what I was thinking. The song ended and we nodded to one another as a silent thank you no words needed to be said, I thought. When Matthew spoke,

"Why are you acting so strange?"

The thorn in my heart seemed to grow in size at that moment and a lump managed to create itself in my throat. Though my anger was much more fierce than embarrassment.

"You slept with a flight attendant," I replied coldly. The people around us began to dance as a new song began.

Matthew's eyes grew in astonishment before receding to their normal cold size,

"So? What's the big deal about it?"

What was I going to say? I didn't have anything to say because I hadn't thought of anything and I couldn't exactly say I was his owner. I took a deep breath.

"You feel something for her, don't you?" I asked making the thorn in my heart bigger and tears stung in the corner of my eyes.

"Now, what makes you think that? We vampires are not like you humans. We don't fall in love and then have sex. We just do. If we accidentally bite in three times than you're stuck. Of course there are those who do fall in love," he replied to me chuckling lightly.

I don't know if what I felt was relief or worry. I think it was both. The shock of my thinking was visible in my face making him look at me in both curiosity and worry. I swear I couldn't hear the music anymore. I was relief and worried. It all seemed so clear now but it made me all the more worried. I was relief because he didn't love her but I was worried because he just said he didn't fall in love so he might not feel for me as… I do for him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked gripping my shoulder and shaking me lightly. I didn't reply and I wasn't even looking at him. More tears came but I fought to keep them back. I was falling if not completely fallen for him. But when? How?

"Earth to Sarytza, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked once again.

"I- I- How could you? Don't you have any consideration o what others may feel?" I choked looking down trying to hide the tears brimming on the corner of my eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't worry about it. She asked me. I didn't hurt her," Matthew replied to me in a serious tone.

I chuckled dryly at him,

"Well good! That'll make me sleep better."

"What are you talking about? Listen to me I am going to explain this in small words," he tried to convince me.

I turned and ran out the room. I faintly saw Andri look at me in concern but I ignored her, I didn't want to drag her into this crazy parade. I climbed up the stairs to the outside deck angrily, my gown trailing behind me. The same questions buzzing through my head repeatedly. Why was I so angry? Why didn't I let him explain? Though I knew the answer was simple –I couldn't. I now understood what was going inside me; it wasn't some strange involvement of ownership… I was simply falling for the angry ex-vampire Prince and I couldn't stand the fact that he slept with her. I knew he was following but I didn't care. Now that I knew the truth about my own feelings, I wasn't going to tell him! He would never feel the same way, not to mention it wasn't meant to be. My vision had stated that the King would shed blood so I had to get far away from him…

I stopped at the railing on starboard gripping it as he gripped my shoulder and turned me to him,

"Why are you so mad? I don't understand you!"

I angrily pushed his hand away and stomped,

"That's the problem with you Matthew, you never understand. Hell, I didn't even understand," I spoke biting back my foul language.

He looked at me strange before I spoke again to answer his question. Maybe he wouldn't return the feelings, maybe it wasn't meant to be but maybe I'd be better letting it out,

"Matthew, I think I've fallen in lo…"

I couldn't finish because next minute a little girl was running up to us,

"Ms. Luna Ms Luna!"

I swallowed hard trying to push down both my feelings and my words before looking at her smiling motherly. She was no older than six with pretty blond hair picked up into two pigtails. The girl was wearing a green dress that highlighted her eyes.

"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully as I bent down to her stature when she arrived, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Samantha!" she replied cheerfully, one could say her eyes were seeing stars.

"Well, Samantha, what can I do for you?" I asked her just as her mother arrived smiling at me apologetically.

"Can I take a picture with you and Prince Matthew?" Sam asked innocently. I was surprised and couldn't hide it. Sure, I knew it was for a picture but I never thought she would ask for _Prince_ Matthew and that her mother would let her.

I didn't know what to say, would Matthew take the picture with the child? I looked at him questioningly; he shrugged.

"Sure, Sam!"

Matthew surprisingly picked her up and hoisted her on his shoulder. Sam giggled childishly as her mother took her picture. Matthew lowered her and she turned to me once again,

"I want to be like you when I grow up. I wanna be pretty and nice and good to vampires.

I smiled slightly, if anything happens and I have the power to take people to Avalon, she'll be on my list. Samantha turned to Matthew, who was staring out into the open.

"Mr. Matthew?" she called out with an innocence only a child her age can pull.

He looked at her,

"I have a friend, his name is Blake and he's a vampire. On the Cleansing he was taken away…I thought I lost him. But you and Luna gave me hope. It's amazing that she's good to vampires. You are nice to her too, right? You care for her, right? Like I care for Blake and he cares for me!"

I was flabbergasted. I turned stiffly to watch Matthew's reaction. He smirked at bent down to her level. She smiled at him before he whispered in her ear out of my earshot.

"This I'll be a secret between you and me. This girl next to me is very important to me because she showed me that not all humans are the same. I'm not always nice cause its hard in public but I do try. I'm sure Blake and you will be friends again and you'll have him close. But don't tell that to Luna cause I want to tell her myself how special she really is to me."

He got up and I looked at him questioningly, but the face Samantha had told me she was really happy. She said her goodbyes and ran away to her mom. I shook my head and began to walk away. The earlier argument forgotten and my feelings quiet and buried.

"What were you going to say?" he asked me getting serious again.

"Awww Matthew," I replied making a baby face, "I didn't know you were such a nice vampy boy. You make little girls happy!"

He got an angry face. I took of my heels and ran down the stairs. Matthew right at my tail.


	15. 13th Candle

**Feeling happy cause I'm on vacation here's chapter 13. And chapter 14 in on its way not finished though. Have fun reading. ~Luna**

_I've seen love die way to many times…_

It was pity Matthew and I sort of made up the day before the end of our cruise. Though I must say we had lots of fun that last day. We were in College Fjord when a helicopter picked us up and took us to a near glacier. There a tour guide took us around dog mushing. The fun was that the dogs would always run away before Matthew got a chance to hop on and once he managed to get on but the dogs pulled away before he secured himself making him fall backwards on his butt. Andri, Charles (the English boy Andri had danced with) and I had laughed so much. Matthew had ended up ridding with me. On the snow, I fell so many times. There was this once where I fell but managed to grab unto Matthew and hoist myself up but in the process, I made him fall. That was another round of laughter. Before leaving, Matthew and I took a picture near the edge with a scenic view on the background and the dusk that night was a brilliant fuchsia in the night sky. It was truly a memorable day –it was exactly how I hoped the whole vacation would go as.

Finally, on Saturday, we disembarked around 7:00pm (it was still daylight). The private limo awaited us. Andri exchanged numbers with Charles, who promised to visit her and begged her literally for her to visit him. The limo ride was quiet, we were all tired and wanting to sleep for a couple of hours until we would reach or home. All of a sudden, I got a chill on my back and fear clung into my very soul in a way that was unimaginable. Tears sprouted out of my eyes making Andri and Matthew turn to me. I tried to calm down trying to reason the circumstances. I felt my pulsation and automatically threw my hand into my pocket and pulled out a card from my deck.

The Hanged Man, well it wasn't necessarily bad and it made me relax until I noticed another card had come out clinging to the other. Death. Now this was a serious combination. My heart rate quickened, I felt Matthew tense and look at me half glaring, I felt Andri tapping on my shoulder lightly… I felt the car come to a stop. The driver opened our door to let us out. The movement shocked me out of the state and into reality.

"Sorry, I saw the death of a very important French artist," I lied coolly and convincingly.

Placing back those two cards to their deck, we continued moving along the wide lot to the jet. We had so much fun and somehow on that last day I feel like I have made progress with Matthew. Suddenly, as we were walking, a fleet of VPTT and police cars entered the premises at an alarming speed surrounding us in a matter of seconds. Matthew got closer to me as Andri, I joint together, and the driver stood frozen a few feet away from us. My mind was racing with the situation and I felt my hear quicken.

"Ms. Moonlight, Ms. Renaldi, please step away from the vampire," ordered someone from inside the cars. Why would they order me to do that, Matthew hadn't done anything.

Andri obeyed them, the driver close behind her; I didn't blame them. She looked back at me with an apologetic look, I shook my head trying to tell her not to feel sorry. I stayed put next to Matthew, who looked at me both concerned and angry though I knew his anger wasn't directed to me. My lack of movement proved to be provoking to the police for in soon enough men were coming out of them. Those men were equipped with guns and syringes. They took their positions in offensive while Matthew stepped closer to in defensive shielding me from their view in the process. I had not one drop of a clue to as to why this was happening. I couldn't help but laugh internally, something always had to happen, just when I was thinking everything would run smoothly fate came and bit me.

"Sarytza Moonlight, step away from that fiend. How could you allow him to bite you?" boomed a voice scarily close to me considering I thought the owner to be miles away.

I turned around to find my father walking angrily almost in an aggressive manner, towards us. For a moment I felt relief, the sight of my father in this unnerving moment seemed ideal until my brain processed his words and movements. Did he say bite me? When did Matthew even touch me, other than dancing and mushing?

"Young Lady, step away from him right now! He's going to be taken to the VPT Facility and you back home to the hospital," he explained though I was still confused and the thoughts of Matthew being taken there didn't seem appealing.

While I was distracted by my father, I had failed to see when the VPT activated Matthew's collar and by the time I turned around a man had grabbed the pain filled Matthew and injected a serum from one from the syringes on his neck. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

Matthew fell to the man's arms unconscious or at least I thought so. My instinct was to run to him but two policemen grabbed me by the forearms and restrained me.

"What are you doing?" I asked more like yelled, "He hasn't done anything! He hasn't bit me! I swear! Let go of him!"

The police officers began dragging me to one of their cars as Matthew was being dragged the opposite to me. I screamed and trashed, yelled and cried; they didn't care they wouldn't listen. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and through the panicked state I was in, I spoke,

"To feed the need within me

I need you to release thee

Do my will

And no harm shall be

This is my will

So mote it be!"

Just like an invisible force tugged of the police, they let go of me and stood there watching me run to Matthew with all my strength as the other officers hollered at them to move. Not for a second did I think of the consequences although I did no harm to anyone. I ran until I reached him, punching the guy holding him right on the nose. I threw myself on the ground with him, holding his neck and head against my chest protectively. I panicked…what now? Surely, I couldn't take all of them and in my state I couldn't bewitch them either. In my desperate search for a way out, I looked around and saw everyone looking at us. I saw Andri try to run to me but was stopped by the police. My father was screaming at them to get Matthew away from me while every now and then he would throw me a heatedly angry glare.

"Matthew, can you stand up?" I asked him though not as self composed as it sounded.

He nodded ever so slightly and I wondered if he actually could. To my amazement, he stood up and not only that but let out an angry growl that resounded all over the lot. I stood up facing him in both worry and amazement. He looked around the people that had us cornered before picking me up as if I was a baby and took off running. It was sort of a wobbly run, nothing like what I expected it to be, and much slower too but still inhumanly fast. As he jumped over the line of cars, I cried. Even if we had to run away from everything we would get away from the problem –we would be safe. But alas, the happy comfort my heart had received was ripped off when Matthew let out a sound I couldn't really describe but it was awful. Next thing I knew, he had tightened his grip on me and turned in the air so that the moment we hit the ground he was at the bottom.

The moment the dust cleared, two strong arms picked me up and gagged me. They pulled me away while my muffled screaming echoed in the silence. A van neared Matthew's crater and his unmoving body. Two white dressed men picked him up and took him inside. My trashing became wilder as the man that held me hostage, gripped me tighter. I elbowed him and tried to make a run for it but he held me by the ankles and I fell face to the floor. The pain came instantly making me cry more. Slowly I sat up; there I was able to see two cards that fell out of my pocket the moment I fell. The Hanged Man and Death. You remember the feeling I had in my nightmare…the feeling of despair and helplessness… I felt exactly that way again. I cried being roughly pulled up and taken away, those two cards now lost forever. Slowly the cars started receding. Yet suddenly, another fleet of cars entered the lot. I recognized them but didn't care not even the usual groan came to my throat. The paparazzi exited their cars before running to our position. The gag was immediately taken off of me.

They neared us and started asking question.

Did Matthew really bite you, Sarytza?

Why are you crying, Sarytza?

How does it feel, Sarytza?

Did you allow him or did he over power you, Sarytza?

Why didn't the Cricket take effect, Sarytza?

Are you relieved, Sarytza?

How do you feel, Sarytza?

Where's Matthew, Sarytza?

They were so many but I simply continued crying and walking as the policeman nudged me to move. Pictures were taken and they got even closer. I felt like a cornered animal trying to break free. Andri came over to comfort me but I ignored her. I appreciated her thoughts but at the moment no one could comfort me. My father waited by the police car. I felt claustrophobic with all the paparazzi hovering over me… I broke down. I began crying uncontrollably before taking into a sprint pushing away all the paparazzi. Andri and the police officer followed behind me. Once I arrived to the car, Dad opened it to me. I stopped and took the time to look at him. To let him see the face of his heartbroken tearstained daughter and let him know it was his entire fault.

Andri was directed to my jet where she would take the flight back home. I could still see the flashes of the cameras behind the darkened glass. I looked to nowhere and felt the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. M father sat next to me but a word was never said. Now all that awaited was a fourteen hour flight home with father.

**Matthew's POV**

Once I was thrown in the van, the Cricket deactivated. I breathed in the unnecessary air before looking around me, I couldn't move again. It felt exactly the same way all those weeks ago when they first captured me to give me to Luna. I stopped my train of thoughts… Luna… her face was so sorrowful. What would they do to her? Probably nothing since her daddy wasn't going to let anyone harm her. I wave of relief hit me the moment I thought of her well being. I had to worry for myself cause I was really in for it.

The van pulled to a stop, after a few seconds the back doors opened and I was pulled out. Handcuffs were placed on me before dragging me –literally –inside. Ever gone to a dog pound or a Psychiatric Ward? Well, this 'Facility' looked like those two fused together. It was all white with a desk on the right on the entrance. They pulled me behind the two back doors and I entered an equally white room but this one had cells in it –small cells. As I passed them, I saw different vampires of all ages and sexes lying on them or sitting in awkward positions because they were too small for them. They all moved to the front of their cages as they saw me pass, I hoped they wouldn't do anything to anger the humans for my sake, it wasn't worth it in the state they were in.

"Well, Mr. Prince here's your new castle," joked the a****** that dragged me as he threw me inside the small cage.

I fell 'asleep' relatively fast, considering my state. And if that was fast, faster was when they came to wake me. I was roughly pulled out of my cage and injected again. I felt my muscles relax involuntarily.

"Well I have good news and bad news Mr. Bridgestone. Which one would you like first?" asked the woman who had injected me in a sweet voice. I stayed quiet only because I couldn't speak.

"Well bad news is Mr. Moonlight booked your stay with us for three months," she spoke, I felt angry and sick and very very angry, "The good news is you will be returning to the Moonlight Mansion."

I glared at her the best I could before I was thrown back into my cell and the door closed on my face.

"I'll be back once every fifteen days to feed you," she told me before leaving. I chuckled dryly, fifteen days, huh? That was the exact margin of time a vampire could go without feeding off. My guess was they would wait for my skin to turn humanly. I groaned and fell back asleep not before thinking of how Luna was doing.

**Sarytza's POV**

When I arrived home it was eleven in the morning. I entered and was received by my mother, Mrs. Velandre and Solomon. They all looked at me in concern and pity. I ignored them and headed over to the staircase.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Mom asked making me stop in my tracks. I didn't want to answer that… I ran up the stairs again.

"Sarytza, where do you think you are going? We're heading to the hospital right this moment," my father hollered at me from downstairs.

Right from where I was standing on the finish of the stairs. I began crying so much that I fell. It felt exactly like my dream –I felt the dizziness, the pain sporadically coming, my head whacking against the step and when I landed at the floor I stayed unmoving. I continued to cry, letting my mouth open to let out the flow of blood accumulated in my mouth. I watched as my tears mixed with my blood, ignoring the shouts of my family and the pain I felt… only focusing on the emptiness inside me.

Everyone came over; someone turned me over and checked me. Finding me all right but unresponsive to their words, Solomon picked me up and carried me to the car.

I didn't see the car enter through ER. I only felt and saw when I was taken out of the car and placed on a stretcher. The nurses pushed me inside while they asked my mother what had happened. My mind was off wondering what things would they do to Matthew, when would we see each other again and how. Possibilities ran into my head like a train without brakes, so fast my head was spinning. Suddenly, my head ached and my stomach too before I twisted myself and emptied my stomach. Just after finishing, my head swung forwards and I was lost in the darkness of unconsciousness.

"Mrs. Moonlight…X-ray result… there is a small fracture…"

I scrunched my eyes willing myself to open them. I didn't recognize the voice that I had heard speaking but I did recognize mom's relieved face as she watched me open my eyes. My mom smiled at me so warmly that I couldn't help but give a small smile myself. I saw the white ceiling behind her and I smelt the sterile air, also I felt the needle imbedded on my right arm, the oxygen tubes on my nose and the suction cups on my chest and back.

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened?" Mom asked me concerned her voice coated with worry.

I nodded, the flashes of falling down the stair becoming clearer as I thought about it.

"The nurse says you'll be all right but you have a small fracture on your leg," Mom explained me making me relieved.

Then I suddenly began to wonder, why was it that I fell? What was the reason of making me so unnerved that I fell down the stairs? The digging in my mind produced answers and the memory of the incident at the airport parking lot reappeared. Tears sprang from my eyes and the previous relief left my body completely. The machines began to beep wildly just as the nurses and doctors entered the room running.

"What happened?" asked the doctor, "Her heartbeat is increasing dramatically as so is her blood pressure. Did you tell her something bad?"

"No, I just told her that she had a small fracture but that she'd be all right," Mom replied worriedly.

"Could be an effect of the venom," pondered the doctor as she continued to go through papers and machines.

She injected me with something and turned to me staring deeply,

"Sary, I'm Dr. Julissa Norway, but call me July. Now Sary, were going to talk and you have to be truthful on everything. Where does it hurt?"

I gasped before answering,

"Nothing hurts, I don't feel anything! Matthew's gone, please get him back… don't let them harm him."

"Nothing is going to happen to Mr. Matthew, Sarytza," she soothed me as she checked something in her notes, "Why are you so erratic?"

"They took Matthew away and it wasn't even he's fault!" I replied crying.

"Sary, he bit you and that is a very bad thing," she replied to my statement scribbling yet again on her notebook.

"This is the last question Sary. I need you to think it really hard and answer… what does Matthew mean to you?"

I thought that question. Should I answer like any human would… saying he was my pet and only that or should I answer truthfully and tell her that I have just figured out that I'm in the process if not already in love with him?

"I love him," I answered gladly to have said to someone and hoping that my statement would make them realize what he meant to me and why her had to be next to me again and not being tortured somewhere.

Mom looked at me strangely, I think it was a mixture of pity, astonishment and happiness. The doctor on the other side scribbled something on her notes again before shaking her head and bidding goodbye, not before telling mom to come with her. There it was, she was going to tell mom that I needed Matthew and that she should bring him back to me. To my total surprise, three nurses came in and took out the needles and other. One helped me into some slippers and up the bed. With scissors they cut the hospital wristband with my name and placed another. I was, then, guided out of my room. As I was exciting it, I heard my mother yell out a cry of anguish. My heartbeat took pace. We stopped and it gave me time to check out my new wristband it read:

Name: Sarytza Moonlight Valero Age: 16 DoB: 10-31-92

**Psychiatric Ward Patient Severe Cases **

I let out a small shriek just as mom excited the room, crying. I felt horrible so much that I tried to run to her. I wanted to hug her, feel her motherly warmth but more than anything, I needed her to tell me everything was going to be fine. Nevertheless, the three nurses stopped me.

"Mom, what's going on? Mom, you believe me don't you? He didn't do anything!" I cried making the nurses grip me tighter, "Mom, I'm not crazy! Matthew didn't do anything, Mom. I love him! I love him; please understand! Search my neck, there's nothing!"

"I'm sorry Sary," came the voice of the doctor, who stepped out of her office, "We can't be sure about that because he could've bit you for a second time and hid her marks from human eyes. Honey don't hide it, we've got proof. First, we searched your laptop and found that you were searching vampire bites. Second, your mind now loves him so the toxins are taking effect on your mind. Third, we received a call from a friend of yours that saw you. And fourth, that same friend brought a sample of blood that had fallen and it proved to be yours and it contained Matthew's venom. In addition, I have no idea what that scar on your forehead is so its extremely suspicious. Now, you will be taken to the Psychiatric ward for a month to see how you progress. Depending on it, you will be released. Sary, you're not crazy. We are just sending you there because of the toxins."

I was shaking my head slowly. There was nothing wrong with me! The nurses began to pull me out making me yell away. I threw myself on the ground trying to become dead weight, trashing and lashing out to get free. Mom watched me with a tear stained face. I couldn't believe she wasn't doing anything. The extra nurse gripped my arm as the other two help me in place. I watched as she injected me with a sedative. I felt like a dog being sedated to others will when there was nothing wrong that I could say I needed it. I felt unprotected without Matthew's growls next to me scaring off anything that meant harm to me. I was surprised at how accustomed I was to having him close and it made me aware of how much I needed him. I was carried into a van where they strapped me to a stretcher. I had no idea of what awaited me in the next month but I knew it was nothing good.

_...when it deserves to be alive…_


	16. 14th Candle

**Here's chapter 14. I'm not feeling good so no happy message (my vacation just got screwed). THERE IS A SMALL PART WITH A SEXUAL REFERENCE ITS NOT GRAPHIC. Just so you know. On, the bright side Matthew and Sary's first kiss is nearing!**

Psychiatric Ward is the most depressing place I have ever seen when I'm the patient, I mean I wasn't crazy when I entered but I may come out loony. Everything is white and everyone stares at you as if you're a problem or at least that's how I felt. It was horrible! My room was private, reading Sarytza Moonlight on the front with a red flag underneath –I laughed drily not only was I in severe cases but in quarantine too. Figures they would try to seclude the toxins. The room was even more depressing with only a bed, desk and a wide window with bars on the outside that overlooked a brick wall of the building next to us. I wanted to cry but I've cried so much, there were no tears left for me to shed.

"Sary," spoke the nurse as she guided me to the bed, her voice sounded as if she was speaking with a baby trying to gain its attention, "This is your room. Isn't it pretty?"

I wanted to laugh and tell her to stop being so hypocritical. Not even her blind mother would believe it was a pretty room. She sat me down on the bed. My strength hadn't returned to its fullest yet but I wasn't going to fight anymore since I was buried deep within this prison. The nurse bent down to my level looking at me caringly,

"You poor thing! So pretty, so youthful and now locked in this place all because of that fiend."

The tears came then. Matthew was no fiend, sure he was egotistical, a jerk sometimes and even aggressive but I knew him well and he was by no means that way for real. From the start I knew it was all an act, a façade to who he really was.

She cooed me while passing a hand over my hair,

"The doctor will come soon to see you."

She left me alone waiting for the blasted doctor to tell me that the toxins were messing with my head as everyone said. The silent tears I shed left in the darkness of the white room.

Before I knew it, I had spent two weeks in this white cell. The doctor came everyday in the morning around nine and later in the evening around six, I wasn't sure because I didn't have a watch and I didn't even have the sun to tell me. He was a kind man, reminded me of Santa Claus. He would ask me the same questions every day and later told me to talk about my emotions and the accident. Every day I answered his questions the same way, I spoke of how felt towards Matthew and I'd tell him I didn't remember the bite. He always, always told me the same thing,

"Luna, it's all right. I understand if you fell in love with your pet but until I can really say those are your emotions and not the toxins I can't tell you that love is a beautiful thing. And as for not remembering don't worry about it. Sometimes the mind blocks away memories of bad things, it will come in due time or maybe it won't but either way you'll be fine."

It was frustrating but comforting because he wouldn't criticize me or tell me I was crazy. My entertainment these days was breaking magazines. Yes, you read right… breaking magazine. The day after the whole incident, magazines were pouring saying Matthew had bit me, that he was in the VPTF and that I was in the loony bin. My daily routine was to take them and rip out Matthew's pictures before reading and ripping into shreds. I bet it sounds crazy and obsessive to cut out Matthew's pictures but I was afraid. Being in this cell with no connection to the outside, I wasn't even allowed the phone… my memories of Matthew were… fading. I don't know why but when I first arrive here, I remembered everything: his messily cut copper hair, his piercing blue eyes, his tall stature, his lean body and even his scent. Now I couldn't remember if he was a head or two taller than me, I didn't remember if his hair was brownish copper or reddish copper, his scent was forgotten completely in the sterile air and his eyes were dulling from their piercing start with every day that passed. I was afraid that I'd forget him completely…

It wasn't until the third week that I was allowed visitors and surprisingly the first one there wasn't Mom or Andri but Mau. She came in and hugged me like she was going to lose me though that wasn't very far from the truth in the crazy chapter my life had opened to. Mau and I spoke for a long time of course always using Wiccan terms so that the doctors or nurses wouldn't notice that we were talking about the future and Matthew. It was the first time I spoke with her after my vision that many weeks ago. I told her what Andri had dug up and she seemed excited. The legend and vision brought hope to all especially when knowing the Goddess would make balance now that humans had disrupted it. My words were little for I felt no wish to speak and I wouldn't be talking if it wasn't that Mau needed to know that information. She left around six in the evening and not before giving me a new deck of Tarot card. I didn't know how she found out I lost them but I was grateful she had brought me new. Once she left me, I was my now broken self again. The one I had to hide from friends and doctors. I had sworn to myself when I was little that I'd never cry for a man but now that I was presented with a situation I just had to cry. Then again, I wasn't breaking any vows because I wasn't crying because he left me I'm crying because he was taken away from me.

During the week, Andri came around and we spoke. She felt awful about it all, especially because she was there. Again, my words were scarce and it was Andri, who spoke the most. Mom, Dad, Mrs. Velandre and Solomon came around. Mom and Dad entered first; to them I spoke not one word. I was too angry to even look at them. My father for the most didn't care and simply told me I was being childish but Mom begged me to speak to even look at her –I didn't. She might have nothing to do with the incident itself but she let me go. They both allowed me to be brought in to a mental institute when there was nothing wrong with me. When Solomon and Mrs. Velandre entered, I began to cry. They hugged me and cooed me, trying vainly to comfort me. Both knew Matthew hadn't bitten me but what would their word count when they were only pets now –nothing more maybe less. They were taken away fast, my father was angry that I had spoken to them and not my mother but I could care less what he thought now. For me my parents would never be the same.

As fast as the three weeks passed so did one more, it was pathetic. I had lost too much weight for I refused to eat for the most. My nightmares took life every night depriving me from sleep and therefore creating bags under my eyes. I didn't bother brushing my hair so it was its curly messy self. I knew it wasn't a smart move, the more stubborn I got the less probability of leaving there was but it was not something I could control it was simply the way my body was reacting to everything going on around me. I almost never left my dorm; the quantity of people truly mentally ill was amazing. However, they would find me even inside my room. There was this schizophrenic woman, who had killed her daughter on the door next to mine. She was always standing on my doorway watching me, if not she would enter and pass her hand over my head in a motherly way telling me that her daughter would have been just like me or that I had killed her daughter to look as beautiful as she did. There was another patient, a girl around my age, suffered from obsessive attraction or something along those lines; she was one of the scariest for me because I found the hard way. I had met her on the hallway one day, seemed normal enough –she brushed her hair and wore make-up, spoke normally and didn't have the crazy look on her eyes. She had asked my name that was all we spoke that day. The next day I saw her was at the hallways again but this time it was at a secluded area where I usually went only to escape from everyone else. The girl had neared me normally before she pushed me against the wall. It was a memory that wasn't going to escape me ever, it would be imprinted in my mind for as long as I lived, it repulses me even to think about it. She French-kissed me and groped my breast, licked my neck and touched my folds. It didn't help that all we were only allowed to wear a hospital gown (because we were in severe cases) so her access to my body was easier. I fought back with all the strength I could muster but after eating small portions for three weeks, I couldn't overpower her or brake free. My spells were of no use for I had no energy to give them since I hadn't felt anything from Mother Nature in almost a month. Thankfully, before she could do more, the nurses found us and took her away. After that, I wasn't to be in the same room with her but if we ever saw each other on the hallways, she would lick her lips and touch herself or scream phrases to me such as "You'll be mine", "I want you" or "I'll make you scream". That day I truly believed I was going to be raped and by a woman no less. It was horrible and it helped to increase my trauma. After those encounters, I rarely excited my room, preferred to lock myself inside ripping magazines. When daddy was notified of those incidents, he began to worry for my safety but alas did nothing to get me out.

The first doctor came on the last day of the month. After talking with my doctor (psychologist) she declared that I was free to go home but I couldn't go to school yet or even outside my room. That sent relief in me though at the same time the thoughts of having to see my father everyday didn't appeal to me. To make my leave worse, the schizophrenic woman next door cried because her daughter was leaving and later threatened to kill anyone who touched me because she was going to kill me herself but the obsessed girl was even worse: she began screaming the moment she saw me with bags and normal clothes in the hallway. It was horrible to see her run at me with anger and lust. She was screaming at me things like how she was going to have me, how she would take me, the things she would do to me during it and then she changed and started saying that if I left before I was hers how she would kill me, rip me and keep my…personal parts. It was truly horrific, even when the male nurses took her away I could still hear her yells on the outside.

Once out, I felt free and for once took the chance to savor the smell of fresh air, the feel of the sun on my skin and everything around me. Mrs. Velandre ran at me worriedly, eager to ask me of my well-being. My answers were short but enough to satisfy her questioning. The ride home was quiet, my mother didn't dare look off from her hands, Solomon drove silently, my father was buried in his book and Mrs. Velandre had her eyes closed. I watched the outside world I had been deprived from for the past month. It was like seeing the world for the very first time, I just couldn't explain it.

"Sweetie, I have a surprise for you once we get home," my mom dared to whisper.

I won't lie… my heart skipped a beat when I heard that. The probabilities of her surprise meant a small hope that Matthew was back home. I swore to myself that next time I got to see him… that I got to be next to me I'd tell how exactly how I felt. We arrived home and I didn't wait for Solomon to open my door, I simply opened it myself and let myself inside the house. If Matthew was at the house he would be in my… in our room. I climbed the stairs almost excitedly, the staff yelling and hollering happy that I had returned. Upon opening the door to my room, I was about to holler his name when I was stopped by the mere sight of the people inside.

My mother climbed up behind me, I turned to her with a questioning glare that was unnoticed by her as she simply smiled and looked at the visitor,

"Luna, Sheila was really worried about you all this time; she called every day. You owe her your life and safety. So I called her that you were arriving today so she could see you."

I looked at mom incredulously. How could she believe that I was friends with her? I looked back at Sheila, who sat on the foot of my bed with her two companions by the balcony door; she looked so sweet and innocent.

"Don't worry Mrs. Moonlight I'll help Luna settle in," spoke Sheila as she got up and took my hand looking as angelic as the devil with wings.

To my utter dismay, Mom agreed and left us alone promising tea. I was actually scared and only wished that Matthew were there. He provided a safety that not even my parents could give; I knew he would never do the things seen in my nightmare; I knew he'd protect me. The only potential danger was Sheila because she would stop at nothing to cause me harm and if I couldn't defend myself from a crazy girl I would definitely not be able to deal with Sheila. Sheila pulled gently on my hand guiding me to my bed. She took off my slippers, took my hairbrush and sat behind me. Sheila brushed my hair slowly and carefully as if I was her favorite porcelain doll.

"It must have been so hard for you in that place especially with that Paris touching you and almost raping you. It was all over the news! You look so horrible Luna but don't worry Matthew must be paying for it all. Though, it must be even worse knowing that your Matthew didn't do anything from the start."

My eyes widened as she finished her sentence. I didn't have time to question her for the next minute she had yanked on my hair making me crash on the bed. I cracked my eyes open to see her towering over me a sadistic smirk of her lips. I saw the two others near her. One was her pet Nate but as I saw the other person, I understood what had happened all through this month.

**Matthew's POV**

I had spent exactly one month in this cell and have been fed only twice. My strength had depleted drastically, although I didn't have a mirror I was almost sure my skin was mushy and my eyes were dull –clear signs of innutrition. My stay has been less than descent, for every day I watch one of my own go behind those doors and return bloody and half-conscious. It made me angry and truthfully, I swore that if I ever was in power again revenge would be taken. Through the tongues of those who came after me, I have learned that Luna was in the Psychiatric Ward. Sent there by her parents who thoughts my toxins were messing with her head. It made me wonder… obviously I hadn't bitten her, so my toxins could not be overriding her mind therefore why was she saying she loved me? That question swam in my head for three weeks; I didn't think of nothing else but that. It left my mind once another thing filled it: everyone knew it; another patient in the loony bin had almost raped Luna. It made me angrier than what I already was. That next week consumed my thoughts in possible ways of killing the woman responsible for touching _my_ territory.

The morning of the day that marked the beginning of the second month, my collar activating awaked me. My nostrils flared from my anger as I arose but I was soon down from tiredness. The woman who had fed me this past month stood there accompanied by another lady and a man.

"Well, Mr. Matthew good morning. This is Steve and Aksla, they'll be taking you to training," spoke the woman.

I scrutinized them. Steve didn't seem to bright and his flannel shirt and buckteeth didn't help him. Aksla was short, not dangerous at all, with a pixie look to her features. They opened my cell and dragged me out. I wasn't so keen over the training but being outside that cage was sincerely amazing. Between the two they dragged me behind the doors I had seen many of my own go. I knew that what awaited me behind them wasn't going to be good but I hadn't thought it would be so… painful?

The room was white with tiles covering from floor to ceiling; it looked almost like a bathroom; though there was nothing in it. Once inside, they locked the door with a combination and went to het their stuff. The only ones inside were Aksla, Steve and I, the other woman had stayed outside… guess she won't dirty her hands. I was ripped of my clothes and thrown against a wall. The collision was, as expected, heavy but when my back hit the wall I wasn't able to hold myself up. I was planning on letting myself fall but the force which I was hit with held me up. Steve had opened firefighter's hose straight at me. How could I describe it? There was really no way to. The stinging was intense as it collided on my body; it was the first time in my long life that I had felt pain. I gasped for unneeded air and tried vainly to get out of the way of the pressuring water but of course, every time I move it followed me.

"That's enough!" ordered Aksla loudly over the sound of the water. She was resting against the opposite wall completely unfazed by my naked body.

Steve closed the hose and laid it down. I fell down on the tiled floor, shivering. I had never felt so human in my entire eternal life, it made me angry and disgusted. Aksla neared me and mercilessly yanked me up, pulling a towel around my lower parts. I looked down on my pale skin to find red on it… it was worse than what I'd imagine. Then again, I never imagined I'd be like this. Steve gripped my upper left arm while Aksla gripped my right. With both pulling, I was dragged on to another door. How would you picture a torture room? Darkly lit, bricks, torture instruments, dirty and humid; well, the room I was taken to was equally white and clean; there was a window clear over us, surrounding the entire room. In fact, when I took a second look at it reminded me of more of a lab. The two people carrying me sat me on a strange chair and placed a metal piece on my head. It beeped a couple of times before two small metal grips, held my eyes open by the lids; straps appeared holding me by the arms, hips, thighs, head and hands.

Instinctively I tried to break free but it was in vain. Pictures suddenly started flashing in my eyes. First, it was my mother's, then my father's (in their current pet state), then it was Sarytza's (before the mess) and then the papers and magazines. "Crowed Prince Matthew bites owner SARYTZA MOONLIGHT!" "Sarytza Psychiatric Patient" "Sarytza sexually assaulted by mental patient." All the while a voice whispered in my ear 'it's all your fault Matthew'. It was torture and I could actually say that for a moment I did believe it was all my fault; even if I hadn't bitten her, she met me and that's what brought her to this mess. But then I thought on it again, I wouldn't have met her if the humans had never broken the Treaty so it wasn't my fault but theirs. The one who carried the stain of Luna's current state was all humanity and they would pay.

The machine beeped again this time releasing me. Steve pulled me up while Aksla neared my face.

"Did you see all the problems you've caused Sarytza? Do you see now that we're not the bad ones, you are," Aksla didn't say it sarcastically on the contrary her voice showed that she believed every word she said and the smile she held on her face seemed both caring and crazy, "Yet after all you've done, they are willing to take you back into their house with only a little collaboration of yours. Matthew I need you to understand this… You are the problem. Tell me, why are you the problem?"

I glared at her. I had to options in my head; one, I could tell her what she wanted and agree that I was the problem that would likely get me out faster, or second, live with my ego and deny it. Luna had once told me I was an egotistical jerk and I guess she was right.

"I'm not the problem. You all humans are. You are all despicable, back-stabbing fiends," I replied hotly.

Aksla sighed disappointedly while she shook her head. She walked over to a table at the far end of the room. I waited for her reply or counter action. Steve had not let me go but tighten me more the moment she turned around.

"Matthew, I had hoped we could come to an agreement. You see, I don't like violence but if that's what is needed then I guess we have no choice, she pulled out a small notebook and read out loud for everyone behind the glass to hear, "Matthew Bridgestone, checked in Friday, November 13. Accusations: Biting Ms Sarytza Moonlight. Procedure: Month of restriction and acceptance of accusations. Subject completed moth of restriction with success but acceptance was denied punishment is constituted of forceful taming."

In less than a minute, she finished her sentence, dropped her notebook, turned to me and punched me. Amazingly, the blow made my head turn to the contrary side and blood began to fill my mouth. I swallowed the substance in my mouth… now I couldn't afford to waste any drop of blood. Aksla bent down to my level and cupped my chin; I saw the brass knuckles on her hands,

"My dear Matthew, this world is no longer yours but humanity's."

She got back up, throwing her brass knuckles on the floor as she did. One look at Steve and I was dragged by said man to the very middle of the room. There he cuffed both my hands with two ropes that fell from the ceiling. He backed away just as the ropes pulled up bringing me with them until I was hanging one foot above the floor. Aksla walked over to us holding a thick leather whip with her. As I saw it, I braced myself for the upcoming pain.

"Ready?"

The sound of the whip breaking through the air resounded all over the white room. The pain was mind blowing but I refused to make any sound. Aksla brought it up again and down to my back again. The sequence repeated until I could feel blood dripping down my back.

"Do you or do you not accept that you bit your owner?" she hollered at me still sounding disappointed.

"No," I managed to mutter.

She sighed before whipping me again. Another series of ten whips before she asked me the same question. I could hear the people behind the glass murmuring among themselves or scribbling n their pads. Steve and the woman (whose name I still don't know) watched from a corner of the room near the door. I lost feeling on my back after the 40th hit, still I refused to scream, whimper or hiss.

"That's enough Aksla, leave something for tomorrow, you still have a whole month ahead for your enjoyment," spoke out the woman in charge.

Aksla dropped the bloody whip on the bloodstained floor before walking to face me. Her pixie features were splattered with blood and her multi colored hair, seemed to also have drying blood. The tall woman walked over to me. I didn't know if it was because of my hazy sight or my pain clouded mind but she looked familiar in many ways and her scent was mixed with three scents I knew already.

"Well, Mr. Bridgestone, I have good news and bad news, wich one would you like first?" she asked me and of course I didn't reply, "The good news is that Sarytza is back in her house and the bad news is that you won't be sleeping in your cell tonight."

That said, Steve removed the cuffs allowing my limp body to hit straight into the white marble floor. He dragged me to a separate room that only had a machine of some sort. He picked me up and hoisted me in the metal bed in the middle strapping me by the ankles, the waist, the wrists and the head. He pressed buttons and left the room. I didn't understand what the point was other than it was a very uncomfortable bed. The woman entered the room to verify the straps and scribble something on her notes. The woman pressed a big blue button before turning to leave.

"Who are you?" I asked roughly but lowly.

"Oh, didn't I ever give you my name? I'm Alisha Lavender."

That said she left and I heard the multiple locks of the door-hit close. The moment it did, a drop of water fell on my forehead. After a few minutes another hit me. A voice filled the room, one I recognized as Aksla thought it sounded more as a recording and I soon found it was when it began repeating the same words every ten seconds. 'I will not harm Sarytza again'. Now I understood the device, I had seen only one a couple of decades ago –the Chinese water torture. Designed by the Chinese, you can't evade the drop of cold water and after a couple of hours you couldn't stand it. It's both a mental and physical torture that many have succumbed to it and fell crazy. Deciding on ignoring both the drop and the recorder for as long as I could, I thought of the similarity of Alisha to anyone and the scents on her. Alisha Lavender… She didn't look like anyone I knew… but her attitude did and those scents were really familiar. Alisha Lavender… I repeated her name over and over again trying to find her connection. Lavender… My body jerked involuntarily completely forgetting I was tied, but the memory came.

"_Oh, yes of course, I had promised you to meet both friends and foes. Matthew, then, I would like you to meet Sheila Lavender, my classmate since childhood."_

Alisha Lavender was no other than Sheila Lavender, Sary's childhood enemy. Could it have some connection?

**Sarytza's POV**

I gasped as my heart beat faster. I couldn't believe it… standing there next to

Sheila was no other than Kiranalee. The flight attendant Matthew had mated with and thus bitten was really Sheila's other pet.

"I see you understand, Luna dearie…"


	17. 15th Candle

**Hey!!! I absolutely love this chapter so I hope you do too!!! It goes out specially for RaveSkei!!! Review or message me cause I want to know all of your opinion on the chapter!!! ~Luna**

I stared at the three people before me. I couldn't exactly distinguish what I was feeling, though I could recognize fear… not at all like the fear I felt back at the Psychiatric Ward, no not at all –at this very moment I wished to be back in the loony bin, though I'd probably be going back after this twist in my life. Either the loony bin or prison cause my killing intents towards Sheila had emerged from the deepest darkest corner of my heart. I mean, I could deal with a childhood enemy, I could deal with her jealousy or whatever it was that prompted her to be this way with me but she had never gone so far. Sure, there were threats but they were all empty.

Sheila watched me so smugly, so in control. I hated it, I found hate in ways I didn't even consider being possible. Yet, with the look she gave me I knew, this was only going to be the beginning.

"Well, my little Luna," she spoke to me mockingly as she sat on top of my desk, "you sure look like a real mess. I didn't think they'd throw you in the loony bin, that was sincerely a bonus. I believe you haven't met Kiranalee, she's Nate's twin sister… oh wait! You did!"

I slowly got up from my lying position trying to control the dizziness in my head. I felt back in my nightmare: dizzy, afraid and with no one to help. I couldn't see them well anymore, my vision had turned somewhat blurry. I knew Sheila was sitting on my desk and I saw Nate and Kiranalee on her sides but I couldn't distinguish their faces.

"What is going on, Sheila? Why is Kirana-whatever with you?" I asked desperately, inwardly cursing my own voice.

"Well, guess I can tell you know, since everyone thinks you're crazy and no one would really believe you if you said anything…" mused Sheila to herself before looking over to my fragile eyes, "My plan was very simple. Kiranalee was placed on the airplane with you guys. Matthew, vampire or no vampire, is still a man and what more could a man want that a beautiful woman. I knew you would get jealous… and it would break your pretty little heart into pieces."

Sheila got up and walked over to me. I against my own will cringed. She grabbed me by the hair again, pulling me closer to her,

"But I couldn't stop there, now could I? Where was the fun in that? And after all you've done to me it seemed so little."

I was in the verge of crying. Paris or the other crazy woman in the Psychiatric Ward weren't as crazy as the girl before me, she sounded so insane as she spoke… it was as if this was the climax of her life, the thing she lived for.

"So, I asked Kiranalee to take a bit of your blood when you were sleeping. It wasn't really hard seeing as Matthew was out like a light bulb. After she left, it was all a matter of mommy's hands. You see, I could have never pulled it off without Mommy," she chuckled, "That's right, you don't know Mom's new job –she's the chief of The VPTT. Mommy took your blood sample and a bit of Kiranalee's where Matthew had bitten and I suddenly call your parents!"

Sheila got up and took her cell phone,

"Mr. Moonlight I know it's not the best news I could tell you right now but I really think I should tell you this. I saw Matthew biting Luna at school."

Sheila puffed her chest and made a serious face,

"Preposterous Ms. Lavender, my girl knows the rules!"

Sheila turned back to herself,

"Oh but Mr. Moonlight I have proof. A picture and a blood sample."

Sheila threw her phone back at the desk, looking at me smugly again before walking towards me,

"After that it was really busy. I gave the picture of you two and your tainted blood sample to your daddy. Your daddy took it to the clinics, of course it was your blood mixed with Matthew's venom. That and the compromising picture of the two with my testimony –move everyone."

I didn't know what to think. This- this whole month, my stay in the ward, Matthew's capture –she planned everything. It was all a set up and everyone had fallen for it.

"Where did you get the picture?" I whispered looking down on my bed sheets.

"What did you say, hun?" replied Sheila mockingly as she neared me even more.

"Where did you get the picture? There was never a bite to photograph," I screamed hoping my mother would hear.

"Oh well, darling I have you to thank for that!" she replied as she searched her purse. I was puzzled.

Sheila pulled out a copy of OK! Magazine that I recognized very well. It had the picture of Matthew giving me a kiss on the cheek at the airport and it read "Vampire love affair?" I cursed my childishness that day.

"You see, this is the original, now look at the finished one," she pulled another picture of her purse.

It was the same picture only in a different background –a background I recognized as school. She watched me slowly waiting for my reaction. I didn't know what to think. Yes, it had all been a set up but I dumbly have helped her get the proof she needed. I was partially to blame for everything that happened. Because of me, Matthew was suffering, because of me my parents were worried. Unconsciously, tears began to flow down my cheeks. I didn't dare to look up from my bed sheets, and I didn't bother to move, I only noticed my tears. Sheila crawled over to me. I ignored her until she wiped the tears away,

"Shh, calm down Sary. No need to cry… yet. I haven't even told you the best part."

The tone she used made more tears come down. How much had I cried within this month? I looked up at her, my eyes pleading for her to stop but my pride was much and I would never voice it.

"You see now Matthew is in the VPTF and so he is in Mommy's care now," explained Sheila nearing her face to mine, " And I want you to know, all he's going through. I want you to know all he is suffering because of you, the tortures, the inanition, the break down… everything!"

My tears streamed faster now. Why did she have to do this to me? Why was it so amusing for her to see me in pain and suffering? She was about to speak again, when there was knock on the door and Mom entered. In a flash, Sheila had me hugged in a sisterly way and cooing me.

"Oh, my! What happened Sheila?" asked my mother worriedly as she ran to us.

Mom took me away from Sheila's arms and placed me in hers, cooing me also. I let myself be moved by them, I didn't have the strength to stop them.

"I guess she's still traumatized," commented Sheila worriedly, "I'll leave so she can sleep and relax."

Mom nodded to her understandingly and repeatedly thanked her for keeping me company. I was so grateful to be away from her and I wished so badly to tell mom not to thank her, to just throw her out and let me be.

"Well, Luna, hope you get even better. We'll continue talking some other time, yes?" cheerfully yet sadly spoke Sheila as she neared the door her two pets right behind her.

Once she was out, Mom laid me on my bed head on the many pillows. I allowed myself to be placed there and didn't move from the position Mom placed me in. She looked at me so sadly; she looked as if she was going to cry herself,

"I'm so sorry mi Luna! If I would've known that he would cause so much pain for you, I wouldn't have bought him. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't," I whispered. It was my first word to my mother since the day I was taken in that many weeks ago, "Don't be sorry."

My mom looked at me surprised before smiling slightly deciding on leaving me alone for a little while. If I had gotten better when I came out of the Psychiatric Ward it was lost now cause now I felt worse. I felt hollow, I didn't have anyone to believe me, anyone to support me. I felt despicable; I couldn't help but blame myself for everything that was happening. With Sheila's words, I knew she wasn't lying when she said Matthew was suffering and it was all my fault. What did I ever do to deserve this? I've always been so careful, always trying to please my Mother Goddess, being a good person –I always tried. I've always been considerably happy but now that I find a chance to be upmost happy everything is crashing.

I stayed like that not moving, just letting my tears fall. It was hard to know how long I was lying there doing nothing but imagine that Matthew was holding me. I was pathetic and destroyed… what more could Sheila do?

**Matthew's POV**

Seeing it was not the same as feeling it. I felt the tingly sensation of the dripping water on my forehead; I seriously thought it would bore a hole on it. It didn't help that I continued to bleed, my back was still raw and I could feel the drops rolling down. To make matter worse, the repeating sound of not harming Sarytza was driving me crazy. It made me anxious to get out, the desperation making me think the craziest of ways to get out and every time I saw someone peek inside the room, I would growl so intensely it hurt my throat. I knew insanity was on the next corner it was only a matter of time until I got there. I couldn't even sleep but there was a thought that held me together and it was knowing I never touched Sarytza. I hadn't even thought of it. To me she didn't look like food or a mate, to me Luna was simply Luna… a young, cheerful, enthusiastic girl, who had nothing against vampires, I could hardly grasp the idea that she was a mortal and during these weeks she's been holding me together.

Around my fifth day inside that godforsaken chamber, Dr. Alisha Lavender came in. She walked over to me, strapping off my head and neck before pushing my head forward to drink from a bottle. The sweet metallic taste of blood filled my mouth in instants as she bent the bottle my way. I savored the taste as if it was my last –and it could possibly be. I stuck to the bottle like a baby to his first meal. It was terribly shameful and I knew it and I saw it in her face the smirk she had when she was in control because she had food.

When the last drop entered my mouth, Alisha took the bottle away from my mouth. Of course, I was still extremely hungry but I was sure Alisha wouldn't feed me more than to survive.

"Well, Matthew, you have quite the appetite!" she laughed reminding me of her daughter, "Aksla will be coming shortly to untie you… you have a visitor."

I was shocked, a visitor? I thought they weren't allowed, more over who would come visit me? The faint slim hope that it was Luna reached me, I wondered why I was so hopeful to see her face smiling at me the way she usually did.

Aksla entered the room accompanied by Steve. Between them, they untied me and hauled me up, successfully making my back bleed more. Dragged by the two, we exited the room and returned to the main lab place I had been whipped at. Standing there, her back facing me was no other than Luna herself. If I had a heart, I would imagine it beating out of control because I shamefully felt the excitement of seeing her all through my body.

Luna turned to me as if sensing we entered the room. She was wearing faded jeans, her favorite blue fairy blouse, her usual perfume and her hair was left to fall over her shoulders and down to her back in grace. Everything about her seemed exactly the same I remembered except she wasn't smiling as cheerfully as she always did. On the contrary, she seemed saddened but I guess after all we've been through this past month it was to be expected. Steve and Aksla let go of me, making me balance myself for the first time in a month. A worried expression graced Sary's face before she took off running in my direction.

I felt her small arms –compared to mine –encircle me trying to keep me up. I involuntarily hissed, when her nails graced my raw back but the pain was forgotten when I felt warm drops hit my chest –Sary was crying. I was happy in some way, I had her back and unharmed for the most part, I could only imagine the emotional scarring she had but the thought that she was back in my arms was enough, because I'd vowed to the never be a monster because now I vow that I will never harm her. Slowly and almost uncertainly, I lifted my arms to hug her back. Sary noticed my movement, letting out a gasp in acknowledgement before pushing me away,

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't come here so you could hug me!"

I was surprised to say the least. Sary's tear stained face glared at me with hate now. Then, if that wasn't enough of a shocker for me her slap the next minute was.

"Why did you have to seduce me into betting bitten? Do you know how hard it's been for me? They left me as crazy just because of you," she sighed as if contemplating her next words, I didn't understand since I never did bite her… maybe someone had brainshit her, "I simply came to tell you that… I don't want you back home, no one does."

I couldn't speak, when usually I would have some smartass comment, I couldn't speak. I would have never expected her to tell me that I wasn't allowed to leave with her. I saw her back away from me almost scared before running to Alisha's arms crying. Aksla and Steve were at my side in seconds, dragging me back to the seat I had sat on days earlier. I couldn't take my eyes off her, where was this all coming from. I never touched her.

"Dr. Lavender!" came a voice I vaguely recognized from the hallway, "I need to speak to you. I'm coming in."

There door locks turned and churned and in came no other than Luna's friend Mau. She sported a doctor's coat, her hair was picked up in a messy bun and she had not one Wiccan necklace on her. She entered and spoke to Alisha never once turning to look at Luna or Luna to her –which I found completely strange.

"Strap him in, we need to continue his schedule," hollered Alisha to the waiting pair next to me.

Mau turned to us. When she saw me, her face was lighted with confusion and worry. Apparently, she didn't know I was here until now.

"Dr. Akili, please take Sheila to the changing room," ordered Alisha to Maureen as she passed her Luna, "And don't come back here."

I was confused. Did she say Sheila and passed her Luna. I was already being tied up again in the chair, but I never once paid attention. My attention was full on the retreating girls. Maureen would turn every few minutes still watching me with the same worry and surprise she did from the beginning. Though, my mind registered Maureen and her actions I wasn't watching her. I was watching Luna walk away from me. The same girl that promised me to treat me normally, the girl that a month ago had fussed up over some flight attendant, the girl that- that- what did she mean to me now? Was she still my owner and a pitiful human girl or was she something else?

"Aw, poor Matthew seems little Ms. Moonlight doesn't want you anymore… don't worry I still do. Works a lot more fun with you here," mocked Aksla as she finished the two straps.

The seat beeped to a start but my eyes were still on her. The doors opened to allow them exit. These would be the last minutes in which I'd be able to see Sary. Sary turned to me, in those last few seconds in which the doors were closing. However, instead of seeing my beautiful Sarytza I saw Sheila standing on Sary's clothes. Her eyes never straying off mine and her smirk as devilish as they come. I couldn't resist to smirk and chuckle –earning a very curious and disturbed look from Aksla and Steve. It was better knowing that Alisha had drugged me into believing her daughter was my Sary instead of having my real Sary walk away from me.

_Sary needs you…I'll come back…promise_

I recognized the voice as Mau's but I didn't see how I could hear her for she was out of the doors and more importantly no one else in the room appeared to have heard her. My mind returned to my body when a Aksla dug her nails in my back.

"Now, now Matthew pay attention."

Oh, I will get this woman. If I am ever back on my throne, I'll have her ripped to shreds or served to the crows whichever sounds more appealing in the moment. Unnecessarily vile I presume would be the description just as my torture here.

I suddenly felt water on my feet… I knew where this was going.

"Matthew did you or did you not bite Sarytza?" asked Alisha from near the door where she was standing.

"No," I replied simply bracing myself for the new wave of pain that was sure to hit me and it indeed came as a wave of electricity traveled along the water and up my feet. I wouldn't scream… I hadn't until now I was certainly not starting now.

**Sarytza's POV**

I sat hour by hour, day by day on my chair near the window. Clarissa, Lisa and Beth came every morning with breakfast hoping to find me asleep to wake me up like they did before. But to their dismay every morning they would come in and I would already be sitting on my chair looking into nothing. I was starting to believe my behavior was simply an unconscious way of making my parents miserable. You see, it's not easy being accused of something and thrown in the loony bin when you're not crazy or need help and being put through that, not even being allowed to explain or be explained of the situation gave me so much anger, so much frustration that it depressed me. Mrs. Velandre would come every day to speak to me and after school Andri would come. Maureen came too just not that consecutively; she would sit with me for countless hours without speaking just enjoying our company.

It was the most horrible Christmas ever. I had begged mom for days to bring him back if only for the holidays but my cries went unanswered by her and I would still utter not one word to my father. I thought it would be a sad dark Christmas… no way! My parents decorated the house as they always do. Lights everywhere, a giant Christmas tree in the living room, another in the entrance, fake snow anywhere, jolly music all day, sweet smell of gingerbread around the house, the fireplaces lit and of course parties. Parties that I watched from my window or heard from my bed but never once enjoyed. On Christmas morning, they even had the nerve to come up with presents. Millions of them, shirts, blouses, necklaces, rings, videogames, Wiccan stuff, money, a yacht and the metallic grey mustang I had originally asked for on my birthday. The irony! I paid no attention to any of the things. The only thing that actually took was Mrs. Velandre's gift and only because she was actually returning her birthday present that had gotten lost sometimes during the month I spent in the Psychiatric Ward.

What can I say of New Years Eve? Another strenuous party at my house, another evening spent with Mrs. Velandre staring off into nothingness. To make matter worse, that night my scar –the one in my forehead –burned like ember right out of the fire. Neither Mrs. Velandre nor I understood why and it wasn't until days later that I told Mau, that she came out with a possible answer –the mark of a new year.

In the blink of an eye, I had spent month being prisoner to my own house. With no connection to the outside world other than Mau, Andri and the occasional torturous visit from Sheila. Due to her visits, I now had a definably dark bruise on my back. Although, the look of pure shock when she tried to hit me while I was wearing Mrs. Velandre's necklace was absolutely priceless, she hadn't stopped trying to hurt me. My worry is that for not hurting me, she'd hurt Matthew.

Definite was, that I wasn't to return to school. Mom had gotten a private tutor. Even as unspirited as I was, I managed to get back into studying. Everything around me was a must do without wanting to. I did them without the consciousness or delight of doing them, my good grades were so much of a whatever in me as it were all the magazines that still poured with gossip of my state and Matthew's. During the next month, I caught up to all my other classmates, Andri was astounded at me but I wasn't the bit happy. To make matter strange for me, Mau hadn't come to visit me in a month. I had heard from my mother that she had a new job to match with her profession but no one seemed to tell me what it was.

It wasn't until Saturday morning, that I received a call from her – a strange one at that. She didn't even allowed me to greet her, Mau just spoke almost in a hurry,

"Luna, stay alert today, if Sheila goes to visit you don't allow her in your room –hell! Don't allow her in your house. Sary, this is serious! And leave your balcony open."

Then she didn't allow me to say bye, she just hung up. That day I spent awkwardly between watching the world through my window and walking down to the pool. That's correct, I was allowed around the house all the way to the backyard but no further and I always had to have someone with me outside. I told mom I didn't want to see anyone today except for Andri and Mau –a complete direct statement that I didn't want Sheila in my house today. Nevertheless, Mom agreed if it would make me happy. I hadn't seen Dad in a while now. He usually went out to work, returned late afternoon, and lock himself in the View room.

It was around five, the sun was setting, when there was a knock on the door. I was in the dining room with Mom at the moment, for some reason when I heard it my heart sped up. Mom looked at me just as there was a knock on the dining room door.

"Mrs. And Ms. Moonlight; Ms. Maureen is here to see the both of you," announced Laurent from the other side.

I quickly looked at Mom as she told him to enter. The door opened revealing a dressed up Laurent and a professional looking Mau. I swear I had never seen her like this. She wore a black skirt with a white dress blouse and a black blazer topped with a doctor coat. Her usual pentagram was absent in her neck and her usually unruly hair was tied up in a ponytail.

She looked between Mom and me, an uneasy gleam in her eyes. Laurent exited closing the door behind him. My Mom stared at her expectantly, we both knew Mau hadn't come for a friendly visit due to her clothes therefore we both waited in silence for her explanation.

"Mrs. Clara is your husband home?" she asked uncertainly.

"Indeed he is," replied Mom worriedly, she didn't like the nervous way Mau was acting, "Allow me to call him."

"Yes, please, but don't leave!"

Mom nodded softly before calling out to Laurent again asking him this time to look for my father. Once he left there was an uncomfortable silence in the room, it almost seemed like the calm before the storm.

"Oh, Mau please take a seat you look like you're about to faint," offered my mother getting up from her seat.

"No, Ma'am, I can't," replied Mau shaking her head and baking away, "What I have to show is fast and as soon as it's done I need to leave."

My mother was about to ask when there was another knock at the front door. The silence fell upon us again; we were all waiting for whom it was. We heard the door open, voices, shuffling and suddenly a crash.

Mom ran for the door and opened it just enough to see. There we all saw Sheila, Nate and Kiranalee accompanied by Sheila's mother Alisha. The four stood opposing Mrs. Velandre and Solomon, who stood blocking their way.

"Get out of our way, pests!" ordered Alisha, "We need to get that woman."

"We have strict orders not to let any of you pass," replied Mrs. Velandre standing straight, leaning against one side a hand on her hip making her look like a real bitchy model.

I had never seen her so poised or threatening. I saw that Solomon had a similar smug poise too, with his hands n his pocket and still sporting his chauffeur cap. Alisha let out an angry groan before her daughter took a step forward,

"Take them out."

The only thing we were able to see was a sudden flash in Nate's and Kiranalee's jade eyes before they pounced on Mrs. Velandre and Solomon. Solomon kicked his hat off before jumping to meet Nate while Mrs. Velandre flicked her nails and met Kiranalee's punch. Sheila watched them before turning to our door and signaling her mother our whereabouts. I closed the door and placed the lock.

_Go to your room Sary… if this gets out of hand you know what to do…_

I was shocked when I heard Mau's voice in the room without her lips moving. It was one of the most hardest forms of telekinesis known to Wiccans but I didn't have time to gawk at her. I turned and left through the kitchen door. Mau took hold of my mother's hand and guided her out to another room.

I sprinted across the hall, the lacey hem of my summer dress getting caught by chance on a vase bringing it down with a crashing sound. I cursed at my stupidity for alerting everyone in the house of my whereabouts. Turning a corner and jumping up the stairs I heard the intercom go off announcing for the staff to leave the house and go to the street outside. I sighed, I had been worried about them specially with the spontaneous crashing of Mom's expensive vases and paintings down at the foyer.

I could feel my heart pumping at an accelerated pace and my adrenaline kick in to full extent. My muscles screamed for me to stop, it had been so long since I've walk much (for my days were being locked in my room or walking over to the backyard but that's as far as it goes) let alone done this much exercise. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of my neck as my hair stuck to it too. Curse my house for being so big!

What was in my room? I suddenly thought. Mau had told me to keep the balcony open and now she tells me to run off to it. I smiled lightly. Could it really be? Could Matthew really be in my room at this very moment? With this new thoughts in my mind I raced to my room as if my life depended on it –although maybe it did.

I yanked the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind me and locking it. I took a few steps back staring at the door wondering if anyone was following me – no one. I sighed and turned to look at my room but I didn't get the chance… when I was suddenly embraced. I breathed deeply trying to contain my emotions. It was right there breathing his scent and feeling his arms around me that I remembered. He was two heads taller than I was, his hair was brownish copper but it looked red in the light, his scent was the distinct smell of him nothing could compare and his piercing green eyes weren't dull at all but even had eerie glow.

I felt him step away and his arms drop. The doorknob shook. Why couldn't everybody just let us be? Leave us this small moment in which I was sure we were both happy. Matthew took my hand and guided me over to my balcony away from the disturbing doorknob. He didn't look at me for too long or spoke, then again we didn't have much time. He jumped on the railing giving me his hands to follow in his lead. I guessed this was what Mau meant when she said I'd know what to do. Oh, Mau! She had done all of this just for me so I could have Matthew back.

Matthew gripped my hands tighter awaking me from my thoughts. A single tear fell down from my cheeks but I knew it was from gratitude, happiness call it what you want. We were facing each other when he finally spoke,

"Do you trust me?"

"I do," I replied softly, three months ago I would have looked at him weird and told him I had better things to do but now… this meant the world to me now.

His hands cupped my cheek as he leant into me. Matthew's cold lips brushed against my own carefully almost as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. My eyes fluttered shut as I kissed him back softly. My insides erupted in butterflies, fireworks whatever the people say it is… all I know was that I was happy. He parted and pressed his cold forehead against mine, his eyes never straying from mine.

"That night three months ago with Samantha," he began softly I nodded remembering the small girl, "She was the first to know the truth of how important you are to me. Luna, if this is one of your spells please don't break it."

I looked at him so astounded. I could feel my breath be caught in my throat. I smiled once I could.

"It's no spell Matthew," I whispered back.

It was the first time I'd seen him smile and what I wouldn't give to have him smiling for me always. Yet, as we all know, good things don't last long and the door brought us back into reality. Someone was trying to bring it down. Matthew turned back to me looking serious.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me yet again.

"I do!" I replied with certainty, "Why do y-"

He pressed his lips against me again this time without his carefulness and hesitance. It was filled with worry and as if he was trying to state that he really did care for me! I was about to snake my arms around his neck but he prevented me from doing so by holding my arms. My eyes shot open when he gripped my arms tighter and pushed me. It felt so déjà vu -ish and so surreal.

Matthew continued to stand there on the rail watching how I fell from the fourth floor. I felt the cold winter air whizz by me as I free fell, my dress flapping widly along with my hair. He turned and stepped off the railing heading inside my room. I wasn't scared, I knew I should be but I wasn't. I trusted him! I closed my eyes to stop staring at the mocking stars on the sky. There was a dim glow from my necklace that I failed to see well due to my eyes being closed and then… cold. I gasped no air came.

A tremendous splash.


	18. 16th Candle

**Hey! Thanks for all of your messages they really inspire me. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but its already late so I'll post it… it might be edited later. ~Luna **

How can I describe in words how I felt? For starters, I felt the cold sting every single part of my body. I wanted to flail out, to kick myself out of the water but my body didn't react, catatonic state? Most probably, someone you love doesn't push you from the fourth floor every day. I felt myself sink but why did I sink so much if my pool only had 8 ft in deep. My eyes scanned the new world. As expected the pool walls surrounded me yet I continued to sink. I watched the precious air bubbles escape my lips. Was I really going to allow myself to die?

Want me to be sincere? I was scared and I wanted to cry more than anything but I pushed those thoughts away. I couldn't cry anymore; I had cried enough during these past three months. I was going to be the strong woman I always thought to be, the one I knew my Goddess was proud of. As if waking from a deep slumber, I gasped again taking in water instead of air. I became aware of the pain in my lungs and the numbness of my fingers.

"Get me out!" I screamed in my head.

Another pain came. This one coming from my scar – the one in my forehead- but it wasn't enough to make me wince or anything; it was more like a reminder that it was still there. I felt the water stir around me but nothing happened. Suddenly a hand shot through the water successfully grabbing me by my floating hair. If I hadn't been so grateful of being saved I would have been complaining for being grabbed by the hair. Once I was up enough, I was roughly grabbed and pulled completely out of the water and onto the hard ground.

I instinctively coughed and tried to get as much air as I could. I opened my eyes slowly to see those mocking stars again. Before I could actually say I relaxed, I was pulled to a sitting position by my savior, my Mat-… my Sheila?

"Nice stunt, Luna! Seems not even Matthew can take more of you!" she spoke to me her eyes glaring down at me while she stood pulling me up with her.

Sheila had me in an iron grip by the arm. She was drenched head, chests; arms all the way down to the waist making her periwinkle blouse stick to her and turn an ugly shade of purple or blue.

"I didn't go through all the trouble of getting you into the Psychiatric Ward and your little toothy boyfriend into Mom's Correctional Facility to have you get killed by your own pet. I don't want you dead, I want you miserable and you have just opened a new window, little Ms. Suicide," hollered Sheila at me angrily shaking me slightly in her anger.

I winced lightly at her proximity and shouting. We both looked at each other when suddenly we heard a growl, a chuckle, a gasp and a groan. Looking behind her, she gasped lowly. Just at the door of the pool area were my parents, Matthew –that was being held by my father using the collar –, Alisha, Maureen –that was being held by Alisha with some handcuffs –Kiranalee, Nate, and Mrs. Velandre and Solomon –who were on the ground presumably after a Cricket activation. My father's shock was well sculpted in their faces, my mom had been clear to be the one to shed the gasp. Matthew held an intimidating yet sardonic look for he was the one to emanate the growl. Nate and Kiranalee looked indifferent yet again I didn't really think they were ever interested in our _human_ lives. Maureen looked joyful and triumphant while Alisha looked ready to kill, each had given out a chuckle and a groan respectively.

"Pardon me, Ms. Lavender but would you kindly repeat your words again," spoke my father looking flabbergasted it was more of an instruction than a question.

Sheila looked at her mother pleadingly almost lost. Her grip on me lightened in insecurity. She looked at me alarmed yet angry; I could bet my yacht that she blamed me. Would she admit to what she said or simply rely on her great lying skills?

"Well, I… I said that I wasn't going to let Sary die or miserable after she went through all the trouble of the Psychiatric Ward and her pet survived Mom's Facility. She needs to understand that no matter what has happened in the past this is the new window to her new life," replied Sheila cheerfully shaking me to emphasize her words.

I saw Alisha smiled forcedly my parents' way and Maureen roll her eyes. My father glowered at her in an unbelieving way. I guess you could say the tension could be cut with a knife at this point. My parents, Matthew, Mrs. Velandre and Solomon looked at her intensely; we all knew they had heard her original words but it was amazing the way she could twist those same words into something completely different. Seeing her lie was going nowhere she gripped me tighter.

"Fine!" she hollered in rage and fake sorrow, "Yes, I said that I didn't want to see her dead only miserable see I'm not a bad person I'm just a teenager getting back. I might have photo shopped that picture or tweaked the blood sample but I didn't know what I was thinking…"

I waited for the reactions of the people just a few feet away from me. Alisha was the first to react with a fake gasp as she let go of Maureen,

"Oh my God! I swear I didn't know this Clara! I am truly ashamed of my daughter's behavior and I'll make sure she makes it up to you all. You two let go of the poor house pets."

Mom nodded rather stupidly clearly thinking of other, more important, matters. Dad on the other hand looked at her incredulously. He looked white as a ghost and quivering. Slowly and cautiously, he released Matthew. Sheila continued to grip my arms in a desperate almost crazy daze of hope. Maureen took something from her pocket and smirked at us,

"Mr. Moonlight, I had originally come here to bring you these. They are copies of some documents I found in the VPTF. They contain the original blood samples and an authorization to blend Kiranalee's blood with Sarytza signed approved by you Dr. Lavender."

Oh, yeah, that was the last drop. Alisha looked as pale as Dad and faint while Matthew glared at Kiranalee; Mom began to cry and Sheila, in her anger, pushed me out in the water again. In those few seconds, I saw everyone turn to me, Matthew begin to run to my rescue and Sheila let out a scream but everyone was surprised… even me! I never fell _inside_ the water. I just tripped on the water and next thing I know I'm carefully standing on it. Everyone turned to me in shock except for Mau. She looked at me knowingly smiling one of her I-know-something-you-don't-know looks. Matthew stood at the edge of the pool watching me with interest, not even; he –Prince of Vampires –could pull this one off… hell! I didn't know I was pulling it off.

It didn't feel weird just new… normal yet strange. Think of it like walking on glass, sturdy and flat but fragile all the same. I couldn't help but turn to look at Sheila, who gaped at me. I smiled innocently before carefully walking over to Matthew's edge. He stretched him hand to me worried that I might fall at any moment though that wouldn't really be such a worry since I had already fallen inside from a fourth floor and my dress was wet and sticking to my body uncomfortably. Still I grabbed his hand and let him pull me into him, protectively wrapping him arms around me. I noticed a cut on his cheek that hadn't been there earlier and even though he was holding me strongly he was wincing ever so slightly. My father had taken the papers Mau gave him. He studied them taking glances our way every twenty seconds or so. Alisha hadn't moved from her position glaring at Mau and looking worriedly to my father and the papers.

Suddenly the sound of sirens resounded around the backyard. Alisha froze and my father looked up trying to see from above the fence. He looked back at the papers and pocketed them. The police entered through the smashed foyer the sound of their steps and shouts alerting us their position. Soon enough, they were in view, it wasn't simply the police but S.W.A.T. and the V.P.T.T. Matthew tightened his grip around me and I to him, we weren't going to get separated this time.

"Dr. Lavender," my father called taking mom by the shoulders making her wince at his tone, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

My mom grabbed Mau by the hand and pulled her over to huddle against her while Alisha took off to her daughter. The men exited the house entering the pool area. Immediately, a submachine gun was pointed towards Nate and Kiranalee, another to Mrs. Velandre and Solomon; Mom, Dad and Maureen were surrounded by policemen. Alisha and Sheila were surrounded too, both hugging each other. Two SWAT members pointed their guns to us, although, we all knew their aim was to Matthew, who continued to hug me tight.

A silence fell down on the yard so deep that my ears buzzed. I was unnerved but not scared. After everything, I've gone through hell if I am scared of men with guns. Another man entered the pool area, this one sporting a SWAT vest but no gun. He scrutinized the situation and the people in the area before making his way down the stairs. He neared my parents looking in my direction.

"Mr. Moonlight, we received an emergency call by your staff considered a vampire problem. I am the Team Leader Sanchez. Please, explain with more detail now that we have control of the situation," instructed the man glancing my way again.

"Yes, thank you very much for coming. The two here are mine," replied my father releasing my mother and pointing to Solomon and Mrs. Velandre, "Those over there are Dr. Lavender's. That one over there is my daughter's. Dr. Lavender's pets attacked my own under her command."

Team Leader Sanchez waved his hand, the gun pointed to Solomon, and Mrs. Velandre changed to the twins. The two pointed our way lowered.

"I would like to submit charges against Dr. Lavender and her daughter," finished my father.

"Black," Sanchez called making one of the members in front of us run to him pulling out something on the way, "Do tell me the grounds, Mr. Moonlight."

"Trespassing private property, defamation, document falsification, abuse of power, aggression, alteration of personal documents and threatening."

"All right, Mr. Moonlight we'll be contacting you. Men, take the two pets to the Adoption Center. As for the two Lavender's… Dr. Lavender you are temporarily stripped of your position as chief of the VPTT until court. Take them to their house."

The members began moving around doing what they were ordered. It was finally ending, Sheila's whole problem solved. Was I finally allowed to be happy? Nate and Kiranalee were taken away before their owners were taken as well. Matthew continued to hold me as if life depended on it, I didn't mind though… but still it was strange considering that before this chapter of our lives we had no physical contact at all. My father spoke questly with the Team Leader their voices muffled and far away. I felt Matthew wince again. I inclined my head so I could inspect his face,

"Matthew what's wrong?"

He looked at me for a second and turned back to glare at the people murmuring an 'I'm ok'. I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted, he wouldn't be wincing if it was nothing. So, if he was being stubborn, I did the next best thing. I ran my hands on his chest hard seeing if he would wince in pain –nothing. He watched me amusedly as I searched his upper body for the pain source. Suddenly, I had the urge to poke him in the ribs and I did. Matthew's amusement faded and his face tightened instead.

"What happened?" I asked him staring back to his face.

"Nothing," he replied avoiding eye contact.

I poked him again, this time he let out a hiss.

"It's nothing," I told him sarcastically.

He sighed,

"Your father found me in your room; he assumed the worse and I got the punishment. I think you won't sleep in your room tonight."

I looked at him in shock and skepticism,

"Why?"

"I broke your bed and cracked Lalu's fish bowl," he answered me still avoiding my eyes.

"All right. What about you? Where did he hit you?" I asked worriedly.

"Just my ribs and the scratch. Don't worry about me but you… I'm sorry for throwing you down."

"Why did you do that?" I asked completely curious.

"Well, imagine if he found us together… I would've gotten a worse beating and you would have gotten punished too."

I tried to think that. My father had never hit me before but that doesn't mean he couldn't. He would normally get blind when angry. I remember when he used to get angry because of the process of the company. He would come home to brake anything he could get his hands on –even the dining room chairs. I could only imagine how he threw and hit Matthew like all those objects he destroyed at that time and worse since Matthew didn't fight back. Daddy usually associated that with defiance and if he thought, Matthew was the bad guy –worse.

I sighed before resting my head on his chest. My father silently watched us, I was sure he knew we were talking of Matthew's wounds but he walked away. The moment dad was out, Mom and Mau ran to us.

I had practically ripped myself away from Matthew to hug my mother. I felt here shaking as she hugged me back. Mom separated from me putting me at arm's length to look at me. Her tear stained face searched everything in my face. I smiled lightly to her trying to comfort her.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, "I should've… I had to… why didn't I do anything? Everything. I am so sorry!"

Mom hugged me again, helplessly crying on my shoulder. I understood that she felt bad for not listening to me or believing me but it wasn't her fault, it was Sheila's. I heard my mother gasp and let go of me. She looked at Matthew too before bringing him into a hug.

"Oh, Matthew! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she hugged him. Matthew stood there frozen looking at me questioningly and wincing lightly over Mom's bear hug.

I had to laugh. Matthew's face as Mom hugged him was hilarious. It was as if he'd never been cried on before. Mau came up to me with a smile and a wink. The action pulled me away from my mom to her. I owed her big time.

"Well, you know I always love happy endings," she told me chuckling as she threw an arm around me.

"Yeah, I know all right! Mau thank you so much! I really owe you," I replied to her but looking over to the water.

"Oh you do all right, Ms. Now-I-walk-on-water."

I realized with her tone she knew something about it but I didn't push it seeing as she told me nothing. When it was time for me to know she'd tell me.

After that night, everything just clicked. Matthew came back to the house, I was a month from finishing junior year (though it was 3 months earlier than school) and I went back to being my cheery enthusiastic self. My Dad spent more time at work now and it was rare o see him at dinner. Al though seeing him was a rareness his gifts were not but I guess it was my father's way of apologizing; he needed time to get over his obvious misdoing. I had no doubt he blamed himself for those three months of torture but I didn't blame him… I was angry then, really angry specially because he believed someone else more than me.

You'd think that after the whole ordeal Mom would stop getting vampires but no! If she did that, the house would stop being a Vampire Orphanage. (It's a personal joke). The week after the incident Mom got two new vampires- very strange ones at that. Laryssa and Meranda, twins both adorable and hyperactive. With only seven years of age, the two twins finished each other's sentences, ruined Bella's kitchen and enjoyed poking Solomon until he screamed. The two had soft golden hair with shocking pink streaks and cute green eyes. Even so, I have to admit the house came to life with those two girls running around.

Officer Sanchez had called days after the incident and a case was opened. I had to go and tell everything Sheila had ever said or done to me in the past three months. Matthew had come along to say his version too. At the court was unnerving to say the least. The place had been packed with media, the house staff, and friends. I, naturally, had to step up to the podium to testify –that had been a problem. You see, normally they would give you a Bible to vow to say the truth but I refused to do so. I have complete respect if they thought that was the correct thing but if I did it I would feel like I was playing with their religion. So, after explaining, the judge put a hold on the viewing while someone looked for a Book of Shadows. Strange I know, but I testified and so did Matthew. Mom and Dad also went up and Sheila and Alisha. Maureen had volunteered even though she ran a chance of losing her job. I had finally learned where she worked at and it surprised me –never in the Goddess' third forms did I ever think Maureen was a Doctor. Part of the evidence was Mau's papers and a copy of the Magazine were he original picture was. The strongest part was when the judge asked me what I thought of Matthew. Though question. I could've said I love him but then I or he could be punished or whatever so I went easy with a simple "he's important to me". I wasn't lying but I wasn't specifying. In the end, Alisha and Sheila were declared guilty. Alisha had her position taken away and had to pay a fee of $2,000,000.00 for everything broken in my house and an extra $900,000.00 for everything done to Matthew and me. Sheila was on house arrest, though she had to complete 500 hours of community service and I now had a restraining order. Oh, and both had to go to a Psychiatrist. I could've asked for a more severe punishment after all it didn't seem compared to all I had gone through but I left it in the hands of the Mother Goddess that made balance of everything in life. As for Nate and Kiranalee, both were placed on the Vampire Adoption Center, haven't heard or seen of them since.

I guess, the dark chapters of my life had drawn to a close… at least for now. Matthew and I had gotten so close, I didn't think it possible. Now, usually he would wake me and bring me whatever breakfast Bella would have for me –I missed Clarissa, Lisa and Beth but Matthew was so adorable. I would go to the Study Room where my teacher would be waiting and there I would take my classes until midday where the maids would bring us lunch. Classes ended at two. Once finished, Matthew and I would go take the twins to the park. The twins had friends, they went and did their thing while Matthew and I enjoyed each afternoon with each other. If the park wasn't in mind, we would jump in the pool and have fun. At night, I ate dinner with Mom. The moment dinner was finished I was up. We would lie on the bed watching movies or playing videogames up until late. I say, my life was now at the best point. I had no doubt in my mind; these three years would be my best.

The second Saturday of March I was expecting a visit, two of my cousins would be coming to stay for the week. The youngest, Liory, was coming from Miami. I had grown up with her until the big break my parents had with the company so I was really excited of seeing her again. The oldest, Brittany Isabelle, was coming from New York. I had never met since she lived in France up to two years ago and now was suddenly coming to visit. I didn't mind either on the contrary I was excited of having someone new in the house.

I was dressed on a light beach dress with my swimsuit under it and my long curly hair set loose, lounging on the pool bar watching TV. Matthew was currently with Solomon in the kitchen eating. That's the only reason why I would find myself alone. Meranda came running to me a wide smirk on her lips, probably causing trouble,

"Luna hide me! Bella is going to kill me!"

I laughed as she dived into the other side of the bar burying herself deep within the hollow part. Her twin came afterwards with a bowl of some kind and her face covered in the mix inside it, her hair sticking to it awkwardly. This is what I meant when I said the house was alive now. Laurent entered afterwards seemingly annoyed and trying to contain his smile,

"Ms. Luna, Ms. Liory and Ms. Brittany have arrived."

I nodded a thank you and stood up leaving the mischievous too behind, I walked to the door where two girl stood accompanied by a two young men. I walked over to them cheerfully, Laurent on my side.

"Hi!" I greeted cheerfully making the four turn in my direction.

Liory squealed and immediately jumped on me giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back; it's been almost five years since we last saw each other. I heard her sniffling and knew she was crying –my little Liory, I remember when she was my real life baby doll. A few minutes afterwards, she parted from me wiping away the tears. I smiled at her warmly, it really was good to see her again; she's grown up so much.

"Salut, comment appelle tu? C'est une plaisir" greeted Brittany in her sophisticated French. I didn't know much French but I could figure some things out. (Hi, how are you? It's a pleasure to meet you)

"Je me sens bien, ca va? Le plaisir est à moi" I replied to her earning a questioning look Liory and a surprised one from Brittany. (I'm doing good, how are you? The pleasure is mine.)

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad staying here," she replied smiling slightly.

"Luna, this is my vampire Ryan," suddenly butted in Liory pulling on the hand of the tall male, "Ryan this is my wonderful cousin Luna!"

I smiled at him and he took my hand to kiss it when suddenly Matthew was standing between us. I was shocked to see him there, for he had been one floor down and hallways always. Matthew growled towards Ryan warningly.

"Matthew stop it, he's Liory's vampire," I assured him placing my hand on his shoulder.

Matthew looked back at me shortly before turning his attention to Ryan again, his glaring never seizing.

"You don't understand who he is…"


	19. 17th Candle

**This candle is more of a filler but its cute. This one along with the next few candles will focus on Sary and Matthew's relationship along with introducing some minor characters that will become important after the time skip… ok I have said too much. Plz review!**

"And who is he exactly?" I asked looking at him strangely.

Matthew didn't answer me. I noticed how Brittany's vampire bowed to Matthew but Ryan didn't. Liory and Brittany watched the scene unfold, apparently they weren't used to the strange vampire ways as I was. Was Ryan an old enemy or something? I thought of simply taking Matthew away before he started a fight but Matthew did the unexpected. They hugged –a one arm hug that close friends share. I was left flabbergasted to say the least.

"How are you my cousin?" asked Ryan as he hugged Matthew.

"I am good," replied Matthew braking away, he looked calm yet alarmed.

Ryan nodded understandingly. Matthew took a step back and took my waist pulling me closer –both protecting and territorial,

"This is Sarytza, my owner. Therefore please keep your flattery to yourself."

Ryan smirked as he nodded solemnly. I saw Liory gasp from the corner of my eyes before seeing her turn to look a Ryan but the look was different. I turned to her to see her giving me a sly smile…

"Well, he is Dimitri, my vampire and bodyguard," introduced Brittany seeing as the situation was involving the present vampires.

Dimitri nodded in greeting as did Matthew and I too him. He seemed like the quiet kind.

"Well, girls come! Leave them to their boy vampire thing and we girls go bond. How does the pool sound?" I suggested prying myself away from Matthew's grip.

Both girls squealed at the idea but before we could get a move on Laurent spoke,

"Please, let us take you to your room to change."

We nodded and headed up stairs. Brittany's room was five doors down from my own while Liory's was across. Their vampires had followed them to make themselves at home as well, leaving me to waiting with Matthew on the hallway. Who would have ever imagined that MY cousin had a pet that happened to be my pet's cousin? Ironic much…

"So, if you are wonderful cousins, why the growling? He was only going to kiss my hand," I asked innocently to Matthew, who was resting against the wall across from me.

"Well," drawled Matthew as he stood from the wall and came to take me by the waist, "Ryan and I grew up together and he is a professional skirt chaser."

I nodded in understanding smiling lightly. It was so cute that he was feeling protective of me but I didn't want him getting too territorial for I needed space and freedom. I was alarmed a bit to know that my little adorable cousin would be sharing –and had obviously lived with –a skirt chaser… Matthew disrupted my thoughts when he bent down to kiss me just as Liory and Ryan excited their room. M young cousin blushed and smiled timidly at our direction. I didn't blame her, back when we spent days and days together I would never even considered having a boyfriend and now she finds me in the arms of one and nearly kissing. I gently stepped away from Matthew, hoping he would get the message. Thankfully, he did and allowed me to walk over to my cousin. Ryan walked over to him with a smirk and gave him a pat on the back. Brittany came out followed by Dimitri.

"Well, boys, Matthew will take care of you while we girls chill in the pool area. Have fun," I spoke as we walked down the stairs.

The boys followed afterwards heading to the bar area while Britt, Liory and I took off our cover-ups to dip down on the pool. If by swimsuits, you could tell a personality then we were completely different. Britt had a very flirtatious fiery red monokini while Liory had a skull printed one piece and I had a moon printed bikini (I should really lay off the moons). Without more attention to our different tastes, we dived in. The cool water was relaxing to my body as I swam to surface completely different from all the other times I've dived into it.

My two cousins and I shared the afternoon lounging around and swimming. We girl gossiped and filled each other in. For what Brittany told, life in France was completely different and adapting after living all her life there had been difficult. Liory told us about life back in Florida with her new baby sister. I was saddened when she told me that. I hadn't seen her –my new baby cousin… heck! I didn't know she was born.

We were currently sitting in the water bar. Our legs dangled on the water below as we sipped on our Piña Colada. Liory and Brittany were conversing about my problems months earlier; comparing the news from their home state. I zoned them out not wishing to hear of my darkest days again. The memories were still fresh in my mind because no matter how much the media knew they would never know how it felt… I do appreciate though, the many people who sent me trinkets. I received letters, balloons, posters, homemade stuff, videos, and flowers among other, many things. As I thought, my eyes wondered to Matthew a small smile gracing my lips. He was sitting on the other bar with the other vampires watching a movie on the LCD screen while taking sips of their champagne glasses (thought we all know no champagne was inside). I saw Matthew laugh with the others; he seemed to truly be enjoying himself.

I switched my gaze to his companions. Dimitri was the silent type almost calculating all around him. His black somewhat long hair (compared to the others) shadowed his features most of the time but hidden under those shadows were two bright blue eyes that were penetrating everything and anything around him. Ryan was completely different from Dimitri. Ryan had black hair messy and uncaring while his eyes were a happy hazel. His laugh was the one that boomed around us, already he had made a comment of Britt's swimsuit and mine earning himself two glares from two very protective vampires. Ryan had just laughed it off and walk away. Seeing as I was setting images of everyone, I couldn't help myself to set eyes over Matthew again. He was laughing again, his luscious lips pulling back to reveal his pointed canines and perfect teeth. His green eyes gleamed with his joy while his whole body shook with his laugh. He shot a hand to his glass just as he caught me staring from the corner of his eyes. Matthew was about to turn completely when I heard Liory call me, making me turn first.

"Did you hear me?" Liory asked me, glaring jokingly at me. I shook my head, a small smile on my lips again.

Liory sighed dramatically,

"I said. Why don't we go out to eat?"

I pondered the offer. I hadn't gone out like this since my birthday and I didn't see why not. Liory watched me think with a hopeful face –I couldn't say no. I checked the clock –4:30 pm.

"Go tell Britt that we're going out but we all need to be ready by 5:30 as late cause we need to take real transportation to where we are going," I replied smiling.

"Ok, but where are we going? We just thought, you know McDonalds or a Bistro," Liory replied looking at me oddly.

"Yeah, well, we are going to a restaurant after all it isn't everyday you come to visit. Dress pretty now!"

Liory swam away to speak to our cousin. I, on the other hand, pulled myself out of the pool, planning to make a few calls. I called out to Laurent making everyone turn to me. I sighed pulling my cover-up over me once again. Laurent came over to me handing me a towel –not that I was asking for it.

"Laurent, I need a couple of favors," I began taking the towel and drying my hair as much as I could, "First, I need you to call Luna Airlines to prepare my jet, were heading to Long Beach. Second, I need you to call Studio Restaurant to make a reservation."

Laurent nodded and left. I looked back to see Britt and Liory drying off. I walked over to the guys, who were still watching _The Hangover. _

In the next 45 minutes, I called Andri, Millie and Mau and invited them all to come. I took a quick bath and washed my hair, then proceeded to look in my closet for something to wear. Matthew was already dressed looking good, sporting a white button up shirt with his sleeved rolled up to his elbow, a black waistcoat and dress pants. I still haven't decided what to wear when my room's phone rang. Laurent stated that he had contacted the airline; my plane would be ready to leave in thirty minutes, and he had made the reservations thanks to the head chef.

I asked Matthew to pick something for me. How would that turn out? I saw him scrutinize me before turning to the closet and pulling out something at random. Figures… men.

I took the dress and went in the bathroom. Now for a random pull, he took something tasteful. Now I wasn't one to wear sparkle but it was very pretty. I pulled over the sparkly black dress over me, adjusting the strapless bodice to my chest. After smoothing out the puffy knee length skirt, I tied around my abdomen the satin pink sash in a way that the end knot wasn't visible. I applied the necessary make-up, mousse-d my hair to get better curls and placed a ribbon clip on the side. I exited the bathroom, to place a necklace some earrings –a look at the clock… we're going late –and ran out the room holding my heels on my hands. I pressed the button to the intercom and called my cousins to meet at the front now.

It took ten minutes for everyone to get inside the car. Andri, Millie and Mau had already arrived and been introduced to my cousins and vampires. The twins had somehow found out about our leave and decided by themselves they would go too. Taking the limo –for a lack of another car that would fit all eleven of us and Solomon, who drove us of course –we arrived in 20 minutes flat. We didn't bother to go through metal detectors of any and were directly driven to the awaiting jet. In a one, two, three, we were on air and heading for Long Beach, California without anyone knowing but me.

Britt headed to the back to iron her hair while Liory sat next to Andri, who was doing her makeup. I must say it was really strange to see both Millie and Mau on dresses. Though, they still looked good but it simply was strange. Mau had a flowy earthly brown knee length dress with spaghetti straps –I didn't know if it was stranger to see her on her doctor suit or this dress –and to make it stranger she had bronze high heels, when I've always seen her in flip flops or snickers. Millie, on the other hand, conserved her rocker style in her black knee length dress but seeing her in silver stilettos was strange. Both were childishly watching G-Force on the screen with the two twins. Oh, the twins… I wouldn't have to worry about them getting lost. The two had matching dresses with a bow at the front waist and white flats–Laryssa's dress was neon baby pink while Meranda's was neon baby blue. How those colors were so neon, was beyond me but the girls managed anything so I didn't question.

I watched as Andri carefully placed some eye shadow on Liory's right eye. Liory looked so grown up specially wearing the dress I lent her –a strapless wine colored cocktail dress and her black pumps. She had taken her long hair up into a French twist and now with Andri's magic make-up, she looked almost my age. I smiled lightly, remembering the years we spent together.

Andri smiled taking a glance at my dazed face. I was finally able to put on my leather stilettos, because back in the limo they were impossible to put for they have several straps on the ankle and down at the top.

Staring at the clock, I silently thanked the Goddess it was simply a twenty-minute ride. It was already 5:45 and the sun was getting low, I hoped we didn't arrive late. Matthew sat next to me, beckoning me to his arms to which I complied. I would have never imagined Matthew to be so open about feelings specially in front of other vampires that looked up to him. I smiled in content as I cuddled closer, my eyes now on the movie. I noticed Mau look at me 'discreetly' with a smirk before turning back… yeah Mau I owed you big time.

Twenty minutes and the twins cry's (because they didn't finish the movie) later, we stepped off of the plane and into another limo that would take us to the restaurant. Our laughter and jokes filled the limo in seconds, for that fifteen-minute ride, it seemed that we had been friends for all our lives. Matthew had an arm around my waist, while the twins sat on Mau's lap giggling at something she told them. Ryan sat next to Matthew while Liory sat resting against me looking slightly upset. Dimitri sat on the other side having Brittany lying against him and Millie sat next to Mau. Ryan made comments and jokes his laughter booming each time. There was no tension and no awkwardness, to which I smiled widely… I haven't felt this relaxed since before my birthday months ago.

We arrived to the restaurant. The door was opened by our chauffer and I was the first one out. The rest of the party excited and gawked at the place. We had arrived just in time for the sunset and I was relieved. I had brought them to Studio Restaurant, a five star restaurant set high on an oceanfront bluff in Laguna Beach.

Before anyone got to say anything, I walked inside making them follow me. The Maitre on the front desk welcomed us. Upon telling my name, we were directed to a private table with a beautiful stone fireplace and view to both the elegant kitchen and the ocean outside. We sat and immediately all eyes were on me, staring incredulously.

"What?" I asked placing the napkin on my lap trying not to look at the ten pair of eyes looking in my direction.

"Sary, this is a very expensive place. When I said, let's go out to dinner I said a McDonalds or a Bistro and this clearly isn't any of those!" screeched an exasperated Liory looking at me intensely.

"Well, guys," I sighed staring out the window for a second, "This is my favorite restaurant. We're already here so why not enjoy it, for example look out the window right now."

Through the open-air windows, we could see the sunset perfectly. That's the reason why I was so edgy into arriving fast. This restaurant offers the best sunset view dinning. The room filled in with the rosy, orange violet hues of the sky while the refreshing ocean breeze washed inside. The waiters lighted the wide stone fireplace and just as the sun disappeared in the far horizon of water the chandelier above us lighted.

We all sat in silence along those last few moments of day admiring the exquisite view. Matthew turned to me giving me a feather kiss on my forehead before whispering a 'you're always so thoughtful'.

The silence was then broken b Ryan, who adjusted himself in the seat before speaking mainly at Andri and Brittany,

"I must ask, Andri why hadn't we met before? Both, you and Miss. Brittany are looking _merveilleux_."

Even if Ryan was used to giving out compliments to pretty girl, he was right saying the girl looked marvelous with Andri sporting an orange bodice short dress with startling brown stilettos and Brittany was wearing a very flirty red silky strapless dress with black leather stilettos much like mine –I was starting to believe her favorite color was red.

I saw Dimitri glare at him. Brittany simply gave him a small _merci_ while Andri looked away to speak to Mau. Andri was used to fan-boys therefore knew to ignore them and walk away. Ryan turned to me, intent on flatering me too but one look of Matthew and he turned back to his new best friend –Dimitri. I didn't miss Liory's glare towards her vampire. Personally, I had never seen such an evil stare from my cousin

Throughout diner, I kept glancing to the kitchen. The reason I first came here was because of a childhood friend of mine. We had grown up together –he being four years older than I am –and since little he used to play with the food mixing stuff and creating concoctions that not even his dog would eat. When he graduated high school, he left to work at a bistro and from that bistro he started escalating until he became the head chef of this top restaurant. He brought me here for the first time and he's the one who allowed me to do reservations hours in difference.

Dinner was fun! They boys didn't eat anything but we girls did (1). Ryan continued with his weird jokes and laughter ruled dinner. The twins insisted on going down to the terrace after while dessert was being made and so we did. The soft ocean breeze turned to a more powerful gust but it wasn't bad either. The girls instinctively ran out to watch the darkened water mass below. Dimitri and Brittany walked away together after excusing themselves. It did make me wonder, were they together in some way or maybe liked each other? They surely didn't show it, for Dimitri barely even looked at her in the eyes and Brittany always looked so above it didn't show any signs yet the thought of them liking each other was present in my mind.

Andri told us she was going to walk to the gardens and of course, Ryan offered to escort her because 'it isn't safe for a young lady as her to be out in the open all by herself'. Matthew took my hand and guided me on a walk. I couldn't help to look over to Liory, who stood in the middle of the terrace alone after Mau and Millie left.

"Matthew, could we…" I started asking nodding to Liory but before I could finish Matthew walked over to her. At first she seemed to decline his offer but afterwards agreed. They both walked over to where I was with Liory grinning like a mad woman. I gave them a quizzical look, only receiving a wink from Matthew.

After a few minutes, a waiter came looking for us. We made our way back to our table, where everyone else was already sitting. Next to Matthew's chair was a portable table with all types of sweets and next to it was a man with a big chef hat his back facing us.

As our steps echoed in the room, the Head Chef turned around and grinned. In a flash, I was grinning and running to him. Liory smiled at me knowing exactly who he was but Matthew didn't. I threw my arms around the Head Chef in a bear hug. He hugged me back lifting me up and twirling me round. Once he let go of me he smiled spoke,

"Well, well, well, look who decided to visit me. I bet that if the family didn't come visit you, I wouldn't have seen you in another six months."

"Now that's just mean…" I pouted childishly.

He laughed as he pulled my chair out for me. This was Head Chef Reynolds… nah! This was Keith; my childhood baby sitter with his tousled chocolate brown hair hidden under a giant hat, wearing white uniform covered this Keith in kitchen mess and light brown eyes happy as always.

"Well, Luna, I was considerate enough to bring your table the dessert personally so I hope there is a big tip," he commented as he placed my Huckleberry dessert in front of me.

I laughed, especially when he placed the mega chocolate dessert for the twins. After dessert, we parted. I went to say goodbye to Keith all the way thinking that in a period of two years and seven months I would be walking these floors again with sole purpose of bringing Keith with me.

Keith was already waiting for me in the kitchen entrance, his brotherly smile playing in his features. He was holding a glass of wine on one hand while holding cheese in the other.

"You know, I think your vampire didn't like me," he chuckled taking a swing of his wine. I chuckled at him, looking through the windows at the limo waiting and my Matthew staring inside the building like a hawk.

I look back at Keith, who was now looking at me worriedly. Instantly, I knew what he was thinking and what he was about to say but I allowed him to talk seeing as he was genuinely worried.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked me, "I heard of everything but I couldn't go visit you. I am so sorry."

"It's all right, trust me in those months the last thing on my mind was you not coming –no offense," I replied knowing I was being harsh but we always spoke like this to each other, "Besides I'm good, the guilty already are paying and I'm with Matthew so everything's good."

Keith laughed halfheartedly before taking another swig of the wine.

"Well, Kei-Kei I got to go but take care and do call me!" I spoke giving him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm not the one with legal cases," he replied as he watched me walk towards the exit.

Just as I was about to step out, I turned face serious,

"Keith, be careful k? I'm coming back to ea sometimes soon but… I'll come one day just to take you away…"

I walked out before he could reply. The ride was quiet this time. The twins had fallen asleep the moment the car started. Liory had pulled out her Ipod and was drowned in the music. Andri was texting her finger away probably her manager. Millie and Mau were now buried in their books with no knowledge of the real outside world. Ryan for once, was quiet, or better quietly admiring Andri. Dimitri and Britt were silently watching the world pass through the window as I was. Matthew had his head resting on my shoulder.

Once in the airport, everyone excited the limo. I had Laryssa on my hands still sleeping while Matthew carried Meranda, who was dazedly looking around her. We had to go through the airport t arrive at our gate. Why, I didn't know but I was too tired to question and all we wanted was to arrive home.

Suddenly, an angry shout brought me back to reality. Still walking, I turned to the location of the voice… I was almost sure I knew it. In front of the Luna Airways terminal stood a girl with straight auburn hair with bangs swept to her left, she was skinny yet tall –almost model looking. She was arguing with the Luna Airways attendant, her short temper showing with her shouting. I sighed, yep I knew the girl from school but the definitely not the man next to her. Signaling Matthew that I'd catch up on them I walked over to the arguing girl.

"Is there a problem?" I asked politely to the gentleman at the desk.

"N-no… I mean yes, Ms. Moonlight," he replied looking between the girl and me.

Said girl turned to me, her cat green eyes widening in recognition. She gave out a squeal and proceeded to hug me without waking Laryssa.

"Sary, what are you doing here?" she asked a big smile on her face.

"I could ask you the same. I came to have dinner in Studio," I replied smiling at her antics, "What's up with you and the shouting?"

"Well, your airlines is the only one that allows pets above –all others put them on a new section for pets –but there are no flights available. I need to get home by tonight!"

I sighed shaking my head –typical Isis always making a drama of the smallest things. Turning my attention to the attendant, I smiled,

"Don't worry, she's coming with me."

Isis looked at me shocked,

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble."

"Nah! Come hurry, the others are already waiting for me as it is."

Picking up her bags while the guy picked what I presumed her his. They both followed me. Laryssa was getting heavy on my human arms but I put it aside, thought of arriving to the plane, and take a nap on the way home.

"Luna, you have no problem with taking Erik and me, do you?" Isis asked once again, trailing behind me and staring suspiciously at the girl in my arms though I didn't see it.

"No, I don't, so don't worry."

Finally, we arrived at our terminal and got inside the jet. I immediately went to Matthew and gave him the girl. He understood she was very heavy (because she was a vampire) and I wouldn't be able to hold her long. I introduced Isis and Erik to those who didn't know them.

Isis sat next to Andri talking about school on Monday while Erik made his way to Ryan, Dimitri and Matthew. Well, it's official I'm going to start the Vampire Social Club and my parents the Vampire Orphanage Center. Erik wasn't much different from the other vampires in the plane. Perfect features with a pair of ocean blue eyes and the strangest red tinge to them. Though was very big different was his hair, being the same jet black hair as Dimitri, Erik spiked it up everywhere unlike the other three, who had it messy or longish.

I felt Liory fall asleep on my shoulder and soon enough I drifted as well. The next time I opened my eyes, Matthew was carrying me up the stairs and I had been awoken by Liory's shouting. Looking at her from my side, I saw that she was actually shouting at Ryan. I was sleepy and her words came up jumbled but as Matthew opened the door to my room I didn't fail to see as Liory closed the door on Ryan's face. I was surprised. I had never seen my cousin so angry and crying.

Matthew closed the door, whispering to me not to worry about it. He sat me on the bed, went to my drawers, and pulled out one of my pajamas. Matthew took off my hair pin, my necklace and my earrings before giving me a kiss on the forehead. As he pulled off my shoes, I wondered why he was so kind and caring. Matthew was a prince, he was the Prince of Vampires, a race faster, stronger and better at everything, and here he was taking off my stilettos.

He got up, kissed my forehead again before going to the bathroom. Matthew came out with a moist towel. Sitting down next to my form, he cupped my cheek and passed gently the towel along my face removing my make-up on the way. He brushed away at my cheeks and kissed them, brushed away my eye shadow and kissed my eyes, brushed away my forehead and kissed it, brushed my nose and kissed it, brushed away at my lips and kissed them. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, the grogginess fleeing with his kisses.

Matthew looked at me sweetly caressing my cheek… I smiled at him shyly. The blush, I had been fighting arose to my cheeks making him laugh.

"Change, I'll be right back," he whispered to me taking off.

I changed quickly and crawled under the covers after turning on my stereo with Andri's music, turning off the lights and the air-conditioning. Minutes later, Matthew was back. I heard his shuffling around, entering the closet, then the bathroom, then the closet again before finally lying next to me.

I felt a feathery kiss on my cheek and a small whisper just as I was falling asleep again…

"Good night mi Luna."

I've been meaning to tell you guys in the story vampiric children grow as normal human children though their diet is a mix between blood and human food. They will grow until a certain age and after that it's youth forever and their diets become fully on blood. That is why I mention that all girls are eating because the twins are eating too.


	20. 18th Candle

I'm really sry for the lateness!!! But juggling Regular Physics, BioPhysics, Calculus, other classes, and writing is not easy. Anyhow this chapter is a filler but the next one will contain some fiery moments between Matt and Luna so stay tune. I promise the next one will be out much more sooner. ~Luna

Seven months later

Well, what can I say? A lot happens in seven months but I'll go slowly. For starters, that week on March with my cousins was the best. We had so much fun and we did so much stuff –we even went to Disney –and that was a trip I would never forget specially Ryan's screaming in California Screamin' Rollercoaster ride. That same week we celebrated Beltane (another Wiccan celebration) by going to pick flowers, dancing around a maypole and doing a campfire.

After that week with the girls, I decided to continue my studies and begin senior year. Private classes were much easier, except when I came to Math and Physics, I would have preferred Sister Esther or Sister Flora than the teacher now… but I needed not to fear because Matthew would explain everything afterwards. Funny, how I learned nothing in class but actually understood with Matthew. My summer was mostly spent studying because my goal was to enter college in the fall. I was now in a hurry, because I had practically a year and a couple of months to fulfill my dream of becoming a Pediatric Psychologist.

Finally, in July I had my high school diploma. My parents were so overdramatic that they created a stage and all so I could wear a graduation gown and parade down to receive my diploma. My school was invited and friends and family. Afterwards there was a prom. All my friends were there too. I crowned my parents Dramatic Prom King and Queen. The party was nice though the press was there making it a little uncomfortable. That night, my relationship with Matthew became an official statement to the press, recognized by the world, as the first vampire/human couple since the Cleansing. However, it didn't really matter to us.

In a matter of weeks, I had a college to go to, starting on August 15. Early but I wanted to take advantage of my time left. I hadn't forgotten about my vision, I knew that in several months I'd be running and the humans would level down to vampires… my scar was a reminder of that every morning. Though, college was completely different it was interesting. Mau helped me a lot on my biology classes seeing as her profession was deeply intertwined with biology. Andri came by every spontaneous moment she could, I really did miss chatting with her in class.

My parents, being knowledgeable about the situation that would arise in months, have taken to traveling the world and spending time with each other. Most of the staff was sent home on August to spend time with their family except with pay. Laurent and Bella had decided to stay and the sisters (Beth, Lisa and Clarissa) had decided to stay now knowing of the problems ahead. Andri, Mau and I had been making plans on going to Glastonbury for the winter –it was our first lead to the mysterious Isle of Avalon. On thoughts of magick and Wicca, after walking on water a great deal of other things have happened. I have levitated –myself and other things (I accidentally threw at the twins for interrupting my study time) – teleported objects and even managed to perfectly master –without practice – Mau's telekinesis. None of us know where this was all coming from but I didn't like it as cool as it was.

My college had announced two weeks off in September due to necessary repairs in the plumbing. I had been particularly happy with the idea until my Dad presented me with two tickets to Hawaii –my dream vacation.

I sat on the living room talking with Liory on the phone as I waiting for the twins to finish. They wanted to take us to the airport no matter what. Laurent, Solomon and Matthew walked back forward getting the luggage into the car. Now the house looked big and empty. I could occasionally see Beth, Lisa, and Clarissa running around and trying to clean as much as when they were a pack ten maids. Bella cooked with their help now seeing as the other cooks and helpers also were taken home. Laurent helped everywhere, along with Solomon and Mrs. Velandre.

Right now, I was listening to Liory blabber abut Ryan. Oh yeah! I found out what the fight had been about. Liory had a crush on Ryan and she was hurt and jealous because he had told us all we looked beautiful and ignored her. Now it was rude of him and all but I couldn't blame him –he was over a hundred years old while little Liory was simply 13. A very big age and mental difference, not to mention, out Ryan here, was a skirt-chaser and would obviously look at girl more… developed. Anyhow, it took the whole week for her to forgive him and let him go sleep in their room –although it was already their last night in my house by then.

"Lets go lets go!" I heard the twins holler as they came down the stairs fully dressed and hairs brushed.

I got up as they arrived in the living room, bidding a goodbye to Liory and promising to call her once I had arrived. As each of the twins took one of my hands, we walked to the entrance where Matthew and Solomon were waiting. I said my goodbyes to my parents and headed into the car. I couldn't wait to get to Hawaii, it was my dream! I watched the world pass by as I did every time I left on a trip only this time wishing the car would go faster. Solomon and Mrs. Velandre dropped us off in departures. Mrs. Velandre gave us her blessing, reminding Matthew to take care of me. I had noticed that with the passing of the months, Mrs. Velandre's peasant to royalty respect had evaporated leaving in its stead a motherly authority. Bidding our farewells to the rest, Matthew and I headed inside the airport.

Now this definitely felt weird. Everyone stared at us, and when I say everyone, I mean vampires and humans alike. We were like an innovation, a situation everyone needed to look at. I smiled at Matthew, who smiled at me knowingly before linking arms and continuing to walk to the terminal.

"I'm sorry Ms. Moonlight, you're private jet was taken to the repair shop due to engine failure but don't worry another jet is being prepared… it'll only take another 20 minutes," explained the attendant looking like she wanted to cry.

I nodded my head in understanding, my eye twitching lightly at the girl's overdramatic face. I turned to find Matthew, who had left to see the stores. I checked my new bracelet –one I didn't like too much –and pressed the lid. Electronic numbers appeared showing me the distance between Matthew and myself and that he was northeast

I walked around trying to find him in the multitude of people. When I found him, I felt so bad… Matthew stood on the outside of a V pet shop staring at a young girl from his kin from outside. The owner watched him warily most likely thinking he would cause trouble. I couldn't recognize the feelings in his eyes, I wasn't sure if he was mad or sad but my heart couldn't help but go to them. The little girl was in a cage just too small for him wearing only an oversized shirt. Closing my eyes shortly, I made my way to Matthew and took his hand in mine.

"Do you wanna' go inside?" I asked him looking at him sideways with a small smile.

Hesitating at first, he slowly nodded. I guided him inside. It was actually my first time in a V pet shop so it was most of an innovation. Matthew and I walked around it looking for something we didn't find it. The store was lined with gondolas with different accessories for pets and control while next was clothes and accessories for vampires. There was no other vampire apart from the little girl at the front.

"Are you looking for another pet ma'am?" asked the man from the counter.

I looked at him before briefly glancing over to Matthew to see him nod. I turned back to the man and nodded. I watched him step out of the counter and walk over to us. He scrutinized Matthew before beckoning us to follow. The man guided us around the gondolas to the back, he took out a key and opened a door. I peered down to the darkness of the room adjacent but saw nothing until he turned on the light switch.

That room was the most horrific torturous place I had ever laid my eyes upon. All of the vampires were piled there as packages. Cages upon cages some out of cages but tied to random things. They all looked malnourished, dressed in an oversized shirt, with only a bowl of water and a tag on their forehead reading their name. The room smelt like fumes and mold, with no paint on the walls and no tiles on the floor, I could see the dirty water puddles and the fungus weaving themselves in the wall.

I gagged lightly hoping no one would notice. Matthew gripped my am, bringing me forward into the room. They all stared at me with hate the younger ones with fear yet at the same they stared at Matthew with hope and reverence. I heard the loud bang of the door being closed and before I knew it Matthew had let go of me and began walking amongst his people at his pace… leaving me alone, standing in the middle of them. They all seemed to forget my existence the moment he left my side. Their eyes fixated on him, turning and pushing to get a better view.

I looked at Matthew myself and gasped. He didn't look anything like the Matthew who tutored me and kissed me good morning every day; on the contrary, Matthew looked angry and… vampiric. For the first time in months, probably since the incident the night before my nightmare, I saw him as what he truly was –a vampire. I had lost sight of that, he was so nice, so romantic and detailed and… I was so in love with him that I had begun to wonder why people looked at him differently… I had forgotten how he had come to my life and, more importantly, what and who he was. He looked fierce and powerful, his stare penetrating each individual he looked at. Small snarls emitted from his throat as he saw the children.

I shook my head to extract me from my thoughts and my daze. I left Matthew to his own world and began to walk myself. I truly couldn't stand seeing them like this, vampire or human they were still living creatures. I sighed while wrapping my arms around myself –this place was cold –I could see my breath. From my peripheral vision, I saw a young boy sitting in a corner, making me turn in surprise. Once I saw him completely, I noticed he was a vampire too but what caught my attention was the tag… it read Blake.

Samantha, the little girl from the Alaskan Cruise, had sent me lots of pictures of her little vampire friend Blake… I had promised her to try to find him. I turned to his direction and walked slowly over. The boy lay in fatal position, his head on his knees with his hands covering most of his head. Careful, I bent down to his level making him turn up startled, his face immediately contorting in fear. It was him! Fiery read hear with bright teal eyes.

Smiling at him the friendliest, motherly, sisterly way I could, I outstretched my hand,

"Hi, I'm Luna! I'm friends with Samantha."

Blake's face went up in surprise almost immediately. My smile grew, I saw recognition in his eyes… this was my boy.

"Well, Blake, Sammy asked me to look for you so now that I found you I am going to take you to her," I cheered grinning widely as I got up trying to figure out how to take him with me.

"You'll take me to Sama?" Blake asked me making me look down to him, his voice low and fragile.

"Yeah don't you worry. You'll be playing house in no time," I replied finally being able to snap the chain out of the hook.

Wobbly, Blake stood up smiling lightly as I offered my hand. I took his smaller hand in mine and began walking out of the joint. I could feel he was scared of me, but I bet it was his hope to see someone dear that moved him to be trusting of me. I didn't see Matthew anywhere but I didn't care I knew he needed the time to do this. The vampires stared at Blake and me with mixed emotions. Some with hate others with joy but they all stared.

Upon entering the main level of the store, the owner came to me scrutinizing the boy as he did. Why was it that he stared at them with such a hate? I smiled forcedly, trying to hide the boy behind me as he already had gotten behind me.

"I need clothes and shoes for him," I informed a tad bit defensive.

"Fine," he replied in a raspy voice, "where's the big one?"

"Back there, he wants a playmate and I already got mine," I replied hoping my lie would be believed… and it was! The man grunted before receding to his post behind desk one more time. I turned to Blake, who was a little lower than my chest, grinning sisterly,

"Well kido, look around check the clothes anything you like and tell me."

Blake looked up at me with big eyes before going to look at the clothes but not before taking my hand and dragging me along. Together we picked out random clothes that seemed fit for him. He seemed to grow out of that scared little boy in minutes and take on a happy enthusiastic aura. After a few minutes, we decided on some black cargo pants, a plain white shirt and black and white converse. I helped him change and paid for the clothes, took my time calling Laurent (for him to call Samantha's mom and notify her of my "present") and called Luna Airlines to explain I'd be arriving a little late and that we would have another vampire passenger. Moreover, even after all that, Matthew had yet to come out.

As I stood outside waiting, I began to grow queasy and nervous. I couldn't really help it but it was consuming me. I watched faintly as Blake ran around the entrance, spoke to the vampire girl in the display and played along the racks but my mind was wondering what Matthew was doing.

After another half an hour, I was tired of waiting and didn't intended to go down that place again. I called out for Blake and took his hand, guiding him out the store and towards the Luna Airways terminal.

"What about the Prince?" asked Blake as he struggled to keep my angry pace.

"He'll come to us when he wants to," I replied angry with him deeply him. It wasn't that I didn't understand him but four hours was more than enough and we had a schedule to keep to.

I walked around until I arrived to the gate and the attendant that had dealt with me earlier smiled beckoning me to follow her. Angrily, I stalked behind her, trying to sort out my feeling for Blake's sake.

The jet was much smaller than my own but luxury was the last thing on my mind. We took an alternate route to escape the press and arrive faster to the outside jet. In less than ten, we were sitting our declinable leather chairs, watching Game Plan and eating pasta.

Blake looked at the food as some foreign object before tasting it. He looked adorable eating like no tomorrow his face covered in Alfredo sauce while trying to see the movie.

"Ms. Moonlight we're ready to take off. Are you ready?" asked the flight attendant as she neared me.

I looked out the window silently cursing Matthew for not being here on time before turning to her with a smile,

"Can you wait until Matthew gets here? He was doing something very important."

"Of course! I'll notify the pilot and we'll take off the moment he comes in," replied the attendant taking with her my tray and Blake's.

I sighed covering myself with the blanket and adjusting my pillow. I stared blankly at the movie until I noticed that Blake was standing right next to me. I looked at him just in time to see him yawn,

"What's wrong Blake?"

"Can I… Can I sleep with you?" he asked me quietly looking down to the floor.

I giggled slightly before nodding and opening my arms to him. Blake climbed on the big chair and laid under the blanket his head resting on my shoulder and his small arms around me. He was so adorable! I wouldn't have dared to think that he was a vampire with his child round face and child-like innocence but living proof of his race was that I felt no beat from him. With no heartbeat but my own to listen, I decided to focus on the movie. I blinked a couple of times, my eyelids feeling heavy; another three hours of waiting for Matthew and he had yet to appear. Finally, my eyes closed and I was lost in slumber.

I cracked my eyes and immediately groaned at the light that penetrated. I turned snuggling closer to my pillow, pulling closer the soft duvet and extending my legs to the full width of my bed. Wait, bed? I opened my eyes again this time much more abruptly. I sat up keeping the covers close to me.

A smile broke out in my lips as I watched the ocean in front of me. The curtains flapped smoothly with the gentle ocean breeze that caressed my face. The cream-colored walls contrasted dramatically with the yellow and red of the designs. I jumped out of bed with renewed spirits decided on exploring my new temporary home. I passed my enormous bathroom and the hall to arrive at the living room. The plasma TV was on, playing music videos of traditional Hawaiian music but I paid no heed to it instead my attention was captivated by the palatial lanai overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Not even the colossal kitchen could compare and it was a very big colossal kitchen.

I ignored the seats in the lanai and went directly to the veranda. The palm trees were so close I felt I could touch their leaves and the ocean was so close it was unimaginable. I heard the door open and turned just in time to be tackled by Blake. I hugged him tightly as I looked over to Matthew, who stood at the French door leading to the lanai watching us with a crooked smile.

"Come on you must be starving; I went down to get you something to eat," spoke Matthew as he walked back inside.

Blake took my hand and dragged me behind Matthew to the table. Maybe when vampires stop eating food, they forget how much food one can consume cause Matthew brought food to feed the whole hotel. I turned to look at the paradise behind me and then at the food before me. I grabbed a muffin and turned to my room.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" asked Matthew amusedly.

"Yeah, I mean, it's 10:00 am. We have a lot to do; I don't want to lose my day eating!" I replied before closing the door.

Rummaging through the already organized clothes in both the closet and the drawers, I pulled out my zebra printed bikini along with a printed strapless smocked dress for cover-up. I dressed quickly eager to get on with the fun. The fit-and-flare empire waist shape looked amazing –I had never worn this dress because I was waiting to come to Hawaii to do so.

I walked back out taking my Iphone and sunglasses with me.

"Now we're ready to go!" I cheered as I came out.

Both "men" looked up to me with curiosity as I stroke a pose and grabbed a hash brown.

"Ok, perfect then. We'll drop off Blake in the day care center and we'll be on our way," replied Matthew as he stood up to walk out the door.

"What? A day care center? That's mean!" I protested no liking the idea at all but Blake interrupted me,

"Don't worry, sis, I liked the place. I really want to go there. They're taking me surfing and hiking so it's fun and I'll be with other vampires of my age."

I nodded still a little skeptical but he was so motivated I didn't dare trouble him. Instead I nodded and headed out with them. Hawaii with Matthew for two weeks… what could ever happen?


	21. 19th Candle

**Hello! I'm very excited and worried about this chapter very dramatic! Hope you guys like, comment or review I want to know your thoughts on it. It's rly long!!! ~Luna**

The sun was blaring down at us as we walked through the garden to the day care center. Matthew walked a little ahead from us for I was too busy watching Blake and Blake himself was busy staring at everything with the vigor and curiosity of a nine year old. From time to time Blake looked up at me; I don't know why but every time he did I felt like a mom or a big sister because he would look at me with admiration and sometimes almost as if he was questioning me if he was doing good. Every time I could only smile and continue walking but the feeling never fading making me wonder what this kid had gone through.

We arrived at a big shack with a banner at the front that read: **Vampire Day Care Center**. Ages 4-150, Enjoy your stay in Waikiki leaving your troublesome pets here. I scrunched my nose as we entered… we were leaving Blake in a place like this? The Lady at the counter was to my surprise a vampire, she looked over to us smiled, bowed,

"Good morning Your Highness, good morning Ma'am. Have you decided to leave Blake with us today?"

I scrutinized the place and the woman. I didn't mean to it was simply a reaction for I was leaving a minor here. The place seemed nice enough and she did too and Blake seemed excited. Matthew looked at me with a minor glare –most probably for scrutinizing –before turning to her,

"Yes, we're going to leave him here. What time should we pick him up?"

"Well, I'll need room number and around eight he'll be taken to your room," explain the vampire girl sweetly as she motioned for a paper on the counter.

I nodded as I walked over to fill it, simple stuff like my name, room number, phone number and address. Once finished, she came out from behind the counter and extended her hand to Blake. Once again, Blake looked up to me waiting my approval to which I nodded. He hugged me and ran to her giving her his small hand.

"Don't worry Ms. Moonlight we'll take good care of him," the girl tried to soothe.

I nodded and felt Matthew tug my hand. I waved good bye to Blake and allowed myself to be pulled out by Matthew.

"So, what first?" Matthew asked me.

I smirked at him and ran away. Matthew stared at me oddly shaking his head to my childish antics.

"CATCH ME!" I hollered once I was far enough.

Needless to say, Matthew caught me fairly quickly. We headed over to the meeting for surf classes. Fifteen minutes into the class, Matthew was bored.

"Come on," he whispered to my ear, "Lets get out of here… I'll teach you how to surf."

Without a reply, he was already dragging me away. Two surf boards, a piña colada and a chase later, we were in the water. I had never touched a surfing board in my life therefore was horrendous at it and couldn't maintain myself on the board. Matthew helped me up and explained while he performed and amazed me. Surfing vampire… now you don't see that everyday…

"Come on Luna," he called out to me from the waters; I was still trying to balance myself on the board near the sand.

I paddled my way to where he and his board were floating. He smiled at me reassuringly,

"The wave's coming try to ride it… if anything goes wrong I'm here."

I nodded still a little unsure. Paddling myself to meet the upcoming wave, I slowly raised myself trying to keep balance. I managed to keep myself on the board until the wave picked up and I was speeding on it. For a second I thought I was going to fall until I remembered I'm a daughter of the Goddess. With a smirk, I extended my arms willing the waters to push and balance me.

_HA! Beet this one Matthew!_

"You know this is cheating," I heard Matthew dangerously close to me.

Startled, I looked around and spotted him just a little above from me in the dying wave. I screamed at his proximity, lost balance and fell back but not before grabbing Matthew and bringing him down with me. When we resurfaced, we were both laughing. The laughter didn't last long for next thing I know my arms were resting on his shoulders while his were around my waist holding me just a little higher than him. Our stare closed as our lips touched.

The next thing I'm going to say is going to sound very Twilightish but its one of the little things I could agree with Bella. As our lips danced, I noticed how intoxicating he really was. His lips melded to my own in almost perfectly. I caressed his face, entertained my fingers with is hair and roamed his neck. His thumb drew circles on my thigh making thrilling goose bumps appear all over me, his other hand on my back holding me in place. I pushed my lips harder on his lips urging him to kiss me more but he was holding back. He always held back… just a kiss here and a kiss there but I understood him; he didn't want to risk biting me and more after the last "biting" incident. But that was good because it showed that he cared.

Finally, I needed to breath and so broke away still held in the same position. I smiled at him both tauntingly and sexily. Yet before he could comment, I felt a tap on my leg making me squeal and jump thus making Matthew give me a quizzical look. I suddenly went under leaving Matthew to search for me under. I gripped tightly the gray fin as he and I blasted out of water. I screamed and laughed. I saw Matthew resurface, look for my laughter and laugh himself. I guess it would be pretty funny to see me hanging for dear life to a dolphins.

Later that day, we went and had lunch at a tropical bar. We took a snorkeling tour around the coastal area. Seeing again our friends the dolphins –which I knew their names to be Olaka and Pairu but Matthew only laughed it off –and other sea creatures along with beautiful reefs.

That evening we went to get Blake early at the day care center and left to have dinner at the Sea Life Luau with an amazing dolphin show and Polynesian revue.

The rest of the week we did so many things! Remember when I said the week in Alaska was my best or the time were I said the week with my cousins was the best well scratch that _this_ has been the best week ever. We went to the jungle in a safari with a 4x4, a helicopter ride above the volcanoes, shark swimming inside the metal cage, scuba diving, luau dancing, bird watching, lounging, clubbing and simply enjoying each other's company. Blake has been having fun in the day care center and every evening he would tell us all about his day. I couldn't believe I still had another week to spend in this paradise. One thing I definitely liked was the fact that every vampire we've seen so far does have a collar but is working regular hours and no one has even raised his or her voices to him or her, though it is still weird to be bowed upon sight as we walk but I let it be.

No matter where I went, the media always found me and this was no exception. In a matter of days, there was a picture on every magazine… of not only Matthew and me but us two and Blake. Imagine the things they said… yeah apparently, Matthew and I adopted. I wondered why they decided now to say we adopted. I mean, the twins were seen with us all the time and not one were they accused of being our adoptive children… then again, those two were so hyper I doubt the photographers got the chance to take a picture. Though I must agree the pictures were cute. My favorite was our first night here in the Sea Life Luau, when we were watching the show. We sat at our table, Blake was sitting on my lap his head resting in my chest as he watched the show as Matthew held my hand discreetly. The other one I really liked was set after dinner, we were walking to our hotel; Matthew was carrying a sleeping Blake and I rested myself on his shoulder as we walked. We did look like a family…

On Sunday, I awoke around midday and ordered a brunch to be taken up to my room. We had decided to take the day to leisure after the whole week of partying. Matthew was no where to be seen while Blake was sitting in the living room watching TV. I ate slowly enjoying my meal as I watched Pokémon with Blake.

"Hey sis… are you going to take me to Sama?" asked Blake quietly still staring at the television.

"Yeah, why?" I replied not thinking much of the situation.

"I miss her but then I'll miss you," he spoke this time turning to look at me.

I smiled at him and scooted closer,

"No need to be. I'll come visit and Samantha and you can come visit me."

Blake nodded sadly before returning to the television. Once again I wondered what this kid had gone through. He seemed so lost and sad that the simplest things made him happy. Checking the clock, I had still another hour to kill before my spa appointment so I decided to stay with Blake watching Pokémon. After all, he hadn't any idea that tomorrow Samantha and her mom would be flying in from Seattle to pick him up.

We stayed like that for the hour until I decided to through his a pillow and thus starting a pillow fight. We were laughing so hard my belly hurt and he wad rolling on the wooden floor. The ring from the phone was what awoke me from my happy bubble to remind me that I had an appointment. Before I left, I put on my bathing suit and a cover up, reminded Blake to be careful and call room service if he got hungry and asked him Matthew's whereabouts to which he answered gym. So much for a day at leisure…

I arrived at the spa – a spacious tropical garden with separate cabanas. A Hawaiian lady welcomed me and directed me to my cabana. The cute cream-colored cabana was both cozy and filed with the essentials. Another woman greeted me and asked me to lie on the warm bed… I was ready for my three hours of pampering.

Do you know how fast three hours go by when you are enjoying yourself so much! Two massages, a manicure, a pedicure and blow dry for the hair. Heaven was lost too fast. I lounged around the bar enjoying a strawberry kiwi frappe and the evening breeze when two hands covered my eyes. Unconsciously I smiled as I told the owner to remove them.

"You, Mr. Matthew, have been MIA for the whole day…" I grumbled jokingly as he removed his hands from my eyes.

I turned still smiling. My drink slipped off my hands and unto the ground spilling the reddish substance with a sickly appearance to blood. I was sure I was as pale as a vampire was at the moment, my eyes wide and my mouth slightly agape. I couldn't move, my mind didn't register my commands… I was frozen on the spot completely shut down. In front of me was a woman with wavy brown copper hair to her waist and hazel brown eyes both piercing and motherly warm. She was fairly tall and amazingly beautiful with ivory skin. She smiled at me knowingly and almost lovingly laying a hand on my shoulder. In front of me was no other woman than Matthew's mother –Queen Eris of Vampires. She lowered herself to me embracing me in a motherly hug. I couldn't respond to her hug I was still frozen though I felt tears fall to my shoulder. I needed not to hug her to feel her raw energy emanate. Parting away she smiled at me again, showing me her tear stained face, placing a hand on my cheek at the time. In that moment, my body reacted; I stood and abruptly ran away. I ran without looking back until I arrived at the crystal elevator and entered. Inside the confinements of the elevator I breathed rapidly, I was shaking, sweating cold and my heart wanted to explode. Thankfully I was alone. I walked to the glass wall and searched for her in the multitude, finding her right where I had left her staring up at me with her piercing eyes knowing I was looking at her. Her gaze never left me as the elevator lifted and just before the wall covered the glass she waved goodbye. I stepped away ready to sprint to my suite though no wall would stop her if she wanted to follow me.

Upon entering the suite, I closed the door and slipped on it to the floor both hands covering my mouth as little tears sprang from my eyes. Matthew's mom was the President's pet… no more because Matthew's mom was no longer in this world. How was I supposed to tell him? How would I explain to him that I saw her? Why did she come see _me_ instead of him?

Blake came to the foyer curious as to why I hadn't continued to the living room, his innocent eyes widening as he saw me sitting in the ground crying.

"Sis what's wrong?" he asked me as he came running to me.

I couldn't reply… not yet. My voice had left me sometime ago and my only thoughts were on how to tell Matthew. I shook my head and opened my arms for him to hug me. I needed a hug, I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be all right but at the moment the only person that could do that was the same person that worried me to no end. Blake hugged me shortly before pulling me up with his vampire strength,

"Come, I'm taking you to the bathroom to wash your face."

How a ten year old kid raised me from the ground as dead weight? He's definitely a vampire. Little Blake guided me to the washroom where I splashed water on my face. I looked up to see my reflection… ironic, in the state I was in, no one would have imagined I had spent the last three hours in the spa. My salon hair was now sticky with sweat; my pupils were slightly dilated making me look sort of crazy and I looked awfully pale the bags under my eyes visible.

"Blake, I'm going to take a bath… yes?" I spoke softly; my voice breaking slightly it wasn't every day I got to see my boyfriend's mother's spirit.

Blake nodded and exited the bathroom but not before telling me that Matthew had gone to buy pizza and would be back later. My bath was warm. I needed the warmth more than anything. I surely staid there staring to oblivion for quite a while, before coming out and getting dressed in my pajamas –a spaghetti strap Happy Bunny blouse with Happy Bunny boy shorts. Everything was automatic and robotic. Once out, I found Blake asleep in the couch with a plate of pizza crust on his lap. Smiling lightly I took the plate to the kitchen and went back for the kid. It wasn't easy for me to carry a ten year old vampire by myself –though his size was more of a seven year old –but I managed to bring him to his room and tuck him in.

Matthew wasn't anywhere around the suite, I wasn't sure if I was relieved or worried but the feelings were mixed. After I cleaned the plate, I opened the fridge and pulled out my Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream and sat on the granite countertop eating it. I had made sure to turn off all the lights except for a small reading light in the kitchen countertop that emitted a strange bluish glow, hoping that Matthew wouldn't notice me here when he arrived… though he would when he'd see my empty bed.

"So tell me, after a spa day we simply eat chocolate ice cream in the dark?" asked Matthew, who was leaning against the wall at the entrance to the kitchen.

Lesson learned, never try to hide from a vampire –they always find you. I didn't dare look up; I had no idea how'd I react. Matthew stood straight glancing at me before walking over and lifting my chin up,

"Hey, why so gloomy? Did you miss me?"

I chuckled lowly my eyes looking everywhere but him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked me yet again making a shake of my head the answer.

He sighed shortly. A silence dragged in –a silence I wanted to escape.

"I like the brownies…" I mumbled picking up a spoon full of ice cream.

Matthew chuckled, still standing against the countertop opposite to mine. I didn't look up not for the world; I still had the memory of Eris' motherly smile imprinted and every time I saw him instead I saw her. He had the same brown copper hair and full lips.

"Give me some…" he replied after a moment, stepping off the cabinet and onto me.

I looked at him strangely momentarily forgetting the reason why I wasn't looking at him,

"Uhm, you don't eat human food..."

"I can… it just won't taste the same –good."

I nodded slowly, going back to my ice cream and taking another spoon of it. Just as I looked up at him again, he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. His hands took away my ice cream and set it down on the side of the fridge –without breaking the kiss –allowing me to rest my hands on his chest. I felt his hand running up my leg while the other held my face in place. Then I felt his tongue slid upon my lips asking entrance but I feeling daring didn't open up to him. I heard him growl making chills go up my spine. Huskily, he grabbed my lower back and thighs and lifted me from the countertop. As a reaction, I locked my legs around his waist allowing him to carry me easier. With the same easiness, he shoved me against the fridge, pushing me against it until there was no space between us or me and the fridge. The sudden rush of cold that penetrated my thin pajamas made me gasp in surprise allowing him to invade my mouth… not that I cared much at this point. His hands were gently stroking my sides and making me shiver slightly. The kiss was passionate, rough, lustful and just upright thrilling. He left my lips and stared at me strongly. I saw the same passion I felt in the kiss right in his eyes as he stared…

"Do you trust me?" he asked me huskily and almost out of breath.

"Of course," I replied softly, allowing my hands to roam him.

Matthew kissed me again as equally rough as before. Leaving my lips, he placed hot butterfly kisses along my cheek and neck. I couldn't control myself, not anymore. I was in cloud nine, all the way up. He was addictive, my own little pill to take me to new heights –exotic, spicy and exuberant. I allowed –more like automatically let my head fall back allowing him better access to my neck, where he kissed, sucked and nibbled. Small gasps that couldn't be helped escaped my slightly parted lips. My hands had somehow ended under his shirt, exploring and tracing his chiseled chest. Matthew returned once again to my mouth lustfully devouring it before leaving and looking at me again.

"I need to… even if we don't…" he began but was not able to finish, he growled angry with himself and punched the fridge far enough from me leaving a small indent.

"It's all right," I answered to his unfinished statement almost perfectly sure about my decision.

Matthew stared at me, asking me with only his stare if I was sure. Slowly he kissed me again to with I replied with as much passion as I could. I wanted him to be sure. He went back to my neck and stopped at a particular area before kissing it softly. Suddenly, I felt him sink his teeth into me. A large gasp escaped my lips as my whole body tensed. The pain was excruciating, a thousand needles in one point. Unconsciously, my left arm extended to its full length hoping to grasp something to which I could smash or squash in pain; instead I found my ice cream tub and my middle and ring finger dipped inside the chocolaty substance burying deeper from the pain. Not long after Matthew retracted his fangs from my skin allowing my tense body to relax. He licked his lips and looked at me with worry before kissing me softly on the lips. Just then a small cough made us break apart and look over to the side.

Instantly my face was red. Little Blake stood in the kitchen entrance, his eyes big as saucers as he looked at his to peers pressed against one another against the fridge. Matthew lowered me, checking if I could balance myself –I could.

I cleared my throat as I smoothed out my clothes,

"What is it, Blake? Do you need something?"

The boy shook his head innocently,

"I just heard noises so I got up to see what it was."

My blush deepened smiling embarrassedly at Blake. Matthew passed by us, muttering an, I'll be back later just as the door closed. I turned to Blake offering to take him back to bed to which he agreed. Guiding him to his room, I cursed myself for forgetting that he was there. How could I let my desires control me to the point of forgetting a minor?

Blake jumped on his bed before lying down and me tucking him in.

"Good night Blake, sorry about that," I mumbled as I went to close the door but his voice stopped me, though I didn't really understand what he said,

"What?"

"Are you going to be our Princess?" he asked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked sincerely, I had no idea why he was asking that.

"Will you be our future Queen along side Matthew?" he asked me again.

I was left without words. What was I to tell him? Obviously, I wouldn't because our paths were destined to brake away and collide but the hope in Blake's eyes had me stuttering.

"I don't know, Blake… I don't know. Good night," I replied finally, closing the door behind me.

Blake's question had resurfaced memories of late Queen Eris and her apparition. I decided to ignore them and head off to bed. As I lay there, falling asleep my problems dissolved. All that was left in memory of what happened moments ago was an abandoned tub of ice cream, toppled over and dripping the melting substance down the ivory cabinets and to the floor.

Next morning, my Iphone rang at seven. Laurent was on the San Francisco Airport with Samantha and her mother ready to board the plane to Honolulu. Sad yet excited, I called room service and ordered food for both Blake and me. In a matter of minutes, I was out of the bathroom wearing a summer dress. I went down to Blake's room and gently awoke him. As he did his morning routine, I went to the front door to receive and tip the room service. Once Blake came out, we both ate in relative silence except for Yu-Gi-Oh! on the TV.

"Why did we wake so early? What are we doing today?" asked Blake sweetly taking a croissant for himself.

"Well, I've got you a surprise!" I replied smiling deviously.

He cheered up and ate faster eager to get to his new surprise. The problem was Samantha wouldn't arrive in five more hours, which left me with five more hours with little Blake before he left me for good.

"Yeah but before the surprise we're going swimming with the dolphins, shopping and Matthew hunting since he's nowhere to be found," I declared thinking fast what fun things to do with the kiddo.

"Okies, but Matthew has his reasons to be out…" replied Blake smirking knowingly.

"Really and what are those reasons?" I asked him, glaring jokingly.

"Sorry, I can't say… so when are we leaving?" answered Blake not looking at me.

I smiled shaking my head as I stood up and took my keys,

"Let's get going then."

We went down to the parking lot and got inside the black convertible Mercedes I had rented for me in our stay –Matthew had the red one. I started the car as Blake buckled up.

The next two hours we spent swimming with the dolphins. Swimming, playing and having fun. The place wasn't full yet since it had been around 8 in the morning. Around eleven we left to the shopping mall near by, I wanted Blake to take a token to remember me by. We searched and window-shopped, bought clothes and took pictures. My special token for Blake was a little shell locket with a picture of Matthew, him and me with to parrots taken at the beach a few days ago. Finally finished, I checked my watch –12:30pm. Samantha would be arriving in around 45 minutes, which gave us enough time to wait for Matthew and arrive at the airport. I needed to buy Matthew a phone, every time I he was away –that wasn't too often that's why I never bought it – and I needed to talk to him I had no way to do so because I didn't have the means. I checked my bracelet; he was over a thousand feet away heading southwest.

We decided on going back to the room to "wait for him" which instead consisted in me packing up Blake's luggage. I felt bad for doing it behind his back but first I didn't want to get him sad and second I knew he'd be happy when he'd see Samantha.

After a half an hour, I had his things in a bag and Matthew arrived. All three of us headed to the airport. Just as we were nearing, I blind folded Blake for his big surprise. He seemed to be jumpy and excited, his grin never fading. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

The airport was busy as expected. Matthew linked his hand with mine intertwining fingers while I took Blake's hand with my other. The three of us walked around until we arrived at the Luna Airways terminals and I saw Laurent, Samantha and her mother. We stood little away from them when I took the blindfold off. Blake curiously watched his surrounding until his eyes landed on Samantha. They both ran to each other's arms. Sama started crying while they hugged. I couldn't help but to get teary-eyed and lean against Matthew's frame in a side hug.

They both came towards us, smiling –little Samantha sniffling. Side to side, I could really see that Blake looked unnaturally smaller than Samantha did even if she was a year younger than he was. They held each other hand afraid that if they let go they might get separated again.

"Thanks sis, best surprise ever!" grinned Blake.

"Yeah, thanks Luna, you've done sooo much for me," thanked Samantha as well.

I smiled at both of them smiling motherly and beckoned both to hug me. Sammy, Blake and her mom would be boarding another jet back to Seattle. I had insisted for them to stay a couple of nights, to make it easier but Sam's mom had to work. I was getting teary-eyed again,

"Well, you two take care now. You've got each other don't allow to be separated again! We'll see each other soon now okay?" I looked at Blake, "You got to protect her now Blake. When the time comes you need to promise me to protect her with your life until help arrives. Promise?"

"But when is that time?" asked Blake lost in my words.

"You'll know… just promise you will…" I answered keeping the information still a secret.

H nodded solemnly. Samantha's mom came over to us telling the kids that departure was soon and thanked me. I handed the bag of belongings to Blake and bided my farewells. Laurent waved from afar, we'd see each other soon enough a week from now. Matthew and I stayed there until they went through the gates once again. I sniffled lightly; I really was going to miss the little kiddo.

"Hey we'll see them again… don't cry…" soothed Matthew sweetly to whom I simply nodded and let myself be guided out the airport by him.

Blake had been a nice kid, if it hadn't been because Samantha was waiting for him I would have taken him home with me –Mom would have been delighted. My thoughts on the boy didn't stay there for long because Matthew had me on the beach surfing minutes later. I didn't tell Matthew but after the bite I hadn't been feeling normal. As I had read all those months back, the first mark was superficial Matthew wasn't supposed to take not one drop of my blood yet I completely remember Matthew's blood stained lips –my blood. I know, still, that he did inject toxins into me, I could feel them so this bite was somewhere in between the superficial bite and the deeper one. I wondered if this would now interfere with my destiny in some way…

The rest of the week went away so fast it was sad though Matthew and I had lots of fun. Hawaii was fun! Although, we had our own personal fun too, specially after that ice breaker Sunday night. Thankfully, late Queen Eris never found me again though I made sure that the news didn't reach Matthew even if every now and then he would disappear without so much as a goodbye but no one even dare give him the news and I planned to keep it that way until we were home.

Saturday morning, my Iphone rang but I didn't remember putting the alarm. Never the less, I begrudgingly opened my eyes but instead of my phone I noticed a white calla lily resting on the pillow next to me a letter next to it. I sat up smiling and took both the items; the flower I sniffed gently entranced by the sweet aroma and the card I read:

'Morning! Sorry to wake you. I had to go out earlier, hope you have a good day, have fun, relax I'll see you at dinner. I took the liberty of arranging an appointment at the hotel's salon at five! Love, Matt.'

I read the message again slightly confused –we hadn't made any plans to go to dinner. I checked the time, 10:00, and got up to order food. My last day in Hawaii, Matthew had left for Goddess knows what reason and I was just sitting in my luau. For the thousand time today, I checked the clock -11:45… that was it! I took my sunglasses and left the room. I headed down to the beach simply to walk around. Yet on my way outside, I stopped by a bunch of native children,

"Luna! Luna!"

They circled me all asking questions at the same time. I could only smile trying to understand what they were saying. Finally, I understood… they wanted me to go play with them. I laughed… I could never say no to children. I nodded and allowed myself to be guided by them until we arrived to the corner of the street where a hydrant was open and lots of people were playing under the water. The children looked at me expectantly before I took off running to the water. I had so much fun, running around, dancing, and playing tag all under the sprinkling water. I was drenched from head to toe after I left. I really had fun playing with them. I went down to the beach still drenched and gave out one last try to surfing before I left. Of course, I failed at it without my abilities but I got to see Paiku and Olaka for one last time.

When I came out it was nearing five… I ran to the hotel, grabbed a towel form a housekeeping girl's cart. Still dripping, I arrived at the salon making everyone turn to me to scrutinize me. I smiled apologetically as one of the ladies came to me and ushered me to a back room. She handed me a towel and ushered me inside the shower room. I took a quick shower, dried and put on a spa robe. The same woman was waiting patiently outside; she smiled at me,

"Well, Ms. Moonlight call me Hana. We'll be making your hair and make-up not to mention getting you in that beautiful dress of yours."

Hana took my hand and guided me to the salon chair all while I was wondering, which beautiful dress of mine? Hana gave me my Ipod –don't ask me how she got it –to listen to while she blow dried my hair and set loose curls on it. My make-up was done really simple except for the eyes that were really dramatic and made to make my eyes pop my eyes.

After she was done, Hana ordered me to follow her to the side where a gorgeous red dress was being worn by a mannequin.

"This is my dress?" I asked innocently as I awed the amazing silky material.

"Of course, I thought you'd recognize it," she replied as she began to take it off.

I was dressed soon enough, the red strapless dress perfectly form fitting to by body. I never liked mermaid dresses but this one looked gorgeous. Hana tied the brick-colored sash right under my bust making it even more form fitting. The back of the sash tied with a half bow and left to cascade down to the floor along with the dress.

Hana handed me a pair of red stilettos, then a diamond necklace –really dramatic choker styled but with triangular and pear-shaped diamonds straying away –and simple earrings with a simple bracelet.

"Well, Ms. Moonlight, you're ready and just in time too. The limo is down outside so you should arrive in time," declared Hana thinking I knew all these things. I simply nodded, thanked her and left.

Sure enough a black limo waited at the entrance of the hotel. I got on and allowed the driver to take me wherever it is we were heading. I watched the sun that was still far away from the horizon but still close. We neared a fancy restaurant near the beach –not anything like Keith's restaurant that was on a cliff side but actually on the shore. The driver stopped at the entrance and opened the door.

"Ms. Moonlight, please, right this way," beckoned the waiter at the entrance.

I followed inside hands clasped together and strangely nervous. The place was amazing much more fancy than I had imagined. I stared in awe at the high ceilings, the white everything and the harp player. The waiter guided me out of the restaurant to a little balcony over looking the ocean, on the border in the sand was a table for two on a small marble platform and there sat Matthew.

The moment I stepped on the sand, he looked my way and smiled instantly getting up and arriving to my side. With a glance at the waiter he left and Matthew turned to me,

"I hope you liked the dress, you look beautiful in it."

I smiled, feeling awkward. Matthew laughed and guided me to the platform. Do you have any idea how hard it was to walk on sand with stilettos? Matthew had to pick me up and take me there. The table was lighted with candles and decorated with white rose petals. There was a bottle of wine –or what I presumed to be wine –water and the plates. Matthew was kind enough to bring the chair for me to sit. Really romantic if you ask me.

"What a way to end our vacations," I commented as I scanned the menu.

"I wanted something special. Do you like it?" he replied looking at me sine he would not eat.

I nodded finally deciding on my dinner. By now the sun had touched the horizon and the sky was painted with orange and pink hues. Matthew and I spoke about our vacation and ourselves. Even if we were simply talking I felt so happy to be spending time with him. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something in the waves that caught my attention. I turned to it and noticed that it was a bottle –the kind that has a message inside.

"Matthew look! A bottle with a message thingy," I said awed by it, I had never seen one in my life –not for real at least.

"Good eye. Go get it, Luna," he replied chuckling at my childish antics.

I took of my stilettos and ran to the shore until the waves caressed my new dress. Childishly I stretch to try and reach it but it was still too far so I waited until the waves brought it to me. Finally, the bottle was within reach. Suddenly, Matthew was beside me,

"What does it say?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it but look, there's a clamshell inside," I observed excitedly.

I took off the top of the wide mouth and toppled it over. The rolled up message and shell fell into my hand. Handing over the bottle, who simply threw it to the side near the table; I opened the message and gasped. I desperately and almost fearing opened the clamshell and gasped again. My eyes watered and I couldn't help but start shaking. My breathing became labored; I didn't dare look over to Matthew. The message read:

Will you spend forever with me?

And inside the clamshell was a beautiful, staggering, big rocked engagement ring. Matthew took it from me and bent down on one knee. My hand flew up to my mouth, the tears running down – no wonder Hana had applied waterproof makeup.

"Luna, I'm in love with you. I can't help but to look back to our first days and laugh at my behavior because I thought humans were all the same but you, Sarytza, you showed me different and that's why I have brought you here tonight… because I need you in my life. Together we might be able to stop your visions. So what do you say? Will you spend forever with me? Will you be my Princess? Will you… marry me?"

I couldn't speak… I didn't know what to say. My heart was screaming yes! I knew I loved him, and I knew that I did want to spend my life with him but my mind told me to stop, would it affect my destiny? Could I really stop my vision? I hadn't been prepared for this, not one bit. Then I remember something Mau had once said, don't give up your own happiness for others', everything happens for a reason Sary and the Goddess knows.

"Yes, Matthew, yes," I answered through tears.


	22. Important News! Plz read!

Hey guys!!! First, I wanna thank u all for the wonderful messages, they mean a lot and they really motivate a writer. That last candle had me nervous for your reactions. :\  
Anyways, the news here today are somewhat bad. Today I was called by my editors -for those who don't know I have a finished book titled Be Careful What You Wish For! In the process of editing -and the problem is that they told me I should stop posting my story on the web since it has a bigger potential than my first one and therefore most probably get published.  
I didn't want to make rush decisions specially knowing that there's lot of people who read it, I don't want to get you mad or anything. So please message me with your opinions. If I do stop posting I will give the story an ending here on the web but instead of being long term the story would be finished in candle 23-24 and the real continuation of the story will be that published. So yeah, I want the reader's opinions on it because this is very important for both my future and the story's.  
Thanks so so so much,  
Luna


End file.
